Abracadabra Chanyeol's Eyes
by Akasyaka Aeri
Summary: Ada alasan dibalik Chanyeol yang menyembunyikan matanya dibalik lensa...hanya dengan melihat matanya maka orang itu akan jatuh cinta kepadanya...cinta sejatinya adalah orang yang tidak terpengaruh oleh eye contact-nya ...CHANBAEK/SCHOOL LIFE/ROMANCE/Rate M terselubung xD
1. Chapter 1

Title : Abracadabra Chanyeol's Eyes

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Rated : T

Notes : Holaaa~ I'm Comeback With new ff :D

~Hanya dengan menatap matanya, maka kau akan jatuh cinta padanya~

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

Namja itu melihat sosok dirinya dari kaca, ia melihat sosoknya yang begitu dikagumi banyak orang. Mungkin menyenangkan apabila menjadi idola—tapi salah, ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

Namja itu mengambil kotak soft lense dari laci nakas, kemudian kembali lagi menghadap kaca. Pelan-pelan ia mengenakan soft lense berwarna dark brown pada kedua manik matanya.

Okay, hari ini ia siap berangkat ke sekolah—tetap dengan penampilan yang selalu memukau, apalagi sepasang soft lense yang tampak indah dimatanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bisa saja terlambat kalau tidak berlari, masih ada beberapa menit lagi. Tidak lupa ia memakai topi untuk sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya. Mata ber-soft lensenya berkilau terkena sinar matahari yang mulai nampak di pagi ini.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..." nafas Chanyeol terengah. Ia sampai juga di sekolah. Ia melewati lorong sekolah, dan di sepanjang lorong itu terdengar sapaan manis untuknya.

"Pagi Chan..." sapa seorang yeoja, Chanyeol tidak mengenalnya—tapi yeoja itu sok akrab dengan memanggilnya 'Chan'.

Chanyeol tidak sedikitpun merespon yeoja itu, ia tetap memandang lurus.

"Selamat pagi Guardian..." Lagi-lagi terdengar sebuah sapaan manis terlontar dari bibir seorang yeoja. Chanyeol tidak meresponnya.

"Pagi Park Chanyeol!" kali ini sebuah sapaan keluar dari bibir namja-namja satu klub-nya—klub musik.

"Pagi..." Chanyeol membalas dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya.

Ya, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memasuki kelasnya, kelasnya begitu sepi ketika dia datang. Para yeoja melirik sosok tinggi yang baru saja sampai, sesekali tersenyum sendiri, mereka begitu beruntung karena bisa satu kelas dengan Guardian Chanyeol.

"Hey, Chan! Kau mendapat surat banyak sekali!" teriak Kai dari bangku deretan belakang.

Chanyeol menghampiri Kai, umm salah, ternyata bangkunya berada di sebelah bangku Kai dan Sehun. Jujur, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan surat-surat itu.

"Aku curiga, suratnya begitu banyak. Apakah ini surat tagihan hutang?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah polos.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang banyak hutang, hah?"

Kai dan Sehun meringis lebar, "Yah, sekali waktu kau memang tampak mengenaskan."

Sehun bangkit dari bangkunya dengan kantong plastik di tangannya, ia berjalan ke bangku Chanyeol kemudian meletakkan kantong plastik itu di meja Chanyeol.

"Apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Surat-suratnya, para yeoja datang pagi-pagi dan memberikan surat itu padaku. Kukira mereka menyukaiku, tapi naas mereka menyukaimu. Aku kasihan pada yeoja-yeoja tidak beruntung itu." Kata Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuangnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun meraih kantong plastik itu kemudian melemparkannya ke tempat sampah.

"Setidaknya aku harus memberitahumu dulu kalau kau mendapat surat." Kata Sehun—ia duduk di bangkunya lagi.

"Oh ya, Chan. Sehun memakan semua cokelat dari para yeoja yang seharusnya untukmu." Kata Kai.

Sehun memukul ringan kepala Kai, "Yak! Bahkan kau ikut memakannya juga Blackkie!"

Kai tersenyum lebar, ia melepaskan kepalanya dari tangan si evil maknae. Oh ya, Sehun disebut maknae karena diantara mereka bertiga (Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun), Sehun-lah yang termuda.

"Lain kali tidak usah memberitahuku, buang saja suratnya dan ambil semua hadiah dari mereka." Kata Chanyeol.

"Jinja!?" Kai antusias.

Chanyeol mengangguk, setelahnya terdengar sorak-sorak dari bibir dua sahabatnya itu. Kai dan Sehun begitu childish, mereka bersorak serta menari dengan tidak jelas.

Teng-Teng-Teng!

Kai dan Sehun duduk di bangkunya, setelah ini adalah kelas Matematika Jang songsaengnim yang super disiplin dan galak, jadi untuk antisipasi mereka berusaha untuk diam.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jang songsaengnim muncul dari balik pintu. Ia menatap seisi kelas dengan garang, namun sesaat kemudian ia menunjukan wajah charming—guru labil.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari Hyeonggu High School, bersikaplah yang baik pada teman baru kalian." Kata Jang songsaengnim.

Para murid celingukan karena tidak ada siapa-siapa di sebelah Jang Songsaengnim. Jang songsaengnim juga celingukan, ia kira si murid baru membuntutinya.

"Masuklah!" kata Jang songsaengnim.

Seorang namja muncul dari balik pintu. Ia berdiri di sebelah Jang songsaengnim. Biar kujelaskan sedikit tentang namja itu. Namja itu cukup pendek untuk ukuran namja, rambutnya berwarna ungu, kulitnya sungguh putih bersih, jari-jarinya terlihat lentik, wajahnya nampak lembut seperti yeoja, dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang cukup manis itu.

"Woah~ apa kau bercaya kalau dia namja, Kai?" bisik Sehun pada Kai.

Kai menggeleng, matanya tetap terpaku pada namja mungil itu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Jang songsaengnim.

Namja itu tersenyum lembut sebelum bibirnya terbuka, "Anyeonghaseo, nama saya Byun Baekhyun. Kalian bisa memanggilku Baekhyun."

Kemudian tidak terdengat suara lagi dari bibir namja itu.

"Sudah begitu saja?" tanya Jang songsaengnim.

Baekhyun menangguk, "Yap!"

Manik mata Jang songsaengnim bergerak kesana kemari guna mencari bangku kosong.

"Kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Chanyeol." Kata Jang songsaengnim.

Seluruh siswa tercekat, bahkan bangku itu dibiarkan kosong karena apabila terisi maka Chanyeol akan murka. Dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mau duduk dengan orang lain selain dua sahabatnya.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah bangku kosong itu kemudian duduk disana. Mata para yeoja yang iri mengikutinya. Sungguh, siswa baru itu sangat beruntung karena bisa menempati bangku di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Hari ini ada rapat guru, maaf saya tidak bisa mengajar. Kalian bisa belajar sendiri asalkan tidak ramai dan jangan berkunjung ke cafetaria." Kata Jang songsaengnim, kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

Namja mungil itu bergerak tidak nyaman di bangkunya, mata elang para yeoja masih menghujamnya. Ia tidak takut, hanya saja statusnya sebagai siswa baru yang ia takutkan.

"Hm, hai. Namamu siapa?" tanya Baekhyun, akhirnya ia membuka pembicaraan dengan teman sebangkunya yang tampak tidak perduli dengan keberadaannya.

Chanyeol tidak bergerming, ia malah sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal, _sombong sekali namja keriting ini._

"Baiklah, karena kau tidak memiliki nama maka aku akan memanggilmu keriting, okay deal." Kata Baekhyun, kemudian ia tidak mengurusi teman sebangkunya itu lagi.

Kai dan Sehun cengengesan di bangku sebelah yang terletak di dekat Chanyeol. Mereka tidak menyangka, si siswa baru tampak tidak begitu tertarik pada Chanyeol yang notabene adalah Guardian di SMU mereka.

"Chan, kau begitu beruntung bisa duduk bersama namja manis itu, kekeke~" kata Kai.

Chanyeol menoleh, ia menatap Kai dengan datar.

"Kalian bisa membuatnya tidak betah dibangku-ku, kan?" tanya Chanyeol lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Kai dan Sehun tersenyum tipis kemudian menunjukan ibu jarinya—okay sign.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melipat kakinya, ia ingin buang air kecil tapi tidak tahu di mana letak toilet. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengajak seseorang untuk menemaninya.

"Hm, adakah yang mau menemaniku ke toilet? Aku tidak tahu letaknya." Kata Baekhyun.

Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja, para penghuni kelas merasa iri pada Baekhyun dan memilih untuk membenci siswa baru itu. Baekhyun menghela nafas, sial, inilah rasanya menjadi siswa baru.

Kai dan Sehun menampakkan smirk mereka kemudian berjalan mendekat ke Baekhyun.

"Kau butuh bantuan? Kami akan mengantarmu." Kata Kai.

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang, "Ah benarkah? Gomawo~"

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan di belakang Kai dan Sehun, ia tidak bisa melihat smirk iblis yang terulas di bibir namja-namja di depannya itu.

"Eungh~" Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi, tapi ia mencoba untuk menahannya. Tidak lucu bukan apabila ia ngompol -_-

Kai dan Sehun sengaja membawa Baekhyun berputar-putar, mereka bermaksud untuk mengerjai si namja mungil agar tidak betah duduk bersama Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Kai...Sehun..." kata Baekhyun.

"Eum, sebentar lagi kita sampai kok." Kata Sehun, ia menyembunyikan tawanya saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang mulai pucat.

Akhirnya setelah 15 menit berlalu, Kai dan Sehun membawa Baekhyun ke toilet. Aish, mereka tidak sebaik itu. Terdengar teriakan cempreng dari bibir para yeoja saat Baekhyun masuk ke toilet.

Sial! Baekhyun tidak melihat women sign karena ia terlalu terburu-buru. Baekhyun cepat-cepat berlari keluar sebelum ia diguyur air oleh para yeoja yang murka.

"Aish, kalian mengerjaiku?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kai dan Sehun meringis ketika melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun yang sangat imut.

"Kajja, antarkan aku ke toilet namja. Aish, kenapa sekolah ini begitu luas? Susah sekali untuk menemukan toilet namja." Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu.

Sehun dan Kai berpandangan, seolah mereka saling mengatakan, _si pendek belum kapok juga?_

Akhirnya karena kasihan, Sehun dan Kai membawa Baekhyun ke toilet namja. Mereka menunggu si pendek di depan pintu toilet.

"Namja itu daebak, bahkan tidak marah sama sekali." Kata Sehun.

"Belum tentu dia tidak marah. Bagaimana kalau setelah keluar dari toilet ia mengamuk dan memukuli kita?" tanya Kai.

"Hey, tubuhnya pendek dan lemah begitu mana bisa memukul orang." Kata Sehun.

Kai diam, _benar juga kata Sehun_.

Pintu toilet terbuka, menampakan namja pendek yang memperlihatkan wajah bahagia.

"Woah~ akhirnya aku sudah berhasil mengeluarkannya. Rasanya sangat tersiksa, gomawo Sehun, gomawo Kai." kata Baekhyun dengan riang.

Kai dan Sehun mengangkat alis mereka—raut wajah heran.

"Kau tidak marah pada kami?" tanya Kai.

Kali ini Baekhyun yang menampakkan wajah heran.

"Memangnya kenapa harus marah? Kalian kan sudah mengantarku."

Kai menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, bro. Kajja kita kembali ke kelas."

.

.

.

Chanyeol menunggu dua sahabatnya yang tidak juga kembali ke kelas. Memangnya mereka melakukan apa pada Baekhyun? Ia begitu cemas, takut-takut bahwa mereka berlebihan dan mengakibatkan hal yang fatal pada Baekhyun.

Brak! Pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasar.

Kai dan Sehun nampak dari balik pintu, nafas mereka tidak beraturan seperti habis di kejar hantu.

"Untung saja..." kata kai.

Sehun mengelus dadanya, mencoba meneraturkan nafasnya.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Kai.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, ia menoleh ke belakang, si pendek nampak sedang memakan ramyun-nya.

"Kau membawanya ke kelas?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya, bahkan ia tidak terfikirkan sedikitpun untuk membawa mangkuk ramyunnya karena dikejar songsaengnim yang kebetulan melintas di cafetaria.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, "Kau mau ku-suapi?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk dengan cepat, sebenarnya ia cukup lapar sehingga ia mengajak Baekhyun dan Kai ke kafetaria.

Baekhyun berjalan ke bangkunya dibuntuti Sehun dan Kai, kemudian nampaklah adegan suap-suapan yang ditonton dengan tatapan tidak percaya oleh si tinggi.

Chanyeol menarik lengan Kai.

"Kenapa kalian malah akrab? Bukankah seharusnya kalian mengerjainya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kami tidak tega karena dia sangat baik dan polos."

Chanyeol mengehela nafas dengan kesal, ia tidak bisa membayangkan duduk dengan Baekhyun lebih lama.

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam.

"Keriting, apakah kau mau?" tanya Baekhyun, ia mengacungkan sumpitnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng kemudian duduk di bangkunya.

Baekhyun tidak perduli, ia kembali menyuapi Sehun dan Kai.

.

.

.

TBC

Hola~

Review-nya ditunggu...#tebar bunga.

Kalau gak ada respon maka gak akan aku lanjutkan.

Percuma kan kalau udah buat susah-susah tapi gak direspon?

Rasanya JLEB dan sangat SAKIT :D

Maka, aku minta dengan sangat—

REVIEW ya!

Aaaiinngggg~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Abracadabra Chanyeol's Eyes

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Rated : T

Notes : Holaaa~ Gomawo bagi yang udah review. Minimal nambah 10 review maka akan aku update lagi. Tapi kalo gak sampai ya nunggu setahun lagi :P

Maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu, soalnya lagi sibuk banget nih, aku harus make and post beberapa chapter di ff-ku yang lain.

~Hanya dengan menatap matanya, maka kau akan jatuh cinta padanya~

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

Inget ya, genre-nya fantasi. Kalau ada yang enggak masuk akal mohon makhlum adanya :D

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju sekolah. Kali ini ia memakai kacamata bening ber-bingkai hitam andalannya. Ia malas mengenakan soft lense karena ia terlalu tersiksa, ia tidak dapat berkedip dengan normal.

Yah, walaupun ia tampak seperti 'Nerd' tapi tidak apa-apalah, toh dia tetap saja tampan.

Ada alasan dibalik soft lense dan kacamata itu. Andaikan ia normal, ia tidak akan mau mengenakan dua benda itu. Hanya saja, sesuatu yang fatal akan terjadi apabila ia tidak mengenakan salah satu benda itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol Pov

Who knows?

Aku tidak tahu akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Hal yang ku anggap tidak wajar dan imposible. Tapi aku sudah membuktikannya, dan semua itu memang benar.

Kejadian itu berlangsung dua tahun yang lalu disaat aku berumur 15 tahun.

Flashback...

Chanyeol berlari dengan tergesa-gesa seperti dikejar hantu. Ya, itu bahkan lebih buruk dari hantu. Akhirnya ia sampai di rumah, dengan cepat ia bersembunyi setelah mengunci semua pintu dan jendela.

Nyonya Park begitu heran dengan anak semata wayangnya. Mengapa ia terlihat sangat ketakutan hingga berkeringat seperti itu.

"Channie waeyo?" tanya nyonya Park, ia membelai rambut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengatur nafas sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Eomma, kenapa mereka mengejarkau? Kenapa yeoja-yeoja itu mengejarku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Eomma aku takut." Suara Chanyeol bergetar.

Dahi nyonya Park berkerut, kemudian ia mendekap putera-nya yang ketakutan itu.

"Yang ku takutkan terjadi."

Sebelum menceritakan semuanya kepada Chanyeol, nyonya Park meminta Tuan Park untuk segera pulang dari kantor.

"Jadi Chan, kau mirip eomma. Ketika kau beranjak dewasa, kau akan memiliki daya tarik yang hebat, apalagi saat kau eye contact dengan orang. Mereka akan tergila-gila padamu." Jelas nyonya Park.

"Kalau appa normal." Kata Tuan Park diselingi senyum lebar.

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi bagaimana eomma? Apa setiap hari aku akan dikejar mereka? Bagaimana dengan sekolahku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau hanya perlu memakai soft lense atau kacamata dan semuanya beres." Kata nyonya Park.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, sungguh ini adalah hal terbodoh di dunia. Mana ada yang begituan di dunia ini. semua harus bisa diuji secara ilmiah, dan daya tarik karena eye contact hanya seperti dongeng saja.

"Bagaimana kalau semua orang menyukaiku? Bagaimana aku bisa tahu mereka menyukaiku dengan tulus atau tidak?" tanya Chanyeol.

Nyonya Park tersenyum lebar, "Orang yang tidak terpengaruh oleh eye contact-mu adalah orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus. Appa-mu dulu juga begitu, eomma yang harus mengejarnya hingga dapat. Oh ya, matamu akan normal ketika kau sudah mendapatkan orang itu."

Ini gila! Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Akhirnya setelah kejadian itu, Chanyeol tidak pernah lepas dari soft lense maupun kacamata.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk ke kelasnya, matanya langsung sakit ketika melihat adegan menjijikan di depan matanya. Sehun dan Kai bermain-main dengan Baekhyun, mereka tertawa bersama, mereka tampak sangat bahagia dan menikmati masa muda.

Sudah dua minggu ini Chanyeol diacuhkan oleh Kai dan Sehun karena kehadiran si pendek. Entah, orang macam apa si pendek sehingga dua sahabatnya melupakannya begitu saja.

"Hey keriting! Kau mau main kartu dengan kita?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berjalan ke bangkunya, kemudian duduk di sana tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun yang sudah mau menanyainya.

Baekhyun yang merasa tidak direspon hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian melanjutkan permainan.

"Sudahlah, keriting memang selalu seperti itu." Kata Sehun.

Baekhyun terkikik pelan mendengar Sehun yang memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'keriting' juga.

"Apa jangan-jangan keriting tidak bisa bermain kartu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak bolot untuk sekedar mendengar percakapan di bangku sebelahnya, tangannya mengepal kemudian ia beranjak dari bangkunya—menghampiri bangku tempat bocah-bocah itu bermain kartu.

Baekhyun menunduk begitu melihat si tinggi yang menghampirinya. Apa si tinggi akan marah? Aish, kenapa ia begitu pemarah?

"Hei, pendek!" panggil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan sangat hati-hati, kemudian matanya menangkap mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan elang.

"Waeyo?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang kosong.

"Aku ikut main." Kata Chanyeol kemudian.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, ia mengumpulkan semua kartu kemudian memulai permainan dari awal.

"Kalau kau kalah, kau menraktir kami, okay?" tanya Sehun.

"Okay, aku tidak takut."

.

.

.

Baekhyun sangat berpengalaman dalam bermain kartu sejak junior high school, tentu saja ia selalu menang saat melawan Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol. Ups, sejak tadi Chanyeol menduduki kursi kekalahan.

Chanyeol tampak frustasi, jujur ia sangat jarang bermain kartu seperti ini. dan ia tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun sangat handal.

Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Chanyeol, seakan mau mencium si tinggi. Tapi, tentu saja itu tidak terjadi. Baekhyun hanya membisikkan beberapa kalimat di telinga Chanyeol.

"Kau kalah..." Baekhyun berbisik.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Baekhyun hanya tertawa geli bersama Sehun dan Kai karena wajah kesal Chanyeol begitu lucu.

"Bro, kau harus menraktir kami, okay?" tanya Kai.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Katakan saja kau mau ditraktir dimana."

Kai menampakan senyum yang menjengkelkan atau disebut smirk. Chanyeol sampai merinding melihat wajah Kai yang nampak buas -_-

.

.

.

Neoui ireumeul beurego

Neoui soneul jabado doeneun na

Buseo jineun haet sareun naman bichuna

Na ireohge haengbok haedo dwae?

(Reff Lucky of EXO)

Disinilah Chanyeol, didalam mobilnya yang berisi Sehun, Kai, dan juga Baekhyun.

Kai sibuk mengemudi, Chanyeol sibuk menggerutu di jok depan. Dan di jok belakang sangat ribut dengan suara Baekhyun dan Sehun yang terus bernyanyi sejak keberangkatan mereka tadi.

Sebenarnya suara Baekhyun sangat indah, tapi karena ia berkolaborasi dengan si cadel Sehun, maka lagu yang seharusnya terdengar keren malah berantakan. Apalagi koreografi tidak nyambung dari dua manusia itu. Kai hanya terkikik geli sambil sesekali ikut bernyanyi.

Mereka akan berlibur ke pantai, berhubung besok libur. Pantainya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Seharusnya kalian bilang sejak awal kalau ingin traktiran liburan, aku bisa menolaknya." Kata Chanyeol.

"Makanya kami tidak memberitahumu." Kata Kai.

Baekhyun dan Sehun tetap cuap-cuap dibelakang, tidak mengindahkan perasaan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Hya! Mereka sampai.

Kai memarkirkan mobil Chanyeol di depan sebuah pondok, mereka akan bermalam di sana dan kembali besok sore. Baekhyun sangat antusias, bibirnya terus saja mengulas senyum.

Sehun dan Kai sudah masuk ke pondok duluan, mereka membawa back pack yang terlihat ringan di bahu mereka. Baekhyun mengangkat back pack-nya, senyumnya lenyap begitu saja setelah merasakan beban berat di lengannya.

"Ough..." Baekhyun mengeluh lengannya yang sakit.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sejenak, apa ia kan membantu Baekhyun? Tidak. Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas melihat tingkah Chanyeol. _Aish namja ini begitu menyeramkan!_

Baekhyun memilih untuk menyeret back pack-nya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian seseorang mengangkat back pack-nya.

"Tas-mu bisa rusak."

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, Chanyeol berbalik lagi dan membantunya? Aish, pasti hanya kebetulan saja. Ia tahu Chanyeol tipikal orang cuek dan tidak mau tahu.

Baekhyun masuk ke pondok itu. Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol berdiri disana, menunggu si pendek yang berjalan terlalu lama.

"Sehun satu kamar dengan Chanyeol, dan kau bersamaku Baek." Kata Kai.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian tersenyum.

"Ini tas-mu." Chanyeol melempar back pack Baekhyun begitu saja kepada si pemilik, membuat Baekhyun hampir jatuh terjungkal karena menangkap back pack yang begitu berat.

"Aish, jangan seperti itu Chan." Kai meraih back pack Baekhyun, kali ini ia yang membawakannya.

"Kajja kita menata barang-barang kemudian bermain di pantai!" teriak Sehun.

"Horray!" Baekhyun bersorak sambil melompat-lompat.

Chanyeol menatap si pendek yang melompat-lompat seperti anak kelinci dengan tatapan heran. _Bagaimana bisa anak ini adalah namja berumur 17 tahun?_

Tunggu! Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun seperti anak kelinci? Apa karena Baekhyun sangat imut dan menggemaskan?

.

.

.

Baekhyun bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Sehun. Sehun baru saja menyipratkan air pada Baekhyun yang masih daam kondisi kering, Baekhyun berniat untuk membalasnya tapi Sehun malah melarikan diri sehingga mereka kejar-kejaran.

Chanyeol dan kai hanya duduk di kursi santai yang berjejer di sepanjang pantai. Mereka meikmati pemandangan teman-teman mereka yang terlihat seperti anak elementary school. Teman? Ralat, Chanyeol belum mengakui Baekhyun sebagai temannya. Ini terlalu cepat mengingat ia baru kenal Baekhyun beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Chan lihatlah, Baekhyun menggemaskan bukan?" tanya Kai, ia bermaksud menggoda Chanyeol yang masih belum bisa tersenyum sejak keberangkatan mereka.

"Bodi bantet begitu mana yang terlihat menggemaskan?" tanya Chanyeol balik. Ia menatap si pendek yang mengenakan kaos putih dan celana pendek. Ia, Sehun, dan Kai topless, menunjukan ABS mereka.

"Justru karena bodi-nya itu dia terlihat menggemaskan."

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau menyukainya?"

"Yak, tidak secepat itu aku menyukai seseorang. Kurasa dia lebih cocok denganmu."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, ia kembali mengawasi anak-anak elementary school yang bertubuh seperti anak senior high school, Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Sehun berlari sambil terus meledek si pendek yang tidak lelah mengejarnya. Ia memperlambat larinya tapi begitu Baekhyun hampir menangkapnya ia akan berlari dengan sangat cepat. Baekhyun akan berteriak-teriak memaki, membuat Sehun tambah bersemangat.

"Yak! Oh Sehun, lihatlah aku akan menangkapmu!" teriak Baekhyun.

Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya, "Kaki-mu pendek begitu mana mungkin bisa berlari dengan cepat dan menangkapku? Hahaha~"

Baekhyun menghentikan larinya, benar juga yang dikatakan Sehun. Yang ada ia malah mati karena terlalu lelah.

"Baiklah aku menyerah!" teriak Baekhyun.

Sehun berhenti berlari, ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Jinja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia berjalan ke arah laut kemudian menenggelamkan tubuhnya disana.

"Whoa~ ini sangat segar. Kai...Sehun...kemarilah!" teriak Baekhyun.

Hanya Kai dan Sehun? Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak menyukainya, jadi ia tidak mengajak Chanyeol, takut si tinggi merasa jengkel padanya.

Kai dan Sehun berlari menghampiri Baekhyun, mereka ikut menceburkan dirinya. Ini saat yang tepat! Baekhyun menghujam Sehun dengan air tanpa ampun, membuat si cadel gelagapan.

"Yak! Baek... ap-a kau mau membunuhku!?"

Baekhyun menghentikan aksinya, ia tersenyum lebar kepada Sehun.

"Ayo kita lebih ke tengah lagi." Ajak Kai.

Baekhyun tampak ragu, "Aku disini saja."

"Kau takut?" tanya Sehun.

"Ani, hanya saja... kakiku cukup pendek dan aku tidak akan bisa sampai di tengah bersama kalian." Ucap Baekhyun dengan jujur. Sehun dan Kai tertawa mendengar ungkapan Baekhyun barusan, jinja... namja ini begitu polosnya.

"Arra, aku akan menggendongmu." Kata Kai.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar, "Benarkah?"

Kai mengangguk, ia mengisyaratkan pada Baekhyun agar namja pendek itu naik ke punggungnya. Baekhyun menurut, kemudian mereka menuju ke tengah laut.

"Ini menyenangkan." kata Baekhyun, ia mendekap leher Kai dengan erat.

"Chanyeol masih tetap di sana." Kata Sehun, ia menunjuk kursi santai yang di duduki Chanyeol.

"Dia tidak akan hilang, ayo lebih ke tengah lagi!" teriak Baekhyun dengan girang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol Pov

Hah! Aku bosan.

Aku juga ingin menceburkan diri ke laut bersama mereka, tapi bagaimana dengan soft lense-ku? Sialan.

Aku hanya bisa menatap mereka dari sini, mereka bisa hidup dengan bebas sedangkan aku? Aish, menyebalkan.

Baekhyun meminta gendong Kai? apa yang dipikirkan namja pendek itu? Mereka bahkan baru kenal dan ia sudah membuat Kai repot seperti itu. Salahkan kaki-kakinya yang pendek itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, aku melihat mereka kembali ke pantai dengan raut wajah bahagia.

Baekhyun turun dari punggung kai, kemudian ia berlari...

Ke arahkku?

.

.

.

"Keriting, ayo kita bermain voli pantai? Ini akan sangat menyenangkan!" kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meniti pandangannya,mencari Kai dan Sehun yang tidak nampak.

"Dimana Kai dan Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mereka membeli minum. Ayolah... kau mau, kan?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia ber-pose imut yang sangat natural karena he's born with it :P

"Tidak."

"Aish, kenapa kau begitu membenciku? Ayolah, kita adalah teman."

Chanyeol nampak berfikir. _Tidak menyenangkan kalau tidak mengerjai namja pendek ini._

"Aku akan menjadi temanmu, tapi—"

"Apa?"

"Kau bisa surfing?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tampak ragu, "Tapi itu sudah lama sekali."

"Aku akan mengikuti permintaanmu kalau kau mau menuruti permintaanku, surfing." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang semula ragu kini mengangguk dengan percaya diri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan ke tengah pantai dengan hati-hati, tangannya memegang papan surfing yang ia dapatkan di tempat penyewaan.

Chanyeol tetap duduk di bangku santai, menatap si pendek yang akan beraksi di tengah gelombang.

Pelan-pelan Baekhyun menaiki papan surfing itu, ia mengayuh dengan tangannya menuju tengah pantai.

"Itu gelombangnya!" teriak Baekhyun dengan girang.

Ia berdiri, menunggu gelombang semakin dekat dengannya.

Dengan profesional, ia beraksi di atas gelombang dengan sangat keren. Ia tidak menampakkan senyum bodohnya, wajahnya sangat serius.

Para pengunjung pantai memerhatikan si pendek yang tampak menakjubkan. Mereka bertepuk tangan atas pertunjukan yang diberikan si pendek.

Chanyeol yang semula bersandar, kini duduk tegak. Bibirnya terbuka, menatap dengan heran si pendek yang begitu... Cool!

Baekhyun begitu serius, ia ke tengah laut lagi, menunggu gelombang yang lebih besar.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, _gelombangnya terlalu besar! Tapi si pendek tampak sudah profesional. Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu._

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar begitu ombak yang lebih besar datang, ia bersiap-siap untuk mengendarai gelombang itu diatas papan surfingnya.

Ombak itu menghempas sebelum Baekhyun ada diatasnya, membuat si pendek terombang-ambing kemudian jatuh dari papan surfing.

Chanyeol tersadar oleh teriakan para pengunjung pantai, mereka menunjuk tengah laut, dimana Baekhyun sudah tidak nampak disana.

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol berlari ke laut, _namja pendek itu! Apakah ia sudah hanyut oleh arus?_

.

.

.

TBC

Hola~

Udah tahu lagu baru EXO yang Overdose?

Keren banget, lagunya begitu manly.

Gak sabar nunggu mereka di stage :D

Aku tunggu review-nya.

Pendek juga gak apa-apa kok.

Kekeke~ Aaiiing~


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Abracadabra Chanyeol's Eyes

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Rated : T

Notes : Hola~ kita ketemu lagi.

Enjoy This Fic ^^

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyelam, ia mencoba mencari sosok pendek yang entah masih ada di sekitar sini atau sudah hanyut oleh arus.

Chanyeol membuka matanya, untung air lautnya berwarna jernih. Ia mencoba memperjelas apa yang ia tangkap di matanya, sosok itu! Sosok itu sudah terlihat sangat lemas.

Chanyeol meraih tubuh Baekhyun, ia memeluknya dengan erat ketika melewati batu karang.

Duagh!

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati, _Argh! Sakit sekali._

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke daratan, ia merebahkan Baekhyun. Ditatapnya wajah Baekhyun yang pucat, _astaga bila terlambat dia kan mati!_

Chanyeol membuka bibir Baekhyun, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian chu~ ia mencium sekaligus menyalurkan nafasnya pada Baekhyun.

Huk...huk...huk...

Baekhyun terbatuk, air yang menyumbat nafasnya berhasil keluar. Ia membuka matanya, ada Chanyeol di depannya. Ia memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, ia sangat ketakutan, bagaimana bila tadi ia mati di laut?

"Keriting... hiks... aku takut..." Baekhyun terisak, lengannya masih erat memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, ia teringat sesuatu. Ia beranjak, membuat pelukan Baekhyun terlepas, ia meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terbangun, beberapa orang mengerubunginya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang namja.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tapi lenganmu berdarah." Kata namja itu.

Baekhyun menatap lengannya, ada darah disana. Ia menyentuh darah itu, tidak... lengannya tidak terluka.

"Tapi ini bukan darahku... ah, jangan-jangan!" Baekhyun tersentak, apa Chanyeol terluka karena menyelamatkannya?

.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya, ia memegang lengannya yang terluka dan berdarah. Aww... perih sekali.

Chanyeol bercermin, ia menatap lukanya yang cukup dalam akibat benturan dengan karang. Mata Chanyeol beralih pada wajahnya, _astaga! Soft lense-nya! _

"Akh, pasti lepas saat aku menyelam tadi." Umpat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil kaca mata berbingkai hitam-nya, ia mengenakannya, bisa berakibat fatal apabila ia tidak melindungi matanya.

Tok-tok-tok

Cklek!

Chanyeol menoleh, Baekhyun berdiri disana dengan wajah takut-takut.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol dengan dingin.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, "A-aku akan mengobati lukamu. Ak-aku sudah membawa obatnya."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan dingin, _semua adalah salahnya!_

"Tidak perlu, pergilah!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, ia memberanikan menatap mata Chanyeol yang tajam.

"Kau sudah berjanji menjadi temanku saat aku berhasi surfing kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol teringat kata-katanya, benar, Baekhyun tenggelam juga karenanya.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja."

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, ia duduk di sisi ranjang dimana Chanyeol juga duduk disana.

Ia membersihkan luka Chanyeol dengan alkohol, kemudian meratakan obat merah disana. Chanyeol tampak menahan perih, Baekhyun meniup luka Chanyeol dengan telaten.

Hufff...huffff...huffff

"Sudah, pasti akan cepat sembuh. Mandilah, kau bau amis." Kata Baekhyun, ia berlalu dari kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menatap punggung Baekhyun yang kemudian hilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menenteng handuk, baru saja ia akan mandi. Kai masuk ke kamar mereka dengan wajah cemas.

"Kata orang-orang kau baru tenggelam? Bagaimana sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai.

"Aku baik, Chanyeol menolongku. Tadi aku sempat pingsan, sih." Kata Baekhyun.

Kai mengelus dadanya, ia kira terjadi suatu hal yang fatal pada Baekhyun.

"Menolongmu?" tanya Kai, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Berarti dia berciuman denganmu?" tanya Kai lagi, ia bermaksud untuk menggoda si pendek, dan berhasil membuat pipi si pendek memerah.

"Ah jinja? Apakah harus lips contact?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kai menyeringai, "Ne, tadi adalah first kiss-nya. Kekeke~"

Baekhyun ingin sekali protes, itu juga first kiss-nya, dan sebenarnya ia ingin ber-first kiss dengan orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, ia menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia memikirkan kejadian tadi, dimana Baekhyun hampir saja mati di laut. Fikirannya terus mengacu pada si pendek. Apalagi saat ia ingat bahwa mereka baru lips contact.

Sehun tengah asik memainkan ponselnya dengan bibir yang bergerak-gerak lucu.

Sudah malam, tapi ia tidak bisa tidur juga.

"Chan, kau belum tidur?" tanya Sehun.

"Belum."

"Akh, aku tidak bia tidur. Aku akan ke kamar Kai dan bermain game bersamanya." Kata Sehun, ia beranjak dari ranjang kemudian hilang di balik pintu.

Chanyeol masih diam di tempat beberapa saat. Kemudian ia ikut keluar dari kamar, ia ingin jalan-jalan di tepi pantai.

Kruuukkk

"Aku lapar lagi?" tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

Tadi sudah makan malam bersama yang lain. Tadi ada yang aneh pada Baekhyun ketika mereka sedang makan malam. Si pendek tidak mau menatap wajah Chanyeol, dan ia tampak sangat sebal sekali.

Chanyeol sampai di tepi pantai, tidak terlalu gelap, ada beberapa lampu penerangan disana.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, apa itu tuyul? Kenapa berjongkok di tepi pantai? Chanyeol mendekat ke siluet itu, ternyata itu bukan tuyul, si pendek jongkok di sana.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan tenang sehingga si pendek tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Chanyeol memerhatikan apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Park Chanyeol sialan?"

Baekhyun mendongak, ia mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Deg! Baekhyun menghapus tulisannya di pasir. _Akh, aku ketahuan sialan. Kenapa dia ada disini?_

Pyur!

Baekhyun kehilangan keseimbangan, ia terjungkal sehingga jatuh di air.

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun, _aish kenapa anak ini sangat ceroboh?_

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya yang basah, baju dan celananya juga ikut basah.

"Aish, kenapa semua terjadi kepadaku?" umpat Baekhyun sambil membersihkan bajunya dari pasir.

Chanyeol menunduk, mencoba menatap wajah Baekhyun yang kelewat kotor.

"Sepertinya kau harus mandi lagi." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap dengan tidak suka pada Chanyeol.

"Ini semua salahmu, kenapa kau menyuruhku surfing? Akhirnya aku tenggelam. Kenapa juga kau harus menolongku dan merebut first kiss-ku? Aku hanya mau ber-first kiss dengan orang yang kucintai karena aku tidak pernah melupakan first kiss-ku, dan sekarang kau yang mendapatkannya!" Baekhyun mengomel dengan wajah cemberut.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, _first kiss?_

"Tadi itu hanya pertolongan, itu tidak masuk dalam kategori ciuman babo. Kalau aku tidak menolongmu apa kau mau mati disana dan dimakan Hiu?"

"Lebih baik aku mati dimakan Hiu dari pada berciuman denganmu! kau tahu, itu ciuman yang berharga! Bahkan kau melakukannya dengan buruk, sama sekali tidak memakai perasaan!" Baekhyun masih cuap-cuap sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, ia meletakkan tangannya di tengkuk Baekhyun, ia menarik tengkuk Baekhyun kemudian...

Chu~

Ciuman kedua mereka.

Kali ini seperti yang diminta Baekhyun, Chanyeol melakukannya dengan perasaan walau tidak jelas perasaan apa itu -_-

Chanyeol menggigit kecil bibir Baekhyun yang sangat menggoda di dalam bibirnya.

Baekhyun semula ingin berontak, namun saat merasakan apa yang disebut ciuman yang sesungguhnya ia malah jatuh dan hanyut dalam perasaan yang tidak di mengertinya.

Wow! Luar biasa!

Chanyeol melepas tatutan bibir mereka, ia mengusap bibir plum Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Sudah kan? Sekarang kau jangan mengomel masalah ciuman tanpa perasaan lagi." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun speechless, ia masih hanyut dalam perasaan yang sungguh daebak!

Chanyeol menepuk bahu Baekhyun, "Dan juga... lupakan ciuman barusan."

Baekhyun sadar sepenuhnya, emosinya naik.

"Yak! Mana bisa begitu? Kau malah sudah menciumku dua kali bagaimana aku melupakannya babo!" Baekhyun memukuli lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhyun, kemudian ia menariknya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Temani aku makan."

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali ke pondok. Baekhyun langsung masuk kekamarnya.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya, kosong. Dimana Sehun?

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang.

"Sehun? itu kau?" tanya Chanyeol.

Pintu terbuka, lagi-lagi yang tampak disana adalah Baekhyun.

"Sehun tidur bersama Kai di kamarku. Aku boleh tidur disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya—malas. Ia merebahkan dirinya begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, ia menutup pintu kemudian naik ke ranjang Chanyeol, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sana.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu naik?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aish, sekarang dalam kondisi darurat!"

Chanyeol diam, sekarang ia sangat ngantuk.

.

.

.

TBC

Hola~

Tinggalkan review ya reader-nim!

Pendek juga gak apa-apa...

Itu tandanya kalian menghargaiku :)


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Abracadabra Chanyeol's Eyes

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Rated : T

Notes : Hola~ kita ketemu lagi.

Enjoy This Fic ^^

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah si pendek yang masih pulas.

Chanyeol mengamati wajah si pendek, menelusuri tiap lekukannya, kemudian matanya berhenti tepat di bibir Baekhyun. Semalam ia membuat jejak di sana.

Entah sadar atau tidak, sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat.

Baekhyun menggeliat, sontak membuat Chanyeol menutup matanya—pura-pura tidur.

Si pendek membuka matanya, ia bangkit kemudian mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol.

"Woy bangunlah, kau tahu hari ini kita pulang!"

Chanyeol membuka matanya kemudian menyingkirkan tangan si pendek dari tubuhnya.

"Arra...arra..."

.

.

.

Chanyeol Pov

Kurasa aku hampir gila.

Seharian ini aku terus memikirkan bibir si pendek.

Entah kenapa, aku menjadi kecanduan dengan bibir itu.

Oh ya, lagi pula aku juga baru pertama kali berciuman sejak aku lahir.

Aku melirik dari sepion pengemudi, dapat ku lihat si pendek yang masih antusias seperti perjalanan pergi, ia bernyanyi bersama Sehun di jok belakang.

Tidak...

Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Bisa saja dia sama dengan yang lainnya, hanya tertarik karena wajahku saja.

Aku membenci orang seperti itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan teman sebangku.

Tapi teman sebangkunya ini malah berkutat dengan smartphone tanpa memperdulikan tumpukan tugas di depan mereka.

Ia melirik di Kai dan Sehun yang mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama.

Aish—tak bisakan si tinggi memperhatikannya?

"Keriting, cepat kerjakanlah! Kau hanya memelototi smartphone-mu saja, setidaknya bantu aku atau bagaimana." Omel Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengantongi smartphone-nya.

"Kau sangat cerewet."

Telinga Baekhyun memanas, ia sudah mengerjakan tugasnya separuh lebih dan Chanyeol hanya mengatainya cerewet?

"Yak! Keriting menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan datar.

Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu, sejak pertama ia bertemu dengan si tinggi, tak sekalipun ia melihat si tinggi tanpa lensa di matanya.

"Kau selalu memakai lensa, wae?"

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti."

"Memangnya kenapa? Hanya untuk tampil keren saja? Hah, terlalu banyak tingkah."

"Diamlah."

"Kalau saja kau tidak tinggi, kau sama denganku, berwajah feminim seperti yeoja. Untunglah tuhan sedikit menyayangimu hingga kau diberi tubuh yang tinggi."

"Jadi kau sudah selesai dengan omong kosongmu itu?"

"Dasar keriting, cepat selesaikan tugasnya. Aku mau ke kafetaria dulu."

Chanyeol menggerutu, ia meraih lembar tugas kemudian mulai mengerjakannya.

"Kai, Sehun, ikut?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eoddiseo?" tanya Sehun.

"Kafetaria, aku lapar." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ne, kami ikut!" teriak Kai dan Sehun bersamaan.

Mereka mengikuti Baekhyun di belakang.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya, _si pendek benar-benar merebut mereka dariku._

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja kembali dari kafetaria bersama Kai dan Sehun.

Ia kembali ke bangkunya.

Baekhyun menopang dagu dengan tangannya sebelah kanan sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sedang mengerjakan tugas.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kau tampan kalau tidak menyebalkan."

Deg!

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak, ia biasa saja saat para penggemarnya mengatakan kalau dia tampan, tapi kenapa dengan reaksinya saat Baekhyun yang mengatakannya?

Bahkan Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan ringan tanpa beban.

"Aku tampan sejak lahir."

Baekhyun memukul ringan lengan Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kadar tampanmu menurun drastis karena kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol meraih smartphone-nya kemudian berkaca dengan kamera depan.

"Masih sama."

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol lagi.

Kali ini lebih keras.

"Aww..."

"Cepat kerjakan tugasnya, keriting."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia kembali berkutat dengan lembar-lembar tugas.

.

.

Keesokan paginya...

Baekhyun meletakkan bunga-bunga kecil di rambut keriting Chanyeol, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan pemilik rambut.

Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat karya benilai seni di rambut Chanyeol—benar-benar mirip sarang burung.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, pendek?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng lucu, ia menahan tawanya yang siap meledak.

Pagi ini ia berangkat sekolah bersama Chanyeol.

Dan disaat melewati taman sekolah ia jahil memetik bunga-bunga kecil dan meletakkannya di rambut keriting Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa heran sekaligus risih dengan tatapan aneh sekaligus wajah-wajah menahan tawa yang ditunjukan teman-temannya.

Ada yang salah dengannya?

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang berjalan di belakanganya.

Baekhyun hanya mentapnya dengan wajah poker.

Chanyeol menggidikkan bahunya, ia berjalan ke bangkunya.

"Woy man, kau tampak fashionista!" Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

Apanya yang fashionista?

"Jadi kau sekarang suka dengan bunga-bunga itu sebagai aksesoris?" tanya Kai, ia tetawa lepas setelahnya.

Chanyeol meraba rambutnya, dan benar saja bunga-bunga kecil itu berjatuhan.

"Ulahmu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil memasang wajah SOK polos.

"Mengakulah..."

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi, ia tetawa dengan keras melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang lucu.

"Aku sudah mengira ini ulahmu."

Chanyeol ber-smirk, kemudian ia mengejar Baekhyun.

Si pendek berlari lebih dulu untuk menghindari Chanyeol.

"Kai... Sehun! Hadang dia!"

Kai dan Sehun ikutan untuk menangkap Baekhyun.

Dalam hitungan detik, Baekhyun sudah tertangkap dan mendapat hukuman.

"Akh...haha..ha..ha geli...le..pas... ini geli!"

Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol menggelitiki Baekhyun yang sudah berguling-guling di lantai karena tidak tahan dengan rasa geli yang menghujamnya.

"Bilang ampun!" kata Sehun.

"Andwe!"

Sehun menambah volume kegelian.

"Akh..hahaha...ampun..hahaha..."

Namja-namja yang lebih tinggi melepaskan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di lantai kemudian mengatur nafasnya.

Wajahnya sudah memerah, tapi ia tidak marah.

Ia senang karena bisa menjadi bagian dari namja-namja itu.

Ya—namja-namja yang membuatnya merasakan kehidupan SMA yang indah dan melupakan masalahnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Kini gantian Chanyeol yang mengerjai Baekhyun.

Ia ingin melihat Baekhyun menderita akibat ulahnya.

Chanyeol meletakkan ular mainan di tas Baekhyun ketika si pendek ke kafetaria bersama Kai dan Sehun.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka tasnya, alisnya berkerut.

Chanyeol hanya melirik Baekhyun dengan ekor matanya.

Baekhyun menjepit ular mainan itu dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, ia mengangkatnya pelan.

"Eum? Siapa yang meletakkan benda ini di sini?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

Baekhyun melemparkan ular mainan itu asal-asalan, beberapa saat kemudian terdengar jeritan histeris para yeoja.

"Huh, dia tidak takut?" tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

Chanyeol menyerah untuk mengerjai si pendek.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa membuat si pendek ketakukan selain tenggelam.

Apa Chanyeol harus menenggelamkan si pendek?

Aish, dia tidak sejahat itu.

.

.

Chanyeol datang ke sekolah.

Kebetulan hari ini Baekhyun berangkat duluan.

Chanyeol harus menyelesaikan beberapa essay untuk dikumpulkan hari ini, rencananya ia akan menyalin milik Baekhyun.

Ketika membuka pintu kelas...

Pluk!

Tubuh Chanyeol dipenuhi putih-putih.

Tepung?

Chanyeol mendapati si pendek yang sedang tersenyum lebar di depannya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan marah.

"Aku hanya mengerjaimu, oh ya, hari kau ulang tahun bukan? Banyak yang menitipkan surat dan kado untukmu." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ingin sekali marah, tapi ia menahannya.

"Setiap hari selalu ada surat dan hadiah di loker-ku, jadi setiap hari aku ulang tahun? Para yeoja memang hobi memberiku hadiah. Intinya hari ini aku tidak ulang tahun." Jelas Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun membulat, _memalukan_.

Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Seisi kelas hanya dibuat bengong karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba melemparkan kantung plastik berisi tepung pada si tinggi.

"Mi-mianhae..." kata Baekhyun.

.

.

Songsaengnim tidak membiarkan siswa yang penuh tepung mengikuti pelajaran di kelas begitu saja.

Chanyeol tidak disuruh keluar, tapi sepulang sekolah ia harus mengepel toilet.

Dan kerena semua ulah Baekhyun, Baekhyun harus menemani Chanyeol mengerjakan hukumannya.

"Ini salahmu." Kata Chanyeol, ia berkutat dengan alat pel.

"Mian." Kata Baekhyun.

"Kata maaf tidak bisa membuat toilet bersih secara instan."

Baekhyun merebut alat pel Chanyeol.

"Arra, aku akan membersihkannya sendiri. Kau bisa pulang."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Chanyeol meninggalkan si pendek di toilet.

.

.

"Whoa, sudah selesai." Baekhyun merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan toilet.

Sudah sore rupanya.

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, itu Chanyeol?

Kenapa namja itu belum pulang?

"Hey, keriting."

Chanyeol menoleh, kemudian ia memberikan cup kopi pada Baekhyun.

"Minumlah."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia meraih cup kopi dari Chanyeol kemudian meneguknya pelan.

"Aku tidak suka kopi, rasanya pahit." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Oh, jadi apa yang kau suka?"

"Hmmm... es krim."

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan kita membeli es krim bersama Kai dan Sehun juga."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Ayay!"

.

.

TBC

Chapter ini mengecewakan, yah?

Molla, aku agak Blank akhir-akhir ini :(

Reviewnya ditunggu, langsung update KALAU reviewnya nambah banyak :D

Aaaiinggg~


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Abracadabra Chanyeol's Eyes

Writer: Channiengu/ByunFire

Pair : Chanbaek

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Rated : T

Notes : Hola~ kita ketemu lagi.

Enjoy This Fic ^^

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar begitu es krim pesanannya datang.

Yap, es krim rasa strawberry.

Ia berada di kedai es krim bersama Chanyeol, Sehun, dan juga Kai.

Ketiga namja lainnya juga sedang menikmati es krim mereka.

Sehun melirik es krim rasa strawberry milik Baekhyun. _Terlihat sangat enaaak._

"Baekhyunie, suapi aku~" Sehun ber puppy eyes.

"Nde, Hunnie..."

Baekhyun menyuapi Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

"Baekkie aku juga." Kai ikut-ikutan.

"Nde Kai-ah.."

Baekhyun menyuapi Kai.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas, jinja... sebenarnya berapa sih umur teman-temannya ini?

Dulu sebelum Baekhyun datang, Kai dan Sehun tidak manja seperti ini.

"Keriting mau?" tanya Baekhyun, ia mengacungkan sendok es krim-nya.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng.

Baekhyun kembali menikmati es krimnya hingga belepotan.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghela nafas, _anak ini benar-benar..._

Chanyeol meraih tisu untuk ia berikan pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnah, kau belepotan."

Suara Chanyeol?

Bukan.

Sehun mengelap bibir Baekhyun dengan tisu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Chanyeol menghela nafas.

Ia menggenggam erat tisu yang akan ia berikan pada Baekhyun.

Apa ia kesal pada Sehun?

Entahlah.. ia hanya merasa kesal saja.

.

.

Sehun dan Kai mengalungkan lengan mereka di leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berada di antara mereka.

Sedangkan Chanyeol?

Ia berjalan di belakang namja-namja itu dengan wajah bertekuk-tekuk.

Kenapa ia jadi orang yang di acuhkan?

Di sekolah ia menjadi idola, tapi di pertemanan ini dia menjadi orang yang paling di lupakan.

"Kau tahu Baek? Tiap bulan September di sekolah di adakan festival tahunan." Tanya Kai.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Dia kan murid baru, dasar babo." Kata Sehun.

Kai mencubit lengan Sehun.

"Aww!"

Kai menyeringai.

"Rasakan itu!"

"Oh, jadi bulan ini? memangnya acaranya apa saja?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmmm... ada bazar dan pentas seni, biasanya begitu."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk.

"Pasti menyenangkan!"

"Tentu saja."

Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia benar-benar di acuhkan dan tidak dianggap ada.

"Yak! Apa kalian melupakan keberadaanku?"

Ketiga namja di depan Chanyeol menoleh—tetap sambil saling memeluk dari samping.

"Tentu saja tidak, bro."—Kai.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Kalian semakin dekat dengan pendek dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan aku."

Kai terkekeh.

"Kau cemburu pada Baekhyun? Atau cemburu pada kami?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat.

"Yak! Tidak begit—"

"—sudahlah Chan, lagi pula kami menganggap Baekhyun itu bukan sahabat kami."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, apa maksudnya?

"Kami menganggapnya umma kami."

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh geli, ia umma bagi Sehun dan Kai.

"Bukankah Baekhyun terlihat paling manis di antara kita, emm... cantik?"—Sehun.  
Mood Baekhyun berubah, ia mendengus kesal, cantik katanya? Hey! Dia namja. Apa perlu ia membuktikannya? Dengan bukti fisik?

"Umma?"—Chanyeol.

"Nde, bagaimana kalau kau di panggil appa saja, eotte?"—Kai.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kemudian menendang lemah kaki Kai.

"Sungguh sial kalau memiliki anak sepertimu."

Sehun menyeringai.

"Tapi kau beruntung bisa memper-istri Baekhyun umma."

Deg!

Chanyeol terdiam sekejab.

Ia membayangkan bagaimana kalau Baekhyun benar-benar istrinya.

Baekhyun yang berjinjit apabila memasang dasi padanya.

Baekhyun yang memasak untuknya.

Baekhyun yang merawat anaknya.

Atau Baekhyun yang tampak sexy di atas ran—oh what the hell.

"Appa sedang ber-imajinasi, kalau begitu ayo kita kembali jalan."—Kai.

SeKaiBaek berbalik dan berjalan kembali, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk ber-angan sebelum...

"Yak! Tunggu aku!"

Chanyeol menyamakan posisinya, ia berjalan di sebelah Kai, kemudian mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai.

Mereka terlihat seperti F4, atau F3? karena Baekhyun lebih cocok menjadi Geum Jan Di.

.

.

Kembali di kelas yang damai, dimana guardian Chanyeol ada di sana. Kehidupannya begitu tenang sebelum ada makhluk yang bernama—

"Yak! Baekhyun! Kembalikan pensilku!"

—Yap, Baekhyun.

"Baek! Kemarikan catatanku! Aku masih belum selesai membacanya!"

Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol, ia merampas secara paksa buku catatan Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan si pemilik yang berkoar-koar#apa sih?

Baekhyun membaca sambil menggerutu. _Sial..sial..siaaaaaaaal... hari ini ada ulangan dan aku sama sekali belum belajar..._

"Baek!"

Sebuah buku catatan lain terlempar dan mendarat di atas meja Chanyeol, membuat si tinggi menoleh ke arah buku itu berasal.

"Pakai saja buku milikku."—Sehun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia meraih buku catatan yang tergeletak di depannya.

"Lain kali mencatatlah, kemalasanmu membuatku sengsara." Umpat Chanyeol yang masih bisa di dengar Baekhyun, tapi si pendek memasang tampang tidak dengar.

Bel masuk berdering...

"Ommo! Bagaimana ini? aish, aku belum selesai membacanya. Bagaimana aku mengerjakannya? Bagaimana ini? matilah aku!" Baekhyun mendramatisir keadaan, ia memasang wajah sekarat.

Chanyeol memukul ringan kepala belakang Baekhyun.

"Belajarlah babo, apa yang kau lakukan tiap malam hingga kau tidak belajar?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi dan memajukan bibirnya.

Sial bagi Baekhyun, Choi songsaengnim sudah memasuki kelas. Guru yang terkenal pelit pada nilai itu menenteng map tebal yang bisa ditebak isinya adalah soal ulangan.

Baekhyun dilanda kecemasan lagi, ia meremas tangannya sendiri. Namun kecemasan itu hilang dan tergantikan rasa lega, Baekhyun ber-smirk sambil melirik Chanyeol.

_Untuk apa memiliki Chanyeol kalau tidak dimanfaatkan? Aku bisa menyalin jawabannya... hahaha!_—Baekhyun.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

...sepuluh detik.

Dan hati iblis Baekhyun kehilangan kelegaan karena...

"Setiap deret memiliki soal berbeda, untuk deret kanan mengerjakan soal yang tertulis kanan, begitu juga yang kiri." Kata Choi songsaengnim.

Baekhyun menganga dengan bibir terbuka, hari ini ia benar-benar GAME OVER.

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, keningnya mengerut, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud soal yang ia baca.

Baekhyun menoel bahu Chanyeol, membuat si tinggi menoleh.

"Ng?"

"Keriting, tolong jelaskan maksud soal ini..."

Chanyeol membaca soal Baekhyun, ia baru saja akan menjelaskannya pada Baekhyun, namun ia teringat sesuatu..

"Kau tidak lihat kalau aku juga sedang sibuk? Kerjakan sendiri saja." Chanyeol kembali fokus pada lembar soalnya.

"Chanyeol..." kini nada bicara Baekhyun sangat manja, ia menarik lengan baju Chanyeol.

_Sial, aegyo? Aku tidak tahan melihat kau ber-aegyo._—Chanyeol.

"Channie... ajari Baekhyun..." Baekhyun kembali membuat iman Chanyeol semakin menciut.

_Oh ayolah... kalau kau merajuk terus rencanaku untuk mengerjaimu bisa gagal_.—Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih setia mengganggu Chanyeol sampai...

"Choi songsaengnim, Baekhyun terus menggangguku sejak tadi." Kata Chanyeol. Choi songsaengnim menoleh dan memberi Baekhyun deathglare.

"Byun Baekhyun, kerjakan soalmu sendiri."

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, "Ne."

Baekhyun kembali berkutat dengan lembar soalnya. _Ung... ini apa maksudnya? Ya.. Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan di kelas sampai soal begini saja kau tidak tahu? Kau bodoh.._—Baekhyun, namja itu memukul kepalanya sendiri, membuat si tinggi menoleh kemudian terkekeh.

.

.

"Ini salahmu keriting, ini karena kau sangat pelit!" Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol dengan brutal.

Chanyeol mencoba menghindar dari pukulan Baekhyun, namun lagi-lagi ia gagal karena si pendek yang gesit.

Kai dan Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka bersamaan.

"Jadi Baekhyun akan mengikuti pelajaran tambahan mulai besok?"—Kai.

Baekhyun berhenti memukuli Chanyeol, ia mengangguk lemah.

"Itu bagus, mendapat pelajaran tambahan bisa membuat otakmu sedikit pintar. Eng...hey! kenapa matamu berkaca-kaca?"—Chanyeol, namja itu menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Ung... pelajaran tambahan bisa membuatku pulang sangat sore, aku takut pulang sendiri."

"Hey, kau adalah namja. Bagaimana kalau appa yang menjemputmu?"—Sehun, ia melirik Chanyeol.

"Appa? Yang dimaksud di sini appa siapa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau bodoh, tentu saja Chanyeol appa."—Sehun.

Melihat mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca... membuat Chanyeol tidak tega sehingga...

"Arra... aku akan menjemput si pendek yang bodoh dan penakut ini." kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam, sesaat kemudian senyumnya mengembang.

"Gomawo, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mendengus, ia menemukan fakta baru. Baekhyun akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang normal (namanya) kalau ada maksud tertentu, sama halnya ketika ia meminta Chanyeol mengajarinya saat ulangan tadi.

.

.

Baekhyun menguap untuk kesekian kalinya, ia kurang fokus di jam-jam terakhir. Matahari sudah tidak nampak lagi. Langit juga semakin gelap.

Di kelas ada beberapa siswa yang mendapat nilai jelek—sama halnya dengan Baekhyun—dan Choi songsaengnim.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri pelajaran tambahannya untuk hari ini. besok masih ada jawal lagi. Kalian wajib datang atau nilai merah di laporan hasil belajar."

Choi songsaengnim berlalu dari kelas.

Baekhyun mengemas buku-bukunya, ia menggendong tas ranselnya kemudian menyeret kakinya keluar dari kelas.

Demi rambut keriting Chanyeol, baru kali ini Baekhyun mendapat pelajaran tambahan dan ia sangat bosan.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, tadi siang Chanyeol berjanji akan menjemputnya di sekolah.

Jalanan mulai sepi—karena sekolah Baekhyun tidak terletak di dekat jalan raya—membuat Baekhyun takut sendiri, apalagi malam mulai tiba.

Baekhyun mengeratkan blazernya, dingin mulai merayapi tubuhnya. Chanyeol belum nampak juga.

Baekhyun menutup matanya, ia mengantuk walau posisinya masih berdiri.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia mendapati Chanyeol sedang mengayuh sepeda gunungnya dengan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya.

"Kau terlambat, aku hampir tertidur di sini." Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol.

"Mian..mian... tadi aku mengantar umma-ku ke supermarket."

Baekhyun mengamati sepeda Chanyeol, sepeda gunung? Ia naik di mana?

"Bagaimana aku naik? Tidak ada boncengannya."

"Kau bisa berdiri di belakang, pijakkan kakimu di besi dekat roda."

Baekhyun naik ke sepeda Chanyeol, ia memijakkan kakinya di besi dekat roda seperti yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Apa aku tidak akan jatuh?"

"Berpegangan yang kuat."

Baekhyun mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol kuat-kuat, membuat si tinggi meringis.

"Babo, lingkarkan saja lenganmu di leherku. Kau membuat bahu-ku sakit, arra?"

"Arra...arra..."

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol.

Sepeda Chanyeol mulai bergerak, kemudian meluncur membelah jalanan. Baekhyun tersenyum begitu manis, ia suka naik sepeda... ia suka berada di boncengan Chanyeol.

Secara tidak sadar...

Chanyeol juga tersenyum.

.

.

TBC

Bagaimana? Masih ada reader, kah? Alurnya kecepetan ya..? Mian. Aku udah berusaha lo reader-nim.

Chap ini udah agak panjang, kah?

Umm... semoga kalian suka,,,

Itu loh reader-nim, ada salah satu reader yang bilang gini "Kalo gak niat bikin ff ya gak usah buat." Intinya kayak gitu gara-gara ff-ku rata-rata pendek-pendek semua. Aku niat kok, hanya saja aku memang suka to the point aja, makanya pendek-pendek. Nah, ini aku buat yang enggak to the point. Kalian suka yang mana?

Oh ya, baca juga ff-ku yang laen kayak PARK CHANYEOL SONGSAENGNIM, SARANGHAE! Dan WHEN BAEKHYUN IS AN IDIOT.

Promosi :D

Maaf kalo cuap-cuapnya kepanjangan...

Anyeong, sarangheo ..

Aaaiinggg~


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Abracadabra Chanyeol's Eyes

Writer: Channiengu/ByunFire

Pair : Chanbaek

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Rated : T

Enjoy This Fic ^^

.

.

Preview

Sepeda Chanyeol mulai bergerak, kemudian meluncur membelah jalanan. Baekhyun tersenyum begitu manis, ia suka naik sepeda... ia suka berada di boncengan Chanyeol.

Secara tidak sadar...

Chanyeol juga tersenyum.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Chanyeol, ia memejamkan matanya. Rasanya ngantuk sekali...

Ia menguap kemudian mengeratkan pegangannya pada Chanyeol.

.

.

Sepeda Chanyeol berhenti di depan rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun turun dari sepeda Chanyeol, ia menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Gomawo Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan bergumam 'iya'.

Prang...prang...prang...gludak...prang...brak...

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah rumahnya, suara berisik lagi? Ia menghela nafas kemudian menghadap Chanyeol lagi.

"Mian kalau aku ikut campur, tapi ada apa di rumahmu?" tanya Chanyeol, dahinya berkerut, ia sangat penasaran dengan suara kekacauan dari dalam rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, entahlah tapi senyum itu bisa membuat orang yakin kalau tidak ada apa-apa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, pekerjaan appaku membuat barang-barang meubel, jadi ya rumahku selalu berisik."

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia berpamitan kepada Baekhyun kemudian berlalu pergi. Saat ia mulai meninggalkan area rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan Byun Baekhyun?"

.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke rumahnya, ia menarik nafas panjang kemudian melangkah ke ruangan dimana suara berisik itu terdengar begitu jelas.

Matanya menangkap dua sosok orang setengah baya yang saling menatap dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Baekhyun sudah tidak heran lagi dengan tingkah dua orang itu.

Namun, melihat barang-barang pecah berserakan di lantai, membuat dada Baekhyun berdenyut sakit.

"Kalian... kapan kalian menghentikan semua ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan bergetar.

.

.

Kembali lagi di kelas yang _dulu_ damai, sebelum adanya makhluk yang lagi-lagi bernama—

"Baekhyun! Jangan memakan cokelat milikku!"

—ya, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus menggigit cokelat bar yang ada di tangannya tanpa memperdulikan seruan Sehun.

"Baekhyun! Umma..."

Baekhyun menyeringai kesal, ia menghentikan acara makannya sesaat kemudian memakannya lagi. Sehun hanya mengumpat kesal.

"Kau sudah sering memakan cokelat Chanyeol, sekali-kali gantian Baekhyun yang memakannya."—Kai.

Baekhyun mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Seharusnya cokelat itu milikku, arra? Para yeoja memberikannya untuk Park Chanyeol. Bukan untuk Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In, apalagi Byun Baekhyun."—Chanyeol.

SeKaiBaek meringis lebar setelah itu, memang menyenangkan memiliki teman yang tampan karena bisa makan cokelat setiap hari.

"Eung, tidak pernah kau memikirkan untuk memacari salah satu dari mereka?"—Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri, memacari yeoja yang gila akan tampangnya itu? Menjijikan.

Baekhyun menyeringai ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang mengernyit, otak jailnya mulai bekerja. Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol hingga nafasnya dan nafas Chanyeol bertabrakan.

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Chanyeol ber-orchestra.

Baekhyun meniup bibir Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol semakin speechless.

Dua orang itu—Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—tidak menyadari kalau mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang satu kelas.

"Apa kau, gay?" bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, gay? Disaat Baekhyun menggodanya kenapa jantungnya serasa melompat?

Chanyeol tersadar, ia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun. Membuat si pendek terdorong ke belakang dan hampir terjungkal, untung saja Chanyeol memeganginya.

"Tidak, aku normal dan masih menyukai gadis sexy."

Baekhyun tertawa lepas, kemudian ia kembali menggigit cokelatnya.

.

.

Pukul 5 PM. Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kelas menuju gerbang. Ini hari kedua ia menerima pelajaran tambahan. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi dan dia free.

Chanyeol sudah menunggu di gerbang lengkap dengan sepeda gunungnya.

"Hey, keriting. Kenapa kau membawa sepeda lagi? Sekali-kali bawalah motor." Kata Baekhyun, namja itu tahu kalau keluarga Park adalah keluarga kaya, tapi kenapa tidak sekalipun Chanyeol membawa motor atau mobil? Kalau Kai dan Sehun sering sekali membawa mobil.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Naik sepeda lebih sehat, tahu."

Baekhyun naik dengan posisi yang sama seperti kemarin, ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Keriting..."

"Ng?"

"Apa kau benar-benar tertarik dengan yeoja?"

Hening...

"Aku...tertarik, wae?"

"Ani." _Aku curiga karena kau tidak pernah memperdulikan mereka._

Baekhyun semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada punggung Chanyeol, tanpa ia ketahui... Chanyeol sudah heart beat fast.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan yeoja?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku... aku... aku tertarik dengan yeoja, ya... aku suka pada yeoja imut."

"Kau lebih imut dari pada yeoja."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, Chanyeol mengatainya imut?

Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya lebih kencang.

_Jadi Baekhyun tertarik pada yeoja?_.

.

Chanyeol memasukkan sepeda gunungnya ke garasi, ia baru saja sampai di rumah setelah mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

"Chagi kau sudah pulang?"—nyonya Park.

"Ne, umma."

Nyonya Park mengecup kening Chanyeol singkat kemudian menepuk bahu puteranya.

"Umma dan Appa akan pergi ke rumah haraboji, kau tidak usah ikut karena besok sekolah."

"Kenapa mendadak ke rumah haraboji?"

"Haraboji bilang ia merindukan umma."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Arra... hati-hati di jalan umma. Appa mana?"

"Appa sudah di depan, appa meminta umma untuk menyampaikan salamnya padamu. Kita terburu-buru Yeolli..."

"Oh, arra..."

Nyonya Park mengecup kening puteranya sekali lagi sebelum berlalu pergi. Chanyeol masuk ke rumahnya, ia membuka kulkas dan meraih kotak jus.

Bel rumah berbunyi...

"Nugu? Kenapa ada tamu saat appa dan umma baru saja pergi."

Chanyeol meletakkan kotak jus-nya lalu membuka pintu.

Kriiiiieeett...

"Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun bediri di depan pintu, wajahnya pucat dan penuh dengan keringat.

"Baek, bagaimana bisa kau—"

Greb.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol begitu kaget, Baekhyun memeluknya? Hey, ada apa dengan si pendek?

"Baek apa kau sakit? Tubuhmu hangat."

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Bahunya sedikit bergetar, Chanyeol menebak kalau si pendek sedang menangis.

"Baek...ceritakan padaku." Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam, ia tidak bisa membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar bercerita pada Chanyeol tentang hal yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya kalau kau sudah siap, sekarang istirahatlah. Ku antar ke kamar."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya tapi ia tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, membawa si pendek menaiki tangga kemudian masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang Baekhyun tebak itu adalah kamar Chanyeol.

Kamar itu cukup luas dengan wall sticker gitar dimana-mana, juga ada poster band favorit Chanyeol.

"Kau mau mandi dulu? kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi di kamar ini. biar ku ambilkan baju ganti." Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangan Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun menggenggamnya lagi.

Chanyeol menatap si pendek yang menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah, ia tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia berjalan ke arah lemari big size-nya, ia memilah-milah pakaiannya kemudian menarik satu pakaian yang ia rasa cocok di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ini, cepatlah mandi. Aku akan menyuruh maid mengantar makanan kemari."

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, cepatlah mandi. Aku akan kembali lagi."

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol terdiam di posisinya, apa yang barusan terjadi pada Baekhyun? Kenapa ia jadi irit bicara? Padahal ia tampak baik-baik saja sampai terakhir kali Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

Chanyeol menggidikan bahu kemudian berlalu ke dapur.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah selesai mandi, ia memakai kaos biru dan boxer milik Chanyeol yang cukup kebesaran untuk tubuh mungilnya.

Chanyeol sudah menunggunya, namja itu duduk di sofa kamar. Ia tampak sedang menata makanan yang baru saja ia ambil dari dapur.

"Oh, Baek cepatlah makan."

Baekhyun duduk di sebalah Chanyeol, ia menatap makanan-makanan yang tersedia di depannya dengan tatapan tanpa nafsu.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun nampak menyedihkan menjadi sedikit cemas, biasanya namja pendek itu over protektif dan menyenangkan. kenapa sekarang tampak seperti zombie?

"Ayo, makan."

Baekhyun mengangguk, dengan gerakan pelan ia mengambil makanan kemudian menyuapkannya ke mulutnya dengan pelan juga.

Setelah Baekhyun kenyang, namja itu sudah tidak pucat lagi. Ia nampak sedikit normal dan banyak bergerak lagi.

"Chanyeol-ah..."

Chanyeol menoleh, "Wae?"

Baekhyun memilin ujung bajunya, ia ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku ingin menginap di sini, denganmu. Aku takut untuk tidur di rumahku sendiri."

"Oh, gwaenchana. Tidurlah di sini. Appa dan umma sedang pergi ke rumah haraboji."

.

.

Chanyeol menatap wajah damai si pendek yang lelap di sebelahnya. Baekhyun sudah lelap sejak tadi, Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menatap wajah imut itu dari pada ikut tidur.

Greb.

Lengan Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol membuat si tinggi tersentak. Namun ia membiarkan tangan Baekhyun ada di sekitarnya.

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun, ia menyingkirkan poni Baekhyun.

"Apa yang membuatmu menjadi tidak ceria?" bisik Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol beralih mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau selalu ceria, melihatmu seperti tadi membuatku sesak kau tahu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis ketika bibir Baekhyun bergerak-gerak, mungkin si pendek sedang bermimpi makanan.

"Besok pagi kau harus kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang berisik, arra?"

"Jalja..."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, ia mulai mengantuk. Tidak mungkin juga kalau ia menatap wajah Baekhyun sampai pagi.

Baru beberapa jam Chanyeol terlelap...

"Chanyeol..."

"Eng...Chanyeol!"

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol membuka matanya, ia mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang mengigau. Chanyeol menjadi panik karena Baekhyun berkeringat begitu banyak.

"Baek... ada apa? Baek..bangunlah!"

.

.

TBC

Hola~

Makasih buat yang mau ninggalin review, kalian membuatku semangat buat update cerita.

Aku selalu baca tiap review dan jadiin semua itu masukan.

Terimakasih banyak buat yang mau review.

Karena FF ini lumayan banyak peminatnya maka akan fast update.

Jangan lupa mampir di FF-ku yang lain, WHEN BAEKHYUN IS AN IDIOT dan PARK CHANYEOL SONGSAENGNIM SARANGHAE.

Keep reading dan...

Aaaiiiing~


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Abracadabra Chanyeol's Eyes

Writer: Channiengu/ByunFire

Pair : Chanbaek

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Rated : T

Notes : Hola~ kita ketemu lagi.

Enjoy This Fic ^^

.

.

Preview

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, ia mulai mengantuk. Tidak mungkin juga kalau ia menatap wajah Baekhyun sampai pagi.

Baru beberapa jam Chanyeol terlelap...

"Chanyeol..."

"Eng...Chanyeol!"

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol membuka matanya, ia mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang mengigau. Chanyeol menjadi panik karena Baekhyun berkeringat begitu banyak.

"Baek... ada apa? Baek..bangunlah!"

.

.

Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun, akhirnya si pendek membuka matanya. Nafasnya tidak beraturan, jantungnya juga berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun menyadari ada Chanyeol di sampingnya, ia segera memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menolak, ia tahu Baekhyun sedang ketakutan.

"Tenanglah, aku di sini."—Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih terus memeluk Chanyeol, ia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku takut..." gumam Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah... aku ada di sampingmu."

Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun mulai tenang, nafasnya sudah beraturan. Chanyeol menunduk sedikit untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun, sepertinya namja itu sudah lelap.

Chanyeol mengusap kening Baekhyun, kening itu sangat basah oleh keringat. Chanyeol meraih tissue di atas nakas kemudian mengelap kening Baekhyun.

"Jalja, tidurlah yang lelap..."

.

.

Baekhyun menguap, bibirnya terbuka begitu lebar, mungkin bola pimpong bisa langsung masuk.

"Whoaa... aku tidur dengan nyenyak." Gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun belum membuka matanya, ia mempererat pelukannya. Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, eung... guling yang ia peluk biasanya terasa empuk... tapi kali ini berbeda. Pelan-pelan Baekhyun membuka matanya dan—

"Chanyeol?"—Baekhyun.

Cepat-cepat namja pendek itu melepas pelukannya, ketika ia merasa ada pergerakan dari Chanyeol, namja mungil itu menutup matanya—pura-pura tidur.

Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya hingga ia bisa melihat sosok pendek di sampingnya, senyumnya mengembang—menambah kadar tampannya.

"Manis." Gumam Chanyeol, ia masih menatap wajah damai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin sekali membuka matanya, namun ia menahannya. Ia ingin tahu apa lagi yang akan Chanyeol katakan.

"Cantik." Chanyeol bergumam lagi.

Pipi Baekhyun memanas dan mulai memerah, takut Chanyeol menyadarinya akhirnya ia menggeliat dan pura-pura baru saja terbangun.

"Whooaa... eung selamat pagi keriting."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku keriting?"

Baekhyun menggeleng imut.

"Karena aku suka dengan panggilan itu."

Chanyeol menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Kau memelukku semalaman." Kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat jantung Baekhyun seakan lepas.

"Ouh..Itu..hanya..karena aku terbiasa tidur dengan memeluk orang." Baekhyun mencari alasan yang ia kira tepat.

"Di usiamu yang bukan kanak-kanak lagi?"

"Ten..tentu saja."

Chanyeol memiringkan tubuh Baekhyun sehingga mereka berhadapan. Baekhyun hampir lupa cara bernafas karena wajah tampan Chanyeol kini tepat di depannya, ralat depan matanya.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun masih terpaku pada wajah Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ng?"

"Ceritakan padaku, ada apa denganmu semalam? Dan...kau bermimpi apa sampai mengigau begitu?"

Mata Baekhyun bergerak kesana kemari karena ia sibuk mencari alasan.

"Eum... semalam aku memang merasa sedih sekali."

"Wae?"

"Eung... kau tahu kan kalau es kutub mulai mencair karena pemanasan global?"

"Ne."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anjing laut dan pinguin-pinguinnya? Uhh.. aku sangat sedih karena memikirkan nasib mereka..." Baekhyun memasang wajah sedih yang imut.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, oh ayolah... dia bukan anak SD yang percaya dengan alasan seperti itu.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya terjadi, Baek." Chanyeol mulai tidak sabar, ia menatap mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin gelisah, alasan apa lagi yang harus ia berikan?

"Eung... itu... aku..."

"Percayalah padaku, Baek."

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang.

"Orang-orang di rumah, mereka bertengkar."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, kejadian semalam kembali berputar di kepalanya, hampir saja ada vas bunga yang melayang di kepalnya.

Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas raut kesedihan di wajah Baekhyun. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun untuk menenangkan namja pendek itu.

"Ah, tapi aku baik-baik saja Yeol." Baekhyun tersenyum, mencoba membuat Chanyeol tidak cemas.

"Ku harap mereka cepat berbaikan." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Dan...kau bermimpi apa semalam? Kau tampak ketakutan."

DEG! Baekhyun membeku.

_**Bagaimana aku menceritakannya? Apakah tidak apa-apa bilang 'aku memimpikanmu Yeol...aku bermimpi kau pergi...uhh tidak..tidak!**_—Baekhyun.

"A-aku bermimpi hal yang buruk, ya...mungkin..."

"Apa yang ada dalam mimpimu?"

"Eung...itu...sesuatu yang mengerikan, aku dikejar oleh monster yang sangat-sangat seram, ya monster yang sangat mengerikan." Baekhyun memasang tampang yang meyakinkan.

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

"Mimpi memang selalu berlebihan, biasakan berdo'a sebelum tidur, arra?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ne."

"Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu katakan saja, aku akan membantumu. Lagi pula ada Sehun dan Kai juga."

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, ia senang akhirnya Chanyeol yang dulunya dingin padanya kini mulai memperhatikannya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka berdua masih diam di posisi masing-masing di bawah selimut. Kadang tidak sengaja saling menatap dan kemudian memalingkan wajah mereka. Oh jangan lupakan, Chanyeol menggunakan kontak lensa-nya.

"Kau ingin bangun atau tidur lagi?"—Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih merasakan kantuk yang amat sangat, ia menguap sebelum—

"Aku masih ingin tidur."

Chanyeol membenarkan selimut Baekhyun, ia merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya kemudian kembali tidur.

Sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian mengatur nafasnya yang menderu, ia begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol, bahkan dada mereka bersentuhan. Oh tuhan... ini benar-benar gila.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, ia memikirkan mimpinya semalam sebelum jatuh tertidur dan mengikuti Chanyeol ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Begitu mata Baekhyun terbuka untuk kedua kalinya, ia tidak mendapati Chanyeol di sampingnya, sepertinya namja tinggi menjulang itu sudah bangun.

Mengingat mereka tidur sambil berpelukan membuat pipi Baekhyun memanas.

Jantungnya berdetak dengan brutal, dan jangan lupakan seperti ada sesuatu yang menari-nari di perutnya.

Baekhyun menyentuh bagian tubuhnya tepat di dada.

"Di sini, rasanya aneh..." gumam Baekhyun.

Kriiieett...

"Mau sampai kapan berada di atas tempat tidur? Cepat cuci mukamu dan ayo sarapan"—Chanyeol, namja tinggi itu berdiri di ambang pintu, masih mengenakan piyama.

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Baekhyun memakan sarapannya dengan senang.

Entahlah, mood-nya membaik hari ini, terbilang SANGAT baik malah.

Ternyata keputusannya untuk pergi ke rumah Chanyeol adalah keputusan yang sangat tepat.

Chanyeol lega, namja mungil yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya sudah kembali ke sifat aslinya.

"Ada lagi yang dibutuhkan, tuan muda?" tanya seorang maid.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak."

Si maid membungkuk kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di meja makan.

"Uhuk...huk..huk..."

"Hati-hati makannya Baek, aku tahu kau lapar. Tapi jangan makan seperti gelandangan yang belum makan berbulan-bulan."

Baekhyun memasang tampang tidak dengar, ia meneguk air-nya kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau suka makanannya?"—Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia melahap sesuatu lagi sehingga tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melanjutkan makannya, sungguh... sarapan yang paling indah dan enak adalah hari ini.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja mandi, setelah berpakaian—pakaian Chanyeol—Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol untuk bergabung menonton TV.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun kemudian terkekeh pelan.

Pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun sangat lucu (karena tubuh pendek Baekhyun). Celananya di gulung beberapa centi, kemudian kaos yang di pakai pun terlalu besar.

"Waeyo?"—Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Ani."

Baekhyun kembali menikmati acara TV.

"Tinggalah lebih lama, appa dan umma akan pulang beberapa hari lagi."—Chanyeol.

"Tapi besok sekolah Yeol, bagaimana dengan seragamku? Aku masih belum ingin pulang ke rumah."—Baekhyun.

_**Aku tahu**_—Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa memakai seragam lamaku yang kekecilan."

Baekhyun menangangguk sambil bergumam iya.

Perhatian Chanyeol sudah tidak berada di layar TV, ia menatap si pendek yang sedang menggigit jari—tampak begitu imut.

Chanyeol menyeringai sebelum menatap layar TV.

Kenapa ia sangat senang bisa satu atap dengan Baekhyun?

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah...

Baekhyun menjadi pusat perhatian, seragam yang ia kenakan kebesaran, membuatnya tampak aneh.

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya, bisa mendapat seragam saja ia sudah bersyukur. Ya walaupun kemeja dan blazzernya kebesaran hingga kedua telapak tangannya tidak tampak.

"Kenapa kau memakai seragam yang kebesaran?" tanya Sehun begitu Baekhyun sudah menempati tempat duduknya di kelas.

Mata sehun terpaku pada sesuatu...

Name tag 'Park Chanyeol' yang melekat di blazzer Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol? Itu baju milik Chanyeol? Bagaimana bisa?"

.

.

TBC

Klik reviewnya ya...

Pasti bakal update kilat.

Kalo kalian milih diam aja ya nunggu aja sampek berminggu-minggu :D

Oh ya... jangan lupa kunjungi PARK CHANYEOL SONGSAENGNIM, SARANGHAE! Dan WHEN BAEKHYUN IS AN IDIOT.

Sekian dan..

Aaaiiinngggg~


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Abracadabra Chanyeol's Eyes

Writer: Channiengu/ByunFire

Pair : Chanbaek

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Rated : T

Notes : Hola~ kita ketemu lagi.

Enjoy This Fic ^^

.

.

PREVIEW

Mata sehun terpaku pada sesuatu...

Name tag 'Park Chanyeol' yang melekat di blazzer Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol? Itu baju milik Chanyeol? Bagaimana bisa?"

.

.

"Eung, ya.. aku menginap di rumahnya lalu meminjam seragamnya."—Baekhyun, ia baru menyadari name tag Chanyeol di blazzernya, ia segera melepas name tag itu.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak aku dan Kai? wae..wae..wae..?"—Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia benar-benar kecewa karena mengira Chanyeol dan Baekhyun senang-senang sendiri.

"Hei apa yang kalian bicarakan, eoh?"—Kai, satu makhluk datang lagi.

"Dia menginap di rumah Chanyeol dan tidak mengajak kita juga, seharusnya kita kan menginap bersama-sama, mengadakan pesta tidur, dan bersenang-senang."—Sehun, ia tersenyum lebar, membayangkan betapa menyenangkan rencananya tersebut.

Kai mengangguk-angguk.

"Dia hanya menginap, kami sama sekali tidak senang-senang."—Chanyeol, sejak tadi ia berkutat dengan bukunya, tanpa memperdulikan percakapan bocah-bocah di sekitarnya.

Sehun membulatkan bibirnya dan ber 'o' ria.

"Bagaimana kalau liburan musim panas setelah festival kita berkemah? Atau berlibur di pulau Jeju?"—Kai.

_**Je-ju?**_—Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam begitu lama, ia tidak mendengar percakapan namja-namja yang lebih tinggi.

Puk!

"Baek, waeyo?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "Ani."

"Baiklah, setelah ujian kita akan berlibur ke pulau Jeju!"—Sehun, namja itu sangat antusias, ia menari tarian selebrasi bersama Kai (yang tentu saja nampak bodoh)

Chanyeol tidak merespon walaupun ia juga setuju dengan teman-temannya, artinya ia akan bermalam dengan Baekhyun juga, kan?

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Chanyeol merasa sangat senang berada di rumah, tidak membosankan seperti biasanya. Setiap pulang sekolah ia akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Baekhyun, entahlah itu hanya sekedar menonton TV atau bermain game.

Baekhyun juga menikmati tinggal bersama Chanyeol, entahlah ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa sangat senang. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubuhnya ketika ia bersama Chanyeol.

.

.

Malam itu Baekhyun sedang memainkan PSP milik Chanyeol. Mulutnya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan suara aneh—yang ia anggap back sound—yang mana mengganggu acara belajar Chanyeol.

"Wuuuiiinnggg doaaarr...dooaaar...yak yak! Sial mereka sangat kuat! Aku harus menggunakan pistol yang lebih besar!" kini Baekhyun berguling-guling di tempat tidur sambil teriak-teriak.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya sekedar melihat keanehan Baekhyun, ia menggeleng sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap meja.

"AH! Pelurunya habis! Oper pistol oper pistol!"

Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya, ia menggulung buku tulisnya kemudian—

Pluk!

Pluk!

Pluk!

Ia memukul kepala Baekhyun tiga kali, membuat Baekhyun mem-pause game-nya lalu memberi deathglare pada namja keriting yang menatapnya datar.

"Kau harus belajar bodoh, nilaimu sangat buruk akhir-akhir ini."—Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meringis, nilainya memang buruk akhir-akhir ini. fasilitas yang ada di rumah Chanyeol membuatnya lupa belajar.

"Aku tahu aku tahu, aku akan belajar."—Baekhyun, ia mengambil buku di meja Chanyeol kemudian kembali tiduran di tempat tidur sambil membaca.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, ia kembali ke meja belajarnya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda akibat mulut berisik Baekhyun.

10 menit kemudian...

Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh, ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan PSP-nya lagi dan bukunya sudah tertelantar, walaupun kali ini Baekhyun tidak berisik tapi tetap saja makhluk mungil itu harus belajar.

Chanyeol mengambil buku-bukunya kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Sontak Baekhyun melemparkan PSP-nya di sisi ranjang yang lain dan memasang tampang polos.

"Aku akan menemanimu belajar. Ada yang membuatmu kesulitan? Tanyakan saja padaku."—Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian membuka buku yang barusan ia telantarkan.

"Ini, aku masih belum jelas dengan soal ini." Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu soal.

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian mulai menjelaskan pada Baekhyun. Begitulah hingga tiga puluh menit berlalu dan Baekhyun setia mendengarkan penjelasan-penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Kau harus mengerjakan soal matriks se—" Chanyeol menghentikan penjelasannya begitu Baekhyun jatuh kesamping.

Baekhyun sudah terlelap dengan raut wajah yang damai, membuat siapapun gemas untuk mencubit hidungnya.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat, ia menggendong Baekhyun untuk mengatur posisi tidur Baekhyun agar namja mungil itu tidur dengan nyaman. Ia menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu hingga sebatas dada.

Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, ia menikmati sensasi lembut ketika menyentuh wajah Baekhyun. Setelah mengecup kening Baekhyun, namja tinggi itu membereskan buku-bukunya kemudian menyusul Baekhyun tidur.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia terbangun pukul 2 pagi. Namja mungil itu menyingkirkan lengan Chanyeol yang melingkari pinggangnya kemudian bangkit duduk.

Chanyeol ikut terbangun ketika lengannya terlepas dari pinggang Baekhyun, ia mengucek matanya sebelum akhirnya melihat Baekhyun yang sudah di posisi berdiri.

"Mau ke kamar mandi?"—Chanyeol, ia mendudukan dirinya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku lapar, Chanyeol-ah..."

"Tidak ada makanan, Baek."

"Aku akan memasak ramyun, bisa temani aku? Aku takut..."

Chanyeol menyingkirkan selimutnya, ia berjalan duluan sedangkan Baekhyun membuntutinya.

.

.

Chanyeol menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, ia duduk di kursi meja makan sedangkan Baekhyun sedang mondar-mandir di sekitar kompor. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari namja mungil yang sedang sibuk membuka bungkus ramyun.

"Kau mau, Chanyeol-ah? Akan kubuatkan."—Baekhyun, ia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang imut—menurut Chanyeol.

"Ya aku mau."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia mengambil satu lagi ramnyun instan.

"Tidakkah kau fikir caramu memanggilku terlalu biasa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Memangnya bagaimana seharusnya?"—Baekhyun, ia tetap fokus dengan kegiatannya.

Chanyeol nampak sedang berfikir sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana dengan Yeolli, itu manis bukan?"—Chanyeol.

Hening~

"Eng...kurasa itu terlalu imut untukmu."—Baekhyun.

"Yak! Apa menurutmu aku tidak imut!?"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, "Kau imut, tapi aku tidak akan memanggilmu Yeolli."

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia melipat tangannya diatas meja kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

Baekhyun menahan terkikik geli, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali membuat ramyun.

10 menit kemudian...

Bau harum ramnyun membuat Chanyeol mengintip di sela lipatan tangannya, ia melihat Baekhyun berjalan kearahnya dengan dua mangkuk ramnyun.

"Sudah matang."Baekhyun meletakkan satu mangkuk ramnyun di depan Chanyeol.

"Hng..." Chanyeol hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

Baekhyun gemas sendiri.

"Ramyun-nya sudah mata YEOLLI." Baekhyun menekankan kata "Yeolli" membuat orang yang merasa dipanggil Yeolli langsung menegakkan duduknya.

"Selamat makan!" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun.

.

.

Hari libur, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan menggunakan mobil yang selama ini lebih banyak berada di garasi dari pada di luar.

Mereka hanya berputar-putar di jalanan Seoul.

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering.

**Umma caling...**

"Yeobseo?"

"..."

"Hari ini?"

"..."

"Tapi umma—"

"..."

"Arraseo..."

Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya.

"Ada apa Yeolli?"—Baekhyun.

"Umma memintaku mengunjungi nenek, katanya nenek sangat merindukanku."

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Aku tidak akan lama, kau bisa tidur atau bermain PSP di mobil sementara aku menemui nenek."

Baekhyun mengangguk, memang lebih baik ia berada di mobil saja.

.

.

Chanyeol memencet bel rumah neneknya, beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampakan wanita tua yang tersenyum lebar.

"Nenek..."

"Channie!" wanita tua itu memeluk Chanyeol.

"Nenek sehat?"

"Tentu saja, masuklah, ada makanan kesukaanmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia masuk ke rumah neneknya.

.

.

"Appa pinjam mobilmu, mobil appa di bengkel."—Kata appa Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyerahkan kunci mobilnya, ia sedang asik bercerita dengan kakeknya.

Appa Chanyeol berlalu, ia menghampiri mobil Chanyeol yang diparkir di depan.

Begitu laki-laki setengah baya itu membuka pintu mobil, ia sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran anak laki-laki imut yang sedang terlelap.

"Siapa dia?"

.

.

.

TBC

Hola~

Mian baru update T_T FFN sering banget trouble saat dibuka di PC, jadinya gak bisa update deh T_T

Mian, chapter ini memang payah banget.

Intinya di chapter ini mereka kudu lebih akrab dulu dan muncul benih-benih cinta, dan keluarga Chanyeol udah tahu tentang Baekhyun.

Maaf banget kalo mengecewakan...

REVIEW-nya ditunggu...

Aaaaiiinnggg~


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Abracadabra Chanyeol's Eyes**

**Writer: ByunFire**

**Pair : Chanbaek**

**Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)**

**Rated : T**

**Notes : Hola~ Maaf late update-nya, saya masih pelajar (._.) terjebak kurikulum 2013 pula (ToT)**

**Please baca A/N-ku dibawah!**

**Enjoy This Fic ^^**

** . **

**.**

**Jadwal update tergantung jumlah review!**

**.**

**.**

Previous story

"Appa pinjam mobilmu, mobil appa di bengkel."—Kata appa Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyerahkan kunci mobilnya, ia sedang asik bercerita dengan kakeknya.

Appa Chanyeol berlalu, ia menghampiri mobil Chanyeol yang diparkir di depan.

Begitu laki-laki setengah baya itu membuka pintu mobil, ia sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran anak laki-laki imut yang sedang terlelap.

"Siapa dia?"

.

.

Chanyeol menatap dengan tidak percaya, Baekhyun sedang asik mengobrol dengan kakeknya, menggantikan posisinya. Namja pendek itu tampak sangat bahagia, wajahnya memerah karena terlalu banyak tertawa bersama sang kakek.

"Harabojji, bisa berenang? Jinja?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Tentu saja, apa Baekhyunnie tidak bisa?" tanya Kakek Chanyeol balik.

Baekhyun menggeleng malu, ia mengingat peristiwa dimana ia tenggelam di laut. Sangat mengerikan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berenang? Chanyeol sangat pintar berenang. Ia pernah menang lomba berenang dulu."

"Wooaaahhh jinja? Benarkah Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menoleh ke Chanyeol, namja itu tampak asik memainkan ponselnya.

"Huh? Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh, "Apa?"

.

.

Baekhyun mengepakkan tangannya di air, ia tampak sangat senang. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, bocah laki-laki di sebelahnya ini terlihat seperti anak bebek.

Dulu Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun seperti anak kelinci (Chapter 2) dan sekarang anak bebek -_- apa maumu Yeollie?

Mereka berenang di kolam pribadi milik kakek Chanyeol, lelaki tua itu tidak bisa ikut berenang karena punggungnya bermasalah.

Baekhyun menarik celananya yang melorot, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun yang bertelanjang dada. DEG! Mengapa ia baru sadar kalau bahu telanjang Baekhyun sangatlah putih, mulus, dan err... menggoda?

"Eng...kau bisa latihan menggerakkan kakimu di air."

'mata sialan, jangan menoleh ke arah bahunya!' gerutu Chanyeol.

"Huh Chanyeol? Ternyata kau memiliki perut yang bagus." Baekhyun menyentuh abs Chanyeol dengan ujung jarinya.

Dan Chanyeol terdiam...

Ia merasakan jari lentik itu menyentuh perutnya...

'kendalikan dirimu Chanyeol!' batin Chanyeol lagi.

"Yeah, dan perutmu terlihat seperti perut yeoja." Kata Chanyeol, hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari perutnya.

"A-apa!? Pe-perut yeoja!? Arrggghh... kau menjatuhkanku sebagai namja sejati!" Baekhyun memukuli lengan Chanyeol dengan pukulan kecil yang bertubi-tubi.

Ternyata namja sejati memukul dengan pukulan kecil ya -_-?

Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhyun, ia tersenyum lebar. "Persiapkan dirimu Byun Baek, kita mulai."

Pelajaran berenang ala coach Chanyeol dimulai. Tidak jarang Chanyeol mengomel karena Baekhyun yang begitu lamban dalam menyerap intruksinya.

"Lakukan seperti ini, bodoh..." ucap Chanyeol, ia memberi contoh cara menggerakkan kaki yang baik dengan bertumpu tepian kolam.

Baekhyun yang dijuluki 'bodoh' hanya mencebikan bibirnya sambil mengikuti gerakkan Chanyeol.

"Bagus, lakukan seperti itu terus."

Baekhyun menggerakkan kakinya dengan cepat, membuat celananya semakin melorot hingga menampakkan celana dalam ungu-nya yang imut.

'aish...bahkan dia mengenakan celana dalam berwarna feminim seperti rambutnya!' Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati.

Baekhyun merasakan pegal pada kakinya, ia menoleh Chanyeol. Mata namja tinggi itu menembak pada arah celananya.

"Ya! apa yang kau lihat!?" Baekhyun menghentikkan gerakkannya, cepat-cepat ia menaikkan celananya.

"Dasar mesum!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Mesum katamu? Hey, kita sama-sama namja. Kenapa kau marah?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak marah kalau kau melihatku seperti ingin memakanku?" Baekhyun ngotot mempertahankan harga dirinya yang sejak tadi dijatuhkan namja tinggi itu.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya, "Aish! Kau ini sensitif sekali. Cepat kembali ke posisi!"

Baekhyun merengut, namun ia mengikuti kata-kata Chanyeol.

Sementara itu di jendela yang menghadap ke kolam renang...

"Chanyeol terlihat cocok dengan anak pendek itu." kata nenek Chanyeol.

"Apa eomma bilang? Cocok? Tapi dia laki-laki eomma..." kata ibu Chanyeol, sedikit tidak setuju dengan ucapan ibunya.

"Namja itu terlihat seperti wanita, mungkin ia memiliki rahim." Nenek Chanyeol tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya.

"Itu tidak masuk akal, ibu..."

.

.

Baekhyun merasakan pegal di seluruh tubuhnya, Chanyeol benar-benar menghajarnya lewat belajar renang sore tadi. Setelah makan malam bersama, ia beristirahat di kamar tamu. Sebenarnya ia ingin pulang, tapi kakek Chanyeol melarangnya, menyuruh ia dan Chanyeol pulang esok pagi.

CKLEK!

"Baek, kau sudah ingin tidur?" tanya Chanyeol di ambang pintu.

Baekhyun mengangguk, menampakan wajah kesakitan ketika ia menyentuh lengannya.

"Tubuhku sakit semua, Yeol."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, ia masuk ke kamar kemudian menutup pintu.

"Aku akan meringankan tubuhmu." Chanyeol naik ke tempat tidur, menarik kaki Baekhyun ke pangkuannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Memangnya aku terlihat akan melakukan apa?"

Baekhyun menarik kakinya, "Hari ini kau hobi sekali membuatku marah!"

Chanyeol kembali menarik kaki Baekhyun ke pangkuannya, "Maaf. aku akan memijit kakimu. Kau bisa tiduran selagi aku memijit."

Baekhyun mengatur posisinya, ia merebahkan tubuhnya dengan sebelah kaki berada di pangkuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai memijit kaki Baekhyun dengan lembut.

.

.

"Ahh!"

"Iya disitu Chanyeol...ahhh...ahhhh"

Mata ibu Chanyeol membulat dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang.

'apa yang mereka lakukan?' batin ibu Chanyeol.

"Ahh...lebih kuat!"

Cklek!

Pemandangan yang tersaji di balik pintu adalah Baekhyun yang mengerang dan Chanyeol yang memijit kaki Baekhyun.

"Eomma? Wae gurae?" tanya Chanyeol begitu melihat ibunya masuk ke kamar dengan wajah pucat.

"A-ah tidak ada, kalau begitu eomma keluar." Ibu Chanyeol berlalu dari kamar.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan tidak mengerti.

"Lagi...pijiti lagi, Yeol. Ini salahmu, kau harus bertanggung jawab." Kata Baekhyun sarkatis.

Chanyeol kembali memijit kaki Baekhyun.

"Kau suka warna ungu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu,kau lihat sendiri, bahkan warna rambutku ungu."

"Celana dalammu juga."

Baekhyun memerah, "A-apa!? Kau melihatnya!?"

"Sedikit tadi..."

Baekhyun semakin memerah.

"Warna ungu adalah warna wanita, tahu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Yeah...ibuku menyukai warna ungu."

Chanyeol melihat raut kesedihan di wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak merindukan ibumu? Beberapa hari ini kau tidak pulang ke rumah."

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan wajah kesakitannya.

"Aku merindukannya, Yeol. Sangat merindukannya..."

"Pulanglah dan berbaikanlah dengan ibumu."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Yeah...kurasa kau benar."

Chanyeol meletakkan kaki Baekhyun seperti semula, "Sudah selesai, tidurlah Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia memejamkan matanya. Terlihat bahwa ia terlelap, namun pikirannya berkecamuk.

'Aku sangat merindukan eommaku...'

Chanyeol menaikkan selimut, menutupi tubuh Baekhyun hingga sebatas dada. Ia mematikan lampu, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Baekhyun.

.

.

Mata Baekhyun masih terpejam, namun tangan mungil namja itu bergerak ke samping, begitu tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari, matanya terbuka.

"Chanyeol kau dimana?" gumam Baekhyun dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

Cklek!

"Baekhyun-ah? Cepat cuci muka, kita sarapan ne?" Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat raut imut Baekhyun saat bangun tidur.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya, "Chanyeol eodiga?"

"Dia pergi ke rumah sakit pagi tadi, ada yang bermasalah dengan matanya."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Eum...ahjumma? apa mata Chanyeol minus? Dia selalu memaki lensa kontak dan kacamata."

"Y-ya...dia minus. Jja sekarang cepat cuci muka."

"Ne.."

.

.

At hospital...

"Jangan terlalu sering mengenakan lensa, mata anda kering Chanyeol-ssi." Ucap dokter.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Saya mengerti dokter."

"Mata anda normal, tidak ada alasan untuk memakai lensa, kan? Jadi demi kesehatan mata anda, hindari pemakaian lensa."

Chanyeol mengangguk ragu, apa ia harus melepas kacamatanya? sekarang? Lensa dalam bentuk apapun tidak sehat untuk matanya.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol menarik kacamatanya dengan ragu-ragu, ia memejamkan matanya begitu kacamatanya terlepas.

"Nah, saya memberi anda obat tetes mata agar mata anda tidak kering."

Chanyeol membuka matanya berlahan, mencoba untuk tidak berkontak mata dengan dokter di depannya itu.

Chanyeol merasakan sakit pada matanya pagi tadi, cepat-cepat ia melepas kontak lensanya, menggantinya dengan kacamatanya. Baekhyun selalu ada di dekatnya, tidak mungkin ia melepas lensanya kan?

.

.

Chanyeol bergulat dengan pikirannya. Tangannya meremas kemudi dengan erat.

Memangnya kenapa kalau ia berkontak mata dengan Baekhyun?

Dalam hati ia senang jika namja mungil itu jatuh cinta padanya.

Tapi ia tidak seegois itu, membuat orang yang tidak mencintainya berubah menjadi mencintainya dalam sekejap.

Baiklah Chanyeol bertekad akan berusaha sendiri untuk membuat Baekhyun mencintainya.

"Byun Baekhyun, bersiaplah..." Chanyeol memasang kembali kacamatanya.

.

.

"Ppai..ppai.. semuanya!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dari jendela mobil, ia dan Chanyeol akan kembali ke rumah Chanyeol.

Kakek, nenek, dan ibu Chanyeol melambaikan tangan mereka juga, tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang imut.

"Rasanya bahagia, melihat cucu menantu." Kata nenek Chanyeol.

"Ibu berkata seperti itu sejak kemarin." Gerutu ibu Chanyeol.

Wanita tua itu terkekeh geli, "Aku menyukainya, dia sangat lucu."

Ibu Chanyeol menghela nafas, antara setuju dan tidak setuju dengan ibu-nya.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali sekolah, kembali belajar, dan kembali bertemu dengan Sehun dan Kai. mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka.

"Baekhyun masih menginap di rumahmu, Yeol?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun berhenti menulis, ia mendongak.

"Ya." jawab Chanyeol pendek.

"Apa eomma dan appamu tidak mencarimu, Baek?" tanya Kai.

Baekhyun terdiam kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak."

Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang Baekhyun sembunyikan di dalam hatinya.

"Kita kerjakan lagi, Baek kau bisa mengerjakan yang nomor ini.." kata Chanyeol, mengalihkan perhatian teman-temanya.

.

.

Baekhyun men-dribble bola, ia mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum melakukan shooting. Ia melompat dan...

Gagal!

"Aku sudah melakukannya berulang kali tapi tetap saja bolanya tidak pernah masuk! Seharusnya ring-nya lebih besar!" Baekhyun menggerutu sambil memungut bola basket.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli, setiap pelajaran olahraga Baekhyun selalu dalam mood yang buruk. Baekhyun tidak ahli dalam bidang olahraga.

"Kau memerlukan bantuanku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Sebelum songsaengnim menilai, aku harus bisa shooting."

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya ketika melihat Kai dan Sehun dengan mudahnya melakukan shooting dan tidak pernah gagal.

"Kenapa aku sangat tidak berguna?" gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendribble bola basketnya lagi, ia bersiap melakukan shoot namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat begitu tinggi hingga ia bisa menjangkau ring.

"Masukkan Baek!"

Baekhyun ternganga, ia mengenal suara ini, suara Chanyeol? Tangan Chanyeol berada di pinggangnya, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Dengan wajah yang masih blank, Baekhyun memasukkan bolanya ke ring, dan tentu saja masuk -_-

"Kau sudah melakukannya." Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun, ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat syok.

Baekhyun tersadar, ia menoleh ke kanan ke kiri. Hampir seluruh pasang mata menatap ia dan Chanyeol.

"Kau membuat mereka melihat kita." Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Aku tidak perduli."

Baekhyun kembali menoleh ke kanan ke kiri.

"Mata para yeoja menyiratkan seakan ingin membunuhku." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol tertawa lepas, ia terlihat begitu tampan dengan tetesan keringat di keningnya.

"Aigoo wajahmu benar-benar merah!"

Baekhyun merengut, wajahnya semakin memerah. Sebenarnya memerah karena malu atau melihat Chanyeol yang semakin tampan?

.

.

Setelah pelajaran olahraga di jam terakhir, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi ke ruang olahraga, mereka menyimpan tas mereka di sana.

Di ruang olahraga terdapat locker dan ruang mandi yang terdiri dari banyak bilik kamar mandi.

"Kau tidak ingin mandi dulu?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ku rasa aku mandi, tubuhku sangat lengket dan bau, Baek."

"Baiklah, kita mandi dulu sebelum pulang."

Baekhyun masuk ke bilik kamar mandi, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol (bilik yang berbeda).

Zreeessshhh...

"Ahhh..." Baekhyun mendesah lega ketika tubuhnya diguyur air hangat, rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Dan di bilik sebelah, Chanyeol membeku. Desahan lega Baekhyun terdengar sangat sexy di telinga lebar Chanyeol.

Sial ia hard!

Suara shower yang menyemburkan air dari bilik Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol frustasi, kenapa rasanya sangat aneh? Jantungnya berdegub sangat kencang.

Chanyeol menyelesaikan mandinya dengan cepat, ia tidak sanggup lagi. Ia ingin segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan menulikan telinganya dari suara shower dan desahan Baekhyun.

Cklek!

"Chanyeol kau belum selesai?" tanya Baekhyun dari luar.

"Be-belum."

Chanyeol memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat, ia melakukan kesalahan ketika memakai pakaiannya karena terlalu gugup.

Gugup?

Memangnya kau mau melakukan apa Yeol?

Cklek!

Chanyeol keluar dari bilik kamar mandi, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah namja mungil nan manis dengan rambut basah yang menggoda sedang berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Jja kita pulang!" Baekhyun tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya.

Senyuman Baekhyun membekukan Chanyeol, namja tinggi itu merasakan perasaan aneh di dadanya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, ia meledak dalam ke-imutan sekarang.

Pertahanan Chanyeol runtuh, namja itu menyerang bibir Baekhyun dengan ciumannya. Membuat namja yang lebih pendek membulatkan matanya namun tidak memberi penolakan.

Di dorongnya tubuh Baekhyun pelan-pelan masih dengan bibir yang bertautan hingga tubuh mereka menabrak dinding.

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdegub begitu kencangnya, entahlah...ini ciuman mereka yang ketiga setelah ciuman tenggelam dan ciuman di tepi pantai itu, namun ia merasa kali ini berbeda... ciuman mereka terasa sangat berbeda.

"Enghhh..." satu desahan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun karena Chanyeol mengubah ciumannya, ia melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Persetan dengan hal yang akan terjadi setelah bibir mereka terpisah! Ia hanya ingin bibir Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun perlahan naik ke bahu Chanyeol, meremas bahu namja tinggi itu untuk melampiaskan rasa aneh dan nikmat yang sedang ia rasakan.

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N :** Maaf karena pendek padahal updatenya lama #nangis# maaf juga karena chapter ini payah banget. Kalian jangan nge-bash ya please...aku kena writer block, kepalaku terasa sakit saat aku memaksa untuk menulis dan menulis ff ini. tapi ini ff tetep bakal lanjut kok^^

Adakah yang kurang dari chapter ini? menurut kalian alurnya ngebosenin kah? kalian bisa memberi saran di kotak review.^^

Aaaiiinnggg~


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Abracadabra Chanyeol's Eyes**

**Writer: ByunFire**

**Pair : Chanbaek**

**Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)**

**Rated : T**

**Notes : Hola~ This is Chanbaek world, hope you like it!**

**Enjoy This Fic ^^**

** . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please tinggalkan review walaupun hanya kata-kata semangat.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous story**

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdegub begitu kencangnya, entahlah...ini ciuman mereka yang ketiga setelah ciuman tenggelam dan ciuman di tepi pantai itu, namun ia merasa kali ini berbeda... ciuman mereka terasa sangat berbeda.

"Enghhh..." satu desahan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun karena Chanyeol mengubah ciumannya, ia melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Persetan dengan hal yang akan terjadi setelah bibir mereka terpisah! Ia hanya ingin bibir Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun perlahan naik ke bahu Chanyeol, meremas bahu namja tinggi itu untuk melampiaskan rasa aneh dan nikmat yang sedang ia rasakan.

::

::

Chanyeol melepas tautan bibirnya dan bibir Baekhyun. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu namja mungil itu, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di sana cukup lama.

Hening, hanya suara nafas Baekhyun yang ia dengar.

"K-kau lelah, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun cemas.

Yeah, mungkin saja Chanyeol kelelahan, otaknya sedikit tidak berfungsi, kemudian ia menyerang Baekhyun. Yeah begitulah yang difikirkan namja pendek itu.

Chanyeol menggeleng masih dengan posisi sebelumnya, ia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menarik kepalanya.

"Jja kita pulang!"

::

::

Suasana di dalam mobil sangat tenang, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara.

Mereka meledak dalam kecanggunan pasca ciuman tadi. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik dari sepion, begitu pula Baekhyun, tidak ada yang berani memulai percakapan duluan.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya, ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang mengemudi dengan tenang.

Baekhyun memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dari pada harus berada di situasi canggung.

::

::

Jika Baekhyun bisa memilih ia benar-benar tidak ingin berada di situasi seperti ini. suasana benar-benar canggung antara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah—rumah Chanyeol—tidak satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Chanyeol langsung melangkah ke kamarnya, sedangkan Baekhyun berbelok ke dapur untuk mencari minuman.

Baekhyun meneguk jus-nya, ia bersandar di meja makan. Matanya terpejam perlahan, ia memikirkan kejadian terakhir yang ia alami. Chanyeol menciumnya... ya namja tinggi itu menciumnya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Baiklah, untuk ciuman pertama mereka alasan Chanyeol masih dapat diterima karena demi menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Alasan kedua pula dapat Baekhyun terima karena namja pendek itu tidak suka dengan ciuman yang pertama.

Namun kali ini?

Tanpa ia duga sama sekali namja tinggi itu menciumnya!

Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak, kepalanya mendadak terasa pening.

'Aku harus bersikap biasa, yeah...biasa...'

::

::

Chanyeol memainkan tablet pc-nya di tempat tidurnya. Berulang kali ia mengumpat kasar ketika lawan berhasil mengalahkannya.

Ia terlalu fokus pada game sehingga tidak menyadari orang lain memasuki kamarnya.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol sesaat, kemudian namja itu menghampiri tas ranselnya dan mengobrak-abrik isinya.

"Ung... Chanyeol kau tidak melihat kaos-ku yang berwarna orange?" tanya Baekhyun.

Reflek Chanyeol mendongak dengan volume mata yang kian melebar.

"Se-sejak kapan kau disana!?"

Dan reaksinya sama sekali tidak bisa Baekhyun tebak.

"Kau tidak menyadari aku masuk?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu, ada sesuatu yang bersarang di otaknya, sesuatu yang membuat perut dan jantungnya bereaksi aneh.

"Kurasa ada di lemari." Jawab Chanyeol, tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang terakhir.

Baekhyun membuka lemari pakaian Chanyeol, ia mengerutkan keningnya sambil mencari kaos orange-nya.

"Ah, ini dia." kata Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun melepas kaos olahraganya kemudian menjatuhkannya begitu saja di lantai sebelum meraih kaos orange-nya di lemari.

"Ya! apa yang kau lakukan!"

Dan Chanyeol kembali bereaksi aneh.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya berganti pakaian, kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, ia kembali fokus pada tabletnya walau itu sama sekali tidak berhasil.

"Kau terlihat gugup?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa karena aku telanjang?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol mendongak, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan super tajamnya.

"Kau dan aku namja, bagaimana bisa aku gugup hanya karena melihatmu telanjang?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring, dari wajah Chanyeol saja ia sudah dapat melihat kalau namja itu seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Ouh...benarkah?"

Baekhyun maju beberapa langkah, membuat Chanyeol ber-ekspresi bodoh dengan mata lebarnya.

"Ya! mundurlah! Pakai pakaianmu!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, "Tuh kan, kau memang gugup hanya karena melihatku telanjang. Kau bilang kau suka wanita kan? Dasar payah..."

Baekhyun kembali berjalan ke lemari untuk mengambil kaos ganti, namun belum saja ia memakainya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pinggangnya.

"E-eh? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Dan jantung namja pendek itu berdebar-debar karena Chanyeol menyentuh pinggangnya dengan lambut.

"Aku tidak pernah payah dalam hal apapun." Bisik Chanyeol, terdengar sangat sexy.

"Tapi kali ini biarlah aku menjadi payah karena telah jatuh cinta kepada pria. Pria dan pria, aku sangat payah bukan?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, "Chan-chanyeol..."

Kini Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Baekhyun, menjatuhkan dagunya di bahu kiri namja yang lebih pendek.

"I can't hold it anymore..." bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun, nafas hangatnya membuat Baekhyun merasa geli.

"I love you Byun Baekhyun, i love you..."

Chanyeol mendekap tubuh telanjang Baekhyun semakin erat.

Dan Baekhyun merasakan panas yang luar biasa pada tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol.."

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai seseorang sebelumnya." Kata Chanyeol, masih dengan suara yang pelan.

Baekhyun menegang ketika ia merasakan kehangatan di lehernya.

"Jangan membuatku kecewa."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalnya ketika Chanyeol bermain di sekitar lehernya, membuat bekas-bekas kemerahan yang membuat Baekhyun kegelian bukan main.

Chanyeol sepenuhnya menyalurkan hasrat yang selama ini ia pendam. Tidak sekalipun ia memiliki kekasih untuk diperlakukan seperti ini. dan, malam ini ia melakukannya.

"Chanyeol...hen-hentikan..." bisik Baekhyun, masih dengan kepala mendongak.

Chanyeol menulikan telinganya, ia semakin gencar menciumi tiap centi leher Baekhyun.

"Hen-hentikan..." Kini Baekhyun sedikit meronta.

Chanyeol benar-benar mengacuhkan namja yang lebih pendek, ia semakin gencar mencium dan menggigit.

"Chanyeol...hiks...hiks...hentikan...hiks..."

Bahu Baekhyun bergetar di selingi isakan kecil.

Begitu mendengar suara isakan Baekhyun, sontak Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah mundur hingga ia jatuh terduduk di ranjang.

Waktu terasa berhenti.

Apa ia menyakiti Baekhyun?

Menyakiti seseorang yang bahkan belum resmi menjadi milikinya?

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Aaarrgggghhh...!"

Baekhyun cepat-cepat memakai kaosnya lalu berbalik menatap Chanyeol yang tampak frustasi.

"Chan-chanyeol..." cicit Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol mendongak, menampakkan wajahnya yang tampak sedang merasakan rasa 'sakit'.

Yeah, hati Chanyeol sedang merasakan sakit yang luar biasa karena secara tidak langsung Baekhyun menolaknya, Baekhyun tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya.

"Baek, maafkan aku..." kata Chanyeol lirih.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat namun Chanyeol beringsut mundur.

"Jangan! Jangan dekati aku!"

Baekhyun merasa sesak di dadanya ketika melihat tangan Chanyeol bergetar, kenapa namja itu seperti takut padanya?

"Chanyeol ku mohon jangan begini..." ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Demi keselamatanmu Baek, kumohon jangan mendekat. A-aku tidak ingin lepas kendali seperti tadi."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol menggeram frustasi.

"Biasanya aku bisa menahan diri...ugh! aku tidak mengerti pada diriku sendiri!" Chanyeol mengumpati dirinya sendiri.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan lembutnya, berusaha membuat Chanyeol kembali nyaman berada di sekitarnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin pulang ke rumahmu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Pulang ke rumah?

Rumah yang itu?

"R-rumahku maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Yeah tentu saja."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu kuantar kau ke hotel, jangan salah sangka Baek, aku tidak mengusirmu, aku hanya merasa semakin menderita jika kau berada di sekitarku, dan menggodaku...kau tau...aku juga namja normal yang memiliki hasrat." Gumam Chanyeol, merasa berat untuk mengucapkannya, karena sejujurnya ia suka saat Baekhyun berada di sekitarnya, di sisinya.

Entah apa yang ada di kepala Baekhyun, kini namja itu melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu namja yang lebih tinggi, mengusapnya dengan pelan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menyakitiku." Kata Baekhyun lirih. "Hey, kau selalu melindungiku Yeol, sejak awal kita bertemu kau selalu melindungiku."

Chanyeol mengerjabkan matanya pelan, mencerna apa yang barusan Baekhyun katakan.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa jika kita tidur di kamar yang sama, di tempat yang sama."

Chanyeol mendongak, hazelnya menatap hazel Baekhyun yang memancarkan ketulusan.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun nyaris tertawa karena logatnya mirip dengan anak umur 5 tahun.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Mereka tidur dengan jarak melintang, di antara mereka terdapat bantal yang menumpuk dengan tingginya, hingga tidak akan membuat siapapun ceroboh dan menyentuh yang lain (yang mungkin hanya Chanyeol yang akan ceroboh).

"Chanyeol kau belum tidur?" tanya Baekhyun, ia menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Hmmm?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas, "Apa kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku?"

Hening

Hening

Hening

"Tentu saja, aku jatuh cinta padamu." Akhirnya Chanyeol menjawab.

Baekhyun diam, lebih tepatnya ia sedang bergulat dengan fikirannya.

"Benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadaku?"

Hening...

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang di tutupi bantal, namun tidak ada jawaban.

Baekhyun nyaris memejamkan matanya sebelum bantal-bantal itu tiba-tiba berhamburan hingga menampakan Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku."

::

::

Hari sudah pagi, namun Chanyeol terjaga sepanjang malam. Ia tidak bisa jatuh tertidur meskipun ia sudah menghitung ribuan domba.

Ia tahu, hormon 18 tahun-nya sedang mengamuk sekarang.

Tidak sekalipun ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun karena itu sama saja seperti kucing yang sedang melihat ikan asin.

Kenyataannya namja yang lebih mungil masih tidur dengan damainya, membuat wajahnya benar-benar mirip bayi.

Dan sama sekali tidak terganggu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol? Sejak semalam namja itu tidak bisa untuk sekedar masuk ke dunia mimpi walaupun sekejab.

Jantungnya terpompa begitu cepat seakan dia baru saja menghabiskan berliter-liter kafein.

"Uggghhh..." Baekhyun menggeliat, matanya terbuka perlahan sebelum akhirnya mengerjab pelan.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin melihat pemandangan indah di pagi hari membuatnya semakin kacau seharian.

"Chanyeol apa kau kurang tidur?" tanya Baekhyun saat ia menyadari mata Chanyeol merah dan berkantung, namja mungil itu mendudukan dirinya.

Chanyeol mengucek matanya, "Kurasa, iya. Aku tidak tidur semalaman."

Mata Baekhyun melebar, "Benarkah? Apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Aku sedang berperang dengan hormon-ku."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalnya, "Berperang dengan hormon? Kau bermain game semalaman?"

Kini Chanyeol menoleh ke Baekhyun, ia tertawa pelan.

"Bukan game Baek, ini masalah hormon yang di miliki setiap laki-laki."

Baekhyun semakin linglung, "Hormon yang dimiliki setiap laki-laki?"

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di puncak kepala Baekhyun, mengusap rambut ungu namja itu dengan lembut.

"Setiap laki-laki normal berusia 18 tahun pasti ingin berhubungan sex dengan pacarnya. Aku pernah membaca itu di buku."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, ia 'sedikit' mengerti.

"Lalu? Apa hormonmu sedang mengamuk sekarang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Yeah..kurasa."

"Jadi bagaimana agar hormonmu tidak mengamuk lagi?" tanya Baekhyun, astaga Baek -_-

"Sex, yeah sex. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Wae?"

"Aku mencintaimu dan ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, tapi aku tidak ingin merusakmu Baek."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang.

Cinta...

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidur, membuat Baekhyun terheran. Namja tinggi itu menghadap kaca dan melepas satu per satu soft lense-nya. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, namja itu kembali naik ke tempat tidur.

"Baek dengarkan aku." Chanyeol menangkup kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun agar menghadapnya.

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan, ia menuruti setiap pergerakan dan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Tatap mataku." Ucap Chanyeol perlahan, ia menatap hazel baekhyun dengan lembut, seakan mengirimkan sinyal pada hazel hitam itu.

Baekhyun menatap hazel Chanyeol, ia menatapnya dengan lama sekali, hingga ia menyadari sesuatu dan membuat rahangnya turun beberapa senti, membuat bibirnya menganga.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih diam, ia semakin larut ke dalam hazel Chanyeol, tidak sekalipun namja itu berkedip.

"Baek?" Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun tersadar, ia mengerjabkan matanya perlahan.

"Chanyeol...itu sangat indah...sangat-sangat indah...indah sekali..."

"Jadi? Sekarang kau mencintaiku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menatapnya nyalang.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? kau menghipnotisku dengan matamu ya? kau kira dengan memamerkan matamu yang indah itu kau bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, cih...enak saja." Baekhyun mengomel tanpa jeda.

Reaksi tidak terduga yang bahkan membuat Chanyeol serasa jatuh di hamparan awan yang lembut!

Tidak memerlukan banyak waktu bagi Chanyeol untuk segera mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun, menekannya dengan kuat di dadanya seakan tidak membiarkan Baekhyun lepas.

"Sial...Baek aku sangat mencintaimu!" teriak Chanyeol, ia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

"Ya! lep-lepaskan aku...! ya!" Baekhyun meronta di pelukan Chanyeol karena terlalu sesak.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun kemudian menciuminya bertubi-tubi.

"YAAAAA! Park Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Baek, akhirnya aku menemukan real love-ku!"

"Ya! apa maksud—mmmmppptthhhhhh!"

::

::

::

Holaaaa~

Di chapter ini aku pengen banget masukin Baekhyun ke karung karena dia banyak berontak.

Ya makhlumlah, dia kan rela-love yang si Chanyeol :D

Di sini style rambutnya Chanyeol udah gak terlalu keriting sih, udah di mohawk dikit, tapi warnanya tetep cokelat.

Next bakan ada rate-M!

So, tinggalkan review di chap ini supaya saya cepet updatenya!

Nunggu review sampek 400 baru update chap 11 :P

Aaaiiinngg~


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : Abracadabra Chanyeol's Eyes**

**Writer: ****Eurongie Oh**

**Pair : Chanbaek**

**Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)**

**Rated : T**

**Notes : Hola~ This is Chanbaek world, hope you like it!**

**Enjoy This Fic ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please tinggalkan review walaupun hanya kata-kata semangat.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol bersandar pada dashboard tempat tidurnya, di dadanya terkulai kepala dengan rambut ungu menggemaskan yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan posesive, tidak ingin namja yang menjadi real love-nya itu pergi meskipun hanya sebentar.

"Chanyeol-ah, leherku mulai pegal kau tahu?" sungut Baekhyun, pasalnya ia sudah berada di posisi ini sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Sebentar saja, aku hanya ingin merasakanmu." Ucap Chanyeol lirih dengan mata terpejam.

Baekhyun diam, ia memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tentang Chanyeol, tentang mata Chanyeol, tentang dirinya dan perihal real love itu. Kepalanya terasa penuh.

::

::

"_Chanyeol apa maksdu—mmmpppttthhhh!"_

_Chanyeol menyerang bibir Baekhyun, menekannya dengan terburu-buru._

_Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak, ia diam, tidak merespon apapun. _

'_Kenapa Chanyeol sangat aneh hari ini? Ia menciumku dua kali sehari tanpa alasan yang jelas.' _

_Chanyeol melepas tautan bibir mereka, ia menarik Baekhyun ke dalam dekapan hangatnya, menekan tubuh Baekhyun agar semakin merapat ke tubuhnya._

"_Aku mencintaimu Baek, sangat mencintaimu." Bisik Chanyeol lirih. _

_Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang meletup-letup di dalam tubuhnya. Ia menemukan real love-nya! Selama ia hidup di dunia kini ia telah menemukannya!_

"_Chanyeol-ah?" Panggil Baekhyun, tubuhnya terkunci rapat dalam dekapan Chanyeol._

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Bisakah kau melepaskanku, aku sulit bernafas." _

_Chanyeol melepaskan tubuh Baekhyun, ia tersenyum begitu lembut pada namja yang lebih pendek._

"_Bisakah kau menjelaskannya? Apa itu real love? Dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba sangat aneh begini, eh?"_

_Chanyeol memposisikan tubuhnya bersandar pada dashboard tempat tidur kemudian menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya lagi._

"_Biarkan seperti ini, aku akan menceritakan rahasiaku padamu."_

_Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, ia bisa mendengar degup jantung Chanyeol yang gila-gilaan karena wajahnya menempel di dada namja __tinggi__ itu._

"_Aku…memiliki sesuatu semacam mata sihir, aku bisa menyihir orang dengan tatapan mataku…"_

"_Hei mana ada!" protes Baekhyun._

"_Ssssttt… dengarkan aku Baek…aku pun tidak mengerti dengan keanehan ini, tapi aku memiliki kasus yang sama dengan eommaku, ia juga demikian, memiliki mata yang bisa menjerat orang untuk tergila-gila padanya. Dan…orang yang tidak terpengaruh kontak matanya adalah cinta sejatinya. Kau mengerti?"_

"_Tidak sama sekali." Gerutu Baekhyun, cerita Chanyeol benar-benar aneh._

"_Pada masa Junior High School aku pernah dikejar banyak yeoja, aku mengadu pada eomma dan dia menjelaskan seperti apa yang ku jelaskan padamu, mataku adalah keturunan dari eomma, mata yang bisa menyihir orang. Inilah kenapa aku selalu memakai lensa selama ini, agar aku tidak berkontak mata langsung dengan orang-orang dan membuat kekacauan."_

_Baekhyun bergumam kecil sebelum berkata lagi, "Lalu kau harus selalu memakai lensa seumur hidupmu?"_

_Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, ia menarik ujung hidung Baekhyun hingga namja yang lebih mungil mengerang sakit._

"_Karena aku sudah menemukanmu, aku tidak memerlukannya lagi. Tuhan sudah mengaturnya, kapan dan dimana aku bisa bertemu denganmu."_

_Pipi Baekhyun memerah, ia terkekeh kecil sebelum menyamankan posisinya di dekapan Chanyeol._

'_Jadi…aku adalah cinta sejadi Chanyeol? Aku…cinta sejatinya…..'_

::

::

Baekhyun mengerjabkan matanya pelan, ia menguap kecil sebelum menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun sesuatu membatasi pergerakannya.

"Selamat pagi, Baek…." Ucap Chanyeol, ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, morning kiss yang sangat manis sekali…

"Persiapkan dirimu sayang, kita harus pergi ke sekolah."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol bersikap sangat lembut kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur karena Chanyeol sudah melepaskan pelukan possesive-nya.

ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi ia mendapati seragam dan tasnya sudah disiapkan oleh….Chanyeol? ia mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa Chanyeol harus menyiapkan ini semua?

"Cepat ganti bajumu, aku akan segera mandi. Tunggu aku di meja makan." Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersentak karena tiba-tiba muncul di balik pintu.

Baekhyun bergumam 'iya' kemudian menunggu Chanyeol masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum ia berganti baju.

::

::

Hampir semua pasang mata menatap dengan tatapan tidak percaya, iri, dan juga takjub. Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun, menariknya merapat kapanpun ada yang melirik namja mungil itu. seakan menunjukan 'Baekhyun milikku!'.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri hanya menghela nafas dan melemparkan tatapan memelas kepada setiap orang yang menatapnya, memberi sinyal bahwa ia tidak ingin berada di posisi intim ini.

"Awwww kalian berkencan, eoh?" tanya Sehun, ia menaik turunkan alisnya genit. Entahlah dari mana ia muncul bersama Kai, tahu-tahu sudah nongol di depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak sungguh."

Chanyeol kini merangkul bahu Baekhyun, "Yeah, kami berkencan."

Baekhyun mendongak, "Apa katamu?"

"Jadi Chanyeol appa memaksa Baekhyun umma berkencan dengannya?" Kai membuka suara, kepalanya menggeleng kecil—berpura-pura prihatin dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

"Ahh aku baru ingat, kita kan memberi mereka julukan appa dan umma, ah ternyata mereka benar-benar menjadi pasangan." Sehun tersenyum iblis, "Ah apa sebaiknya kau juga memberi aku dan Kai julukan juga, agar kami cepat menemukan jodoh kami."

Chanyeol menendang kaki Sehun. "Ya, aku memiliki julukan untukmu Hun-ah, kau sangat cocok dengan julukan iblis atau semacamnya."

Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya, memberi tatapan merendahkan pada Chanyeol. Namun kemudian senyum cerahnya berkembang, ia menarik Kai mendekat dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Ah iya, aku ingat sesuatu." Ucap Kai, ia menarik lengan Baekhyun hingga pelukan Chanyeol terlepas. Namja berkulit tan itu gantian memeluk Baekhyun dari samping.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan!?" Chanyeol panik bukan main ketika ia terjauh dari Baekhyun (Oh god -_-)

"Kita selalu berbagi apapun Chanyeol-ah. Lagi pula kau tahu kan kalau kita jomblo?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan terluka.

"Yeah, kalau kau jomblo memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau juga harus berbagi pacarmu dengan kita, kita bisa bergantian mengencaninnya, iya kan Kai?"

Belum saja Kai menjawab, Sehun sudah mendapatkan pukulan maut di kepalanya, hasil dari geplakan tangan Chanyeol.

"Enak saja mulutmu berbicara, aku tidak akan berbagi untuk yang satu itu. Baekhyun milikku, milikku, dan tetap milikku." Ucap Chanyeol kesal.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kesal, bahkan ia tidak merasa bahwa ia adalah milik Chanyeol.

"Kata siapa aku milikmu, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol facepalm, ia memberi tatapan memohon pada Baekhyun, berharap namja pendek itu menyelamatkan harga dirinya di depan orang-orangan sawah (read:Sehun dan Kai)

"Baek please..."

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ah, aku ingat bahwa Kai dan Sehun adalah anakku bukan? Kalau begitu uri adeul ayo temani umma, sayang!" Ucap Baekhyun ceria, ia melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Kai dan Sehun, menarik mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Iya umma-ku sayang dengan senang hati!" barusan Kai yang berkata dengan semangat.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Umma...bolehkah aku menyusu?" Barusan si evil Sehun-lah yang berkata dengan tak kalah semangatnya.

"YAKKK! OH SEHUUUUUUUN!"

Chanyeol berlari menyusul mereka ber-tiga, tidak membiarkan bocah cadel maknae itu menyusu pada 'Baekhyunnya'.

::

::

Chanyeol menyanga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya, kepalanya menoleh ke samping kanan, memperhatikan real love-nya yang sedang menyalin catatannya.

"Hentikan tatapan menakutkanmu itu atau ku keluarkan bola matamu." Kata Baekhyun tanpa menoleh, nada bicaranya juga sangat santai.

"Aww..kau tidak cocok berkata seperti itu sayang...lebih cocok berkata yang lembut dan penuh rasa cinta di dalamnya."

Kini Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan nyalang, siap untuk mengeluarkan bola mata Chanyeol.

"Berhentilah menganggu hidupku, ugghhh aku tidak kuat menjadi apalah itu real..real...—"

"Real love." Sambung Chanyeol.

"Ya, dan mungkin saja aku bukan satu-satunya yang tidak bereaksi saat melihat matamu!"

Baekhyun kembali menyalin catatan Chanyeol, tidak ingin berdebat dengan Chanyeol, karena dengan berdebat atau berbicara dengan Chanyeol...ia bisa lepas kendali dan terhanyut dalam pesona namja tinggi itu.

"Kau sangat manis, sayang."

"Demi tuhan hentikan, Chanyeol SAYANG."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas, ia tidak lagi mengganggu Baekhyun. Namja tinggi itu menoleh ke arah bangku Kai dan Sehun, namja-namja itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Kami menunggu traktiranmu, sayang~"

Izinkanlah Chanyeol muntah sekarang -_-

::

::

"Sudahlah mungkin dia sedang di toilet atau kantor guru."

Chanyeol memasang wajah cemberut sejak tadi, kedua alisnya bertautan dan bibirnya tidak berhenti mengucapkan kalimat yang sama.

"Kemana perginya Baekhyun?" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat menyebalkan itu lagi.

"Cepat habiskan makan siangmu, kita cari Baekhyun setelahnya." Kata Kai.

Chanyeol mengangguk lemas kemudian beralih pada paket makan siangnya yang masih utuh.

Tadi Baekhyun bersama mereka ketika jam pelajaran berlangsung. Namun begitu dering bel istirahat berbunyi, namja mungil itu langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas. Belum sempat Chanyeol mengejar, namja pendek itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

Begitu acara makan siangnya selesai, Chanyeol langsung melesat mencari Baekhyun. Ia berjalan dengan cepat, kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah, bibirnya tidak henti-hentinya menyebutkan nama Baekhyun.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti begitu ia mendapati sosok familiar menuruni tangga, ia mendongak, menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan lega karena ia bisa melihat wajah real-love yang baru saja ia temukan kurang dari 24 jam.

"Apa kau mencariku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara agak keras karena masih berada di atas sedangkan Chanyeol di bawah.

"Aku hampir gila karena terlalu mencemaskanmu, kau bahkan tidak bilang kau pergi ke mana."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, membuat matanya menyipit imut. Ia menuruni tangga tergesa-gesa, ingin segera menghambur ke pelukan namja tinggi itu.

Karena tergesa-gesa Baekhyun tidak memperhatikan langkahnya, ia sempat akan limbung ke depan dengan wajah kagetnya yang imut, Chanyeol langsung berlari menaiki tangga melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan berbahaya. Belum saja Baekhyun lega karena tidak jadi limbung dan jatuh, seseorang—yang juga menuruni tangga—tidak sengaja menabraknya dari belakang, membuat tubuh mungilnya kini limbung ke depan.

Namun Chanyeol sudah dalam keadaan siaga, ia menangkap tubuh Baekhyun yang limbung di hadapannya.

"Aku mendapatkanmu!"

Namun, namja tinggi itu kini limbung ke belakang, karena bagaimanapun Baekhyun cukup berat untuk ia topang.

"CHANYEOL AWAS! ARRGGGHHH!"

::

::

"Hiks...hiks...Chanyeol mianhae...jeongmal hiks...hiks...huaaaa!"

Suara isak, tangis, dan jeritan kecil Baekhyun terdengar memilukan di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Namja pendek itu mengusap air matanya sambil menarik ingusnya yang hendak keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

"Cup...cup..Baek...sudahlah tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja." Kai menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Kita berdo'a saja." Kini Sehun ikut mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol.

Di sinilah mereka bertiga, berempat dengan Chanyeol yang di rawat di ruang VVIP. Dokter masih menangani Chanyeol, namja tinggi itu tidak sadarkan diri seusai menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

"Dia memelukku erat sekali, membuatku tidak terluka...hiks...tapi dia terluka parah...hiks..."

"Cup...cup...tidak akan terjadi hal yang buruk, Chanyeol sangat kuat kau tahu. Apalagi kalau kau menyemangatinya." Ucap Kai.

Baekhyun menunduk, ia meredam isakannya karena jujur saja ia malu. Ia tidak pernah menangis seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan sebagai namja sejati—karena ia memiliki junior—ia tidak ingin dipandang rendah karena menangis di depan umum.

::

::

Orang tua Chanyeol datang satu jam kemudian, mereka menunggui Chanyeol cukup lama di kamar rawat Chanyeol, kemudian mereka pamit pulang.

"Ahjumma tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus di lakukan. Huh...aku sungguh merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang ibu." Nyonya Park menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa ahjumma, kami akan merawatnya sampai dia sembuh." Kata Baekhyun.

Nyonya Park tersenyum kecil, "kudengar kau tinggal di rumah kami, ya?"

Baekhyun gelagapan, ingin menjawab namun ia takut salah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol selalu kesepian jika di rumah. Akan lebih baik jika kau tinggal bersamanya." Wanita itu mengusap lengan Baekhyun.

"Nah, sekarang kami harus segera pergi, kami akan menyempatkan datang kemari. Kami benar-benar menitipkan Chanyeol pada kalian." Kali ini Tuan Park yang berbicara.

"Nde, kami akan merawat Chanyeol dengan baik."

::

::

Chanyeol merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepala dan bahunya, mungkin efek benturan dengan lantai.

Pelan-pelan ia membuka matanya dan mendapati kepala Baekhyun yang terkulai lemah diatas perutnya, tangan namja pendek itu juga menggenggam tangannya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum, ia tersenyum bahagia...sangat bahagia.

Begitu ia merasakan pergerakan Baekhyun, ia menutup matanya.

"Chanyeol-ah? Kau belum bangun juga?" Baekhyun merengut, ia berharap Chanyeol segera membuka matanya.

"Huh, seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu di ruang atas tadi...aku...aku hanya ingin memikirkan ulang keputusanku, karena jika kau berada di sisiku rasanya akan sangat sulit untuk memutuskan apakah aku akan menerimamu atau tidak."

Tatapan Baekhyun berubah menjadi tatapan sendu, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Chanyeol.

"Mian Chanyeol-ah, mianhae. Aku bodoh, maafkan aku. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya juga? Aku memang bodoh. Tidak perlu kau tanya lagi apa aku mencintaimu atau tidak, karena jawabannya akan selalu sama, aku mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah... aku hanya terlalu takut untuk mencintai seseorang, karena itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku seperti orang tuaku..aku tidak mau...aku sangat takut..." Baekhyun menunduk, buliran air matanya berjatuhan.

"Bodoh, kau fikir aku akan meninggalkan cinta sejatiku?"

Suara itu, suara berat itu menyadarkan Baekhyun. Namja pendek itu segera menghambur ke dalam dekapan Chanyeol sambil menangis keras-keras.

"Huaaa akhirnya kau bangun juga...Chanyeol-ah...hiks...hiks...!"

"Bodoh, kau fikir aku akan tidur selamanya dan meninggalkanmu? Big no! Aku akan protes kepada Tuhan dan meminta nyawaku di kembalikan karena aku tidak rela meninggalkan cinta sejatiku sendirian di dunia ini."

"Hiks...kau chessy sekali, Yeol..."

"Tentu harus jika itu bersamamu."

"Hehe..." Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, terkekeh geli karena ucapan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun...sayang...dengarkan lagi ya, aku sangat mencinta—mmppttthh"

Baekhyun merundukan kepalanya, menjatuhkan bibirnya pada milik Chanyeol lalu menekannya dengan lembut. Tangan Chanyeol kini melingkar di sekeliling tubuh Baekhyun, menekannya pada tubuhnya. Dapat Chanyeol rasakan kini Baekhyun menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan lembut, memberikan sensasi menggelitik di hati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Karena aku masih sakit aku membiarkanmu berkuasa atas tubuhku, tapi awas saja jika aku sudah sembuh, kau benar-benar akan pingsan dalam kenikmatan di bawah kuasa-ku."

Baekhyun menyeringai imut, "Aku menyukai ancamanmu, sayang."

Dan detik berikutnya bibir Baekhyun kembali menekan bibir Chanyeol.

Jika waktu bisa di atur, Chanyeol benar-benar ingin waktu berhenti sekarang juga.

::

::

Dua minggu kemudian Chanyeol sudah benar-benar sembuh. Ia merayakan ke sembuhannya dengan mengundang Kai dan Sehun ke rumahnya.

"Aku sangat senang kau sembuh, Chanyeol." Kata Kai.

"Hei...tentu saja, ia bahkan di rawat oleh perawat paling sexy sedunia." Kali ini Sehun menyahut dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku tahu, si pendek memang sangat sexy." Kata Chanyeol, ia tersenyum mengejek pada Baekhyun.

"Yeah...dan kau keriting yang menyebalkan." Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol.

Dua jam dihabiskan dengan mengobrol, memakan junk food, dan bermain game, hingga saatnya Kai dan Sehun pulang.

Kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk manis di sofa depan TV, menikmati hadiah dari Sehun yang berupa VCD film horor.

"Bisa kau lemparkan yang rasa keju?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian ia melemparkan snack rasa keju pada Baekhyun dan ditangkap sempurna oleh namja yang lebih pendek.

Hampir satu jam kemudian, scene mengerikan mulai muncul, membuat Baekhyun meringkuk di dekat Chanyeol.

"Tidur saja di kamar." Kata Chanyeol, ia tetap fokus pada layar TV.

"Tidak mau, aku takut sendirian di sana."

"Aku masih ingin menonton ini."

"Tonton saja, aku akan menutup mataku."

Namun mata Baekhyun tidak tertutup lebih dari 3 detik, ia tetap menonton film mengerikan itu, hingga akhirnya hantu yang mengerikan muncul secara tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun meloncat ke pangkuan Chanyeol dan memeluk leher namja tinggi itu.

"Aaaarrrggghhh...!"

"Ya tuhan teriakanmu Baek, aish..." Chanyeol mengusap telinganya yang tepat berada di depan bibi Baekhyun, untung saja telinga itu tidak lepas saking kerasnya teriakan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol aku takut..." bisik Baekhyun.

"Tetaplah diam, sebentar lagi film-nya berakhir."

Baekhyun bergerak tidak nyaman di pengkuan Chanyeol, ia merapatkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher namja tinggi itu.

"Baek geli.."

Baekhyun yang kekurangan pekerjaan akhirnya memilih untuk mengusak hidungnya di leher Chanyeol, mencoba menggoda Chanyeol agar namja itu frustasi dan mematikan TV.

Tidak ada reaksi yang diinginkan Baekhyun terjadi pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kesal, kemudian ia menyeringai begitu mendapatkan ide bagus. Ia membuka bibir tipisnya...mengarahkan pada leher Chanyeol...dan...

"Nghhh~"

BERHASIL! Baekhyun bersorak dalam hati. Namja mungil itu kembali mengecupi leher Chanyeol, semakin lama semakin brutal, tanda kemerahan ada di mana-mana..mulai dari mengecup...menghisap..menggigit ia lakukan semuanya.

Chanyeol mencoba bertahan, namun ia semakin merasa gila karena ulah Baekhyun yang terus saja mengerjai lehernya.

"Hei hentikan..."

Baekhyun tidak bergerming, ia tetap menggigiti leher Chanyeol.

Tanpa peringatan Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun, kemudian mengecup bibir tipis itu dengan lembut. Baekhyun terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba, namun ia tidak menolak karena Chanyeol mengecup miliknya dengan lembut seolah-olah bibir itu akan terluka jika ia melakukannya dengan kasar sedikit saja.

Chanyeol memperdalam kecupannya menjadi lumatan yang bergairah, bibirnya membuka dan melumat bibir manis Baekhyun, menjilatnya dengan lembut lalu menyesapnya dengan penuh gairah. Ciuman itu yang semula hanya untuk menghentikan Baekhyun kini berubah menjadi kebutuhan untuk memiliki, ingin merasakan keseluruhan yang ada pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhhh...aku...hhh...oh tuhan...Baek izinkan aku..." Chanyeol berucap dengan terputus-putus, nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata setengah tertutup, bibirnya juga masih membuka.

"Oh ya tuhan...Baekhh..." Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun penuh gairah.

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, ia merasakan sengatan aneh ketika jemari Chanyeol menyentuh lengannya, mengusapnya naik turun dengan lembut.

Chanyeol masih sibuk melumati bibir manis Baekhyun, bibir yang selalu diinginkannya, bibir yang merusak akal sehatnya, bibir yang...argh! memikirkan bibir Baekhyun saja membuatnya bergairah. Dengan lupa dirinya, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun—masih dengan bibir bertautan—membawa tubuh mungil itu menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan lembut di atas ranjang. Ia mengenyahkan seluruh pakaian Baekhyun dan yang terakhir pakaiannya. Dengan cepat ia naik ke atas Baekhyun kemudian menarik bed cover menutupi tubuh keduanya hingga di atas kepala.

Setelahnya, terdengar erangan sexy Baekhyun yang memenuhi kamar seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N: **Maaf untuk adegan rate-M yang tidak eksplisit, saya masih takut dosa (._.)

Biarlah kalian berimajinasi sendiri, apa yang dilakukan Chanbaek di dalam selimut. Kembali ke rate-T di atas, saya menyesuikan untuk remaja (._.)v

**Jadwal update : **Nunggu Reviewnya **600** mungkin (._.)?

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : Abracadabra Chanyeol's Eyes**

**Writer: ****Eurongie Oh**

**Pair : Chanbaek**

**Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)**

**Rated : T**

**Notes : Hola~ This is Chanbaek world, hope you like it!**

**Enjoy This Fic ^^**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**Please tinggalkan review walaupun hanya kata-kata semangat.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terbangun begitu merasakan sentuhan lembut di kulit wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan Chanyeol yang berbaring menghadapnya, tersenyum begitu lembut.

"Selamat pagi, sayang."

Dan Baekhyun mendapatkan kecupan lembut di bibir, meninggalkan rona kemerahan di sisi wajahnya.

Terlalu malu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata chessy membuat namja pendek itu hanya merespon dengan mengusap lengan kekar Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak berniat menggodaku, kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang menyebalkan.

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menarik tangannya, "Ouh tidak, maafkan aku."

"Kenapa meminta maaf? aku suka kau melakukannya, ayo lakukan lagi."

Baekhyun kembali mengusap lengan Chanyeol dengan lembut, jemari lentiknya menyusuri kulit lengan Chanyeol begitu hati-hati, memberikan sensasi menggelitik di hati namja yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku sangat suka membolos jika bisa mendapatkan momen seindah ini." gumam Chanyeol pelan, namun menyebabkan Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan jarinya dan mendongak menatap Chanyeol nyalang.

"Apa katamu? Membolos? Yak! Jam berapa sekarang!?" Baekhyun bangkit duduk, ekspresi wajahnya berubah total begitu pantatnya menyentuh ranjang, ia kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah begitu sakit, sayang?" tanya Chanyeol, terpancar raut kecemasan di wajahnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, ia masih meringis sakit.

"Maafkan aku Baek, sungguh. Jika bisa aku saja yang merasa sakit.."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol, "Jadi kau yang jadi bottom?"

Begitu sadar apa yang baru di ucapkan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Oh tidak, posisi itu hanya cocok untukmu."

Baekhyun merengut, ia menaikkan selimut hingga di atas kepalanya. Harga dirinya benar-benar jatuh ketika ia harus berada di posisi bottom.

Terdengar gelakan tawa dari bibir Chanyeol, "Oh demi tuhan, kau sangat imut Baek. Hentikan atau aku akan kembali menyerangmu."

Baekhyun menurunkan selimutnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan malas.

"Kau membuatku tidak bisa berjalan hari ini, lebih parahnya aku tidak bisa sekolah!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi, namun terdengar imut.

"Aku akan menggantikan kaki-kakimu, aku akan menggendongmu kemanapun kau mau. Dan masalah sekolah... sekali-kali bolos juga tidak masalah."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya,membuat Chanyeol gemas dan mengambil posisi berada di atas namja pendek itu.

"Kulum bibirmu." Chanyeol berkata dengan serak.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut, "Wae?"

"Kulum sekarang atau ku cium?"

Baekhyun mendorong bahu Chanyeol dengan kuat, ia bangkit dari ranjang—mengabaikan rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya.

"Hei kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan tertatih ke kamar mandi, menutup pintunya dengan suara debaman yang keras.

"Hei kau tidak sadar baru saja berjalan telanjang di depanku? Ya!"

::

::

Masih dalam mode marahnya, Baekhyun memberikan tatapan sebalnya pada Chanyeol. Mau tidak-mau Chanyeol gemas sendiri pada_ kekasihnya_ ini.

"Tidak baik memberi tatapan seperti itu pada suami-mu, istriku." Ucap Chanyeol santai, tidak menyadari bahwa raut wajah Baekhyun bertambah kesal.

"Siapa yang kau sebut suami dan istri?"

"Aku suami, dan kau istri, siapa lagi memangnya?"

"Kau menyebalkan sekali pagi ini." gerutu Baekhyun.

"Kehidupan rumah tangga memang selalu begitu, sayang, tidak selalu manis-manis."

"Memang kita pernah mengalami sesuatu yang manis?"

"Oh jadi kau mengakui bahwa kita berumah tangga?"

What the hell!

"Hentikan itu."

Baekhyun menyuap satu sendok penuh nasi ke mulutnya, membuat pipinya menggembung, lalu mengunyahnya dengan kasar.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia menyuapkan makanannya dengan santai sambil memandangi _istrinya_ yang sangat menggemaskan.

::

::

Mode marah Baekhyun berakhir begitu ia menonton film komedi romantis bersama Chanyeol, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, sedangkan namja yang lebih tinggi melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Lihat Yeol, mereka sangat manis..." ucap Baekhyun, tetap fokus pada TV.

"Yeah..."

"Mereka bermusuhan di awalnya, selalu bertengkar, namun akhirnya saling jatuh cinta dan begitu manis.."

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, "Bukankah itu kita?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya—berfikir sejenak, senyumnya mengembang begitu ia menyadari kasus yang sama di film itu dan kehidupan pribadinya dan Chanyeol.

"Yeah itu kita."

Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut, kemudian mengusak hidung mancungnya di sana.

"Kita akan berakhir bahagia seperti mereka, bukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, kita harus berakhir bahagia seperti mereka."

"Bagaimana jika tidak?"

"Aku akan mengusahakan agar berakhir bahagia."

"Bagaimana jika takdir berkata lain?"

"Aku akan meminta pada tuhan untuk mengubah garis takdir itu menjadi yang kita inginkan."

"Itu tidak mungkin, Chanyeol..."

"Percaya padaku, apapun yang terjadi kita akan berakhir bahagia."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil, ia kembali menonton TV dengan santai meskipun kepalanya di penuhi fikiran-fikiran negatif.

"KALIAN MEMBOLOS HANYA UNTUK INI? DEMI TUHAN CHANBAEK KALIAN MEMBUATKU GILA!" suara nyaring Kai membuat Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kami kira kalian terkena sesuatu di perjalanan sekolah hingga membuat kami cemas, ternyata hanya karena menonton film?" kini Sehun yang berkomentar.

Baekhyun menunduk, "Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku memberitahu kalian kalau aku tidak bisa datang ke sekolah hari ini."

Sehun duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, melingkarkan lengannya di bahu namja yang lebih pendek.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek umma, kami akan sangat maklum padamu."

Kai menyadari sesuatu yang aneh, ia memicingkan matanya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Apa kalian baru saja bercin—ouch!" ucapan Kai terpotong begitu ia mendapatkan geplakan maut di kepalanya, ulah tangan Chanyeol.

"JADI KALIAN TIDAK MASUK SEKOLAH KARENA BERCINTA SEMALAMAN!?"

Demi tuhan, tolong tangkarkan Sehun di penangkaran gorila sekarang juga.

Bercak merah yang tertinggal di leher Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memperjelas semua (-_-)

"Kami tidak melakukannya semalaman, hanya beberapa jam. Ternyata kegiatan itu sangat melelahkan." Kini ketiga namja yang lebih tinggi menoleh serempak ke arah Baekhyun yang berucap dengan polosnya.

"Wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Ternyata bercinta sangat melelahkan, bahkan tubuhku sampai basah karena keringat. Menurut kalian apa yang menyebabkan keringatnya keluar begitu banyak saat bercinta?"

Ketiga namja yang lebih tinggi menepuk kening mereka bersamaan dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak dapat di artikan, terlalu syok dengan ucapan polos namja yang paling pendek itu.

::

::

Keesokan harinya mereka kembali sekolah. Tidak ada yang berbeda pada hari itu, Chanyeol tetap melingkarkan lengannya posesive pada pinggang Baekhyun, sedangkan Kai dan Sehun kadang menggoda dengan menarik Baekhyun lepas dari Chanyeol.

Sreeeet...

"Ya! kembalikan Baekhyun!"

"Tidak~ kau sudah memeluknya begitu lama, bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya Kai,menggunakan nada memelas level tinggi.

"Oh demi tuhan carilah pasangan kalian sendiri."

Sehun mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas, "Thanks Baek...!" kemudian namja itu pergi melarikan diri bersama Kai sambil tertawa lepas.

Chanyeol benar-benar kesal, ia menarik Baekhyun berjalan ke kelas.

Hari ini ada rapat kelas, festival sekolah akan berlangsung beberapa hari lagi. Semua kelas diwajibkan membuat stand bazar dengan tema yang berbeda.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita jual?" tanya Naeun—ketua kelas.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya, "Bubble tea!"

Donghyuk mengangkat tangannya, "Tidak, itu adalah minuman untuk anak-anak."

Sehun mengangkat tangannya lagi, "Bukankah kita memang masih anak-anak? Ku lihat kau berbelanja dengan ibumu kemarin."

Setelah Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya terdengar gelakan tawa dari seluruh penghuni kelas.

Donghyuk hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan di balas seringaian setan oleh Sehun.

"Baiklah ada yang ingin mengajukan pendapat lagi selain bubble tea?" tanya Naeun.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, "Strawberry cake!"

"Apakah tidak ada yang lebih kekanak-kanakan lagi, eoh?" cibir Donghyuk.

"Strawberry cake enak tahu!" balas Baekhyun.

"Baiklah-baiklah, bubble tea dan strawberry cake tidak buruk, mungkin kita akan menambah varian rasa untuk cake-nya. Jadi tema kita adalah yang fluffy-fluffy. Dekorasinya mungkin menggunakan warna dasar biru muda, ada yang ingin menambahkan?" tanya Naeun.

Kai mengangkat tangannya.

"Iya, Kai?"

Kai tidak menjawab, ia maju ke depan kemudian berbisik pada Naeun. Sudut bibir yeoja itu terangkat membentuk senyuman begitu Kai selesai membisikkan rentetan kata-kata padanya.

"Sip, aku menyukai ide-mu. Lagi pula dia sangat cocok untuk hal itu."

Kai tersenyum menyebalkan—tepatnya menyeringai sebelum kembali menempatkan diri di bangkunya.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Naeun?" tanya Sehun.

Kai tersenyum lebar, "Kau akan tahu nanti, itu sangat menarik."

Entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasakah sesuatu yang aneh akan terjadi kepadanya.

::

::

Siang itu cuaca cukup panas, kesibukan sangat tampak di sekolah karena beberapa hari lagi D-day festival akan tiba.

Stand "Bubblecake" milik kelas Baekhyun baru saja selesai di dekorasi, warna biru muda dimana-mana, gambar-gambar lucu, dan juga penataan semi bar yang menambah kesan elegan meskipun tak jauh dari kata imut.

Baekhyun sendiri masih di ruang musik, ia mengangkat sound system ukuran sedang dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, dan ekspresi merengut tergambar di wajahnya begitu ia merasakan beban berat di kedua lengannya.

"Ini sangat berat..." gerutu Baekhyun, ia kembali meletakkan sound system itu di lantai.

Ia mendongak begitu mendengar bunyi sepatu berbenturan dengan lantai ruang musik.

"Kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau kau berada di sini." Ucap namja yang baru saja masuk ke ruang musik.

"Yah Park Chanyeol, aku selalu melihatmu di mana-mana, jadi aku hanya ingin mencari suasana baru dengan tidak melihatmu, itu saja."

Baekhyun bermaksud menggoda, namun raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menyeramkan, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau tidak suka kalau kalau aku berada di sisimu?"

"Ya..."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, kemudian beranjak mengangkat sound system dan meninggalkan Baekhyun di ruang musik sendirian.

"Yach! Chanyeol aku hanya bercanda! Kenapa kau sensitif sekali, sih! Yach!"

Pada kenyataannya si pendek Baekhyun pun tidak bisa jauh dari si tinggi Chanyeol.

::

::

Baekhyun merengut, ia benar-benar di acuhkan oleh Chanyeol. Padahal kemarin namja itu sangat penurut dan manja padanya.

Baekhyun duduk di sudut stand, sedangkan Chanyeol mengutak-atik sound system, entah apa yang namja tinggi itu lakukan sampai begitu lamanya berkutat dengan benda itu.

"Oh, Baek!" panggil Naeun, membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naeun.

"Ne?"

"Umm sebenarnya kau terpilih menjadi maskot kelas, tugasmu adalah membuat pelanggan tertarik untuk mampir ke stand kita."

"Maskot? Kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang?"

"Kai, Kai memintaku untuk merahasiakan dulu darimu."

'_Ingatkan aku untuk membunuh Kai nanti'_—Baekhyun.

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa mengambil bajumu di butik milikku, aku sudah memesankan baju untukmu dan Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol? Dia juga menjadi maskot kelas?"

"Tidak, dia mewakili kelas kita untuk acara parade musik, jadi dia perlu baju yang bagus."

"Ah jadi begitu..."

Naeun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol, mereka terlibat perbincangan pendek yang di respon berupa anggukan dari Chanyeol, kemudian namja tinggi itu menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kajja."

Bahkan hanya satu kalimat itu yang ia katakan pada Baekhyun untuk mengajaknya mengambil baju.

"Ne, ayo Chanyeol-ah!" Balas Baekhyun ceria, namun tidak ber-efek pada Chanyeol

::

::

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah jendela, kemudian ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang mengemudi, kemudian ke arah jendela lagi, kemudian ke arah Chanyeol lagi.

Ia ingin mengajak Chanyeol bicara namun ia ragu tidak mendapat respon dari namja tinggi itu.

Persetan dengan tidak direspon!

"Chanyeol?"

"Hn."

**Baekhyun tahu dirinya strong.**

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

Hening...

Hening...

**Baekhyun tahu dirinya sangat strong.**

"Tidak."

**Asdfghjkl!**

"Tapi kau marah, kau mendiamiku! Aku tidak suka! Aku tidak suka kau mendiamiku!" Baekhyun mulai teriak-teriak di dalam mobil.

Hening...

Hening...

"Chanyeol katakan sesuatu, please..."

Terdengar bunyi helaan nafas di seberang, membuat Baekhyun-sedikit-takut.

"Kau tidak ingin melihatku di mana-mana bukan, jadi aku hanya menghindarimu."

"Yach! Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau kau menghindariku..."

"Tapi tadi di ruang musik kau—"

"—lupakan tentang ruang musik aku tidak perduli, aku tidak mau kau mengacuhkanku!"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Mendiamiku juga termasuk tindakan membuatku tidak nyaman."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, mungkin sedikit pelajaran untuk Baekhyun tidak masalah...

"Aku tidak akan mendiamimu lagi."

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang.

"Tapi kau harus menuruti apa kataku, jangan menolak sedikitpun."

"Yach! Kenapa harus ada tapi-tapi? Hanya tidak mendiamiku itu saja, jangan melemparkan syarat padaku."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, anak ini benar-benar...ugh!

"Jadi aku akan mendiamimu selamanya."

"Se-selamanya!? Yach! Apa kau tega padaku?"

"Turuti atau di diami selamanya."

"Baiklah...baiklah...aku akan menuruti apa katamu, puas!?"

Dan senyum kemenangan tampak di bibir Chanyeol.

::

::

"AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUH KAI HITAM BRENGSEK ITU!" teriak Baekhyun begitu ia melihat baju apa yang disiapkan Naeun untuknya.

"Kenapa Kai?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia yang memberikan ide ini pada Naeun dan meminta gadis itu merahasiakannya dariku."

Chanyeol terkekeh geli sedangkan Baaekhyun semakin menekuk wajahnya.

Ini dia baju yang harus ia kenakan sebagai maskot kelas.

Ini dia...

Di dalam etalase bening hingga siapapun bisa melihatnya.

Oh lupakan tentang etalasenya, isinya adalah kostum kucing berwarna biru muda, sekali lagi KOSTUM KUCING.

"Kenapa harus kostum kucing...kenapa...?"

"Kau ingat, tema stand kita adalah sesuatu yang fluff dan imut. Jadi kita tidak mungkin menggunakan maskot mafia atau apa."

Baekhyun menempelkan kedua telapak tangan dan wajahnya di etalase kaca yang menjadi tempat kostum kucingnya di pajang, dengan wajah merengut ia berharap tidak akan tampak jelek atau bahkan memalukan dengan kostum itu.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, "Chanyeol."

"Ya?"

"Ingatkan aku untuk membunuh Kai setelah kita pulang dari sini."

Chanyeol terkikik pelan, "Ya..."

Baekhyun masih meratapi kostum kucingnya, sedangkan perhatian Chanyeol tertuju pada etalase kaca yang lebih besar, yang memajang sepasang pakaian pengantin. Ingat, sepasang...itu artinya milik laki-laki dan perempuan.

Chanyeol memanggil pelayan butik, mereka terlibat perbincangan pendek sebelum Chanyeol tersenyum puas dan meminta pelayan butik menyiapkan apa yang ia minta.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun yang masih menempelkan wajahnya di etalase kaca menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, masih dengan wajah bertekuk.

"Apa?"

"Ayo ikut denganku." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, membawanya ke ruang ganti.

::

::

Baekhyun semakin merengut dengan wajah yang lesu, "Chanyeol apa ini?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Bukankah sudah jelas?"

"Chanyeol please...no..no...no.." Baekhyun memasang tampang paling menggemaskan se dunia.

"Big yes, pakai sekarang dan nikmati sesi make up-mu, aku mencintaimu Baek."

SREEKK, Chanyeol menutup tirai ruang make-up yang di sediakan di butik. Selain butik saja, tempat itu juga ada tempat make up dan berfoto.

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia, ia segera ke ruang hair stylish untuk menata rambutnya yang ikal itu.

Satu jam berlalu...

Baekhyun membuka matanya takut-takut, selama proses make up ia tidak berani membuka mata sedikitpun, bahkan ketika pada pelayan itu mengganti pakaiannya.

Doar!

Seperti terkena tegangan listrik jutaan volt, tubuh Baekhyun menegang begitu melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin, matanya melebar dan bibirnya menganga.

"Ini aku? Benarkah aku? Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan tampang terkejutnya.

"Iya nona." Jawab pelayan butik dengan senyum geli-nya.

"I-ni memang make up-nya yang bagus atau..."

"Wajah anda memang cantik, nona."

Baekhyun hanya menatap pelayan butik itu dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat dan di balas dengan tatapan geli oleh gadis pelayan itu.

Oke perkenalkan ini Byun Baekhyun, gadis yang memakai dress sekali lagi DRESS warna putih tulang dengan bunga-bunga putih melingkar di bagian dada hingga punggung bawah—karena bagian punggung atas backless—dan juga model rumit di bagian bawah mata kaki. Entahlah Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan model apa gaun itu karena setahunya hanya tuxedo, kemeja, dan kaos biasa.

Rambutnya yang kecokelatan dibiarkan tergerai hingga jatuh di bawah punggung. Rambut? Panjang? Yeah, ia mengenakan wig—atas paksaan pelayan butik yang sebenarnya adalah perintah Chanyeol. Hiasan bunga warna-warni melingkari kepalanya.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik dengan polesan eyeliner, eye shadow, blush on, dan juga lipstik merah di bibir tipisnya.

Dan inilah Baekhyun yang baru, yang cantik sekali dan seksi.

"Aku benar-benar beruntung memilikimu sebagai cinta sejatiku."

Suara berat itu menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunan akan dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengenakan tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja biru di dalamnya, ia tersenyum tampan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol...ini sangat memalukan."

"Tidak, kau cantik. Kau sangat sempurna, dan aku sangat bahagia memilikimu."

Baekhyun merona, namun kemudian ia tersadar akan sesuatu..

"Jadi kau suka yang cantik, Kau tahu sendiri kan bahwa aku bukanlah perempuan.." ucap Baekhyun lirih, nyaris tidak bisa di dengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu karena kau Baekhyun, bukan karena kau perempuan ataupun laki-laki."

Baekhyun tersenyum lega, kekhawatirannya akan dirinya bukanlah perempuan hilang, yeah...Chanyeol mencintainya dan itu cukup.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang rambutku, sayang?" tanya Chanyeol.

Ah, Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa style rambut Chanyeol sudah ganti.

"Tampan, sempurna, dan aku bahagia memilikimu."

Nah, Baekhyun tertular virus chessy dari Chanyeol.

Rambut Chanyeol sudah tidak keriting lagi. Kini rambutnya lurus, berwarna cokelat terang, dan style hair up yang memamerkan keningnya, sungguh definisi dari kata tampan dan sempurna.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengangkat sedikit gaunnya.

"Berfoto, kita akan berfoto dan menyimpannya sebagai foto pre-wedding."

Baekhyun tersenyum, semakin cantik. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini, hanya karena Chanyeol mengatakan mereka akan foto pre-wedding? Oh bahkan itu terlalu banyak untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Memakai gaya apa? Apa aku harus—"

"—Hanya bergaya seperti menyalurkan perasaan bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku." ucap Chanyeol lembut, membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah.

Oh, bahkan kelakuanmu sangat perempuan hari ini Baek.

"Baiklah, bersiaplah.." kata seorang fotografer di depan mereka

Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya di belakang Baekhyun, melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh _gadis _itu.

"**...1..."**

Baekhyun menggenggam Chanyeol yang berada di perutnya.

"**...2..."**

Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol, menatap wajah tampan yang telah merenggut hatinya.

Chanyeol merunduk menatap wajah Baekhyun, menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan perasaan bahagia.

"**...3..."**

Melihat Chanyeol merunduk ke arahnya, Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya dan tersenyum bahagia ke arah Chanyeol.

**JPRET!**

::

::

To be continued

**a/n : **Sorry buat late updatenya, tugas sekolah membuat saya kelimpungan dan melalaikan FF ini. tapi janji deh, kalo REVIEW-nya banyak saya akan segera update.

**Jawaban untuk pertanyaan di review : **

**Q :** Kenapa efek matanya Chanyeol baru terasa saat Chanyeol berusia 15?

**A :** karena pada usia segitu Chanyeol baru aja pubertas dan memasuki usia remaja, ya masa sih masih bayi atau anak-anak udah dikejar orang? Ya nunggu Chan gede dulu lah.

**Q :** Kok pas umurnya 15 Chan Cuma dikejar cewek? Jadi yang terpengaruh cuman cewek? Gimana sih?

**A :** Kalian menyadari nggak kalo cewek itu SANGAT AGRESIF? Lihat aja deh kalo lihat idola mereka di TV atau dunia nyata pasti mereka teriak-teriak. Sedangkan cowok? Ia mereka tertarik tapi nggak se agresif cewek.

**Nah, pen-name ZIZI nggak log in tapi dia berani review busuk macem ini :**

Author, kamu kok ngemis-ngemis review sih -_- oia, ini ceritanya sebenernya intinya apa ya? chan yang punya mata yang bisa nyihir gitu? Tapi kok aku rasa malah jalan ceritanya nyebar kemana-mana...esensi ceritanya malah jadi hambar...gak masuk akal...

**Nah ini nih yang mikin update-nya ngaret, rasanya gue kayak di tusuk pake pisau pas baca ini, gue jadi mikir apa se hambar itu cerita gue? Dilanjutin kagak ini FF? Terus setelah gue fikir-fikir, nah cuman dia yang bilang FF ini hambar dan nggak masuk akal.**

**Dan ini balesan review elo Zi dari gue :**

Gue nggak ngemis kok, gue cuman nargetin review aja. Ya masa gue ngetik ini serba buru-buru di sela jadwal sekolah gue yang padet dan mereka-mereka cuman baca doang nggak ninggalin balesan? Gue sih nggak masalah ya dulu, tapi karena sekarang gue sibuk banget jadinya gue ngarepin balesan review dari reader. Dan Chanyeol punya mata sihir itu karena genre-nya FANTASI, bisa baca nggak sih lo? Kalo mau yang masuk akal jangan baca yang genrenya fantasi. Jadi maunya elo ini cerita cuman nyeritain matanya Chanyeol doang? Dari awal ini FF kan nyeritain eyes contact-nya Chanyeol yang nggak berpengaruh saat dia bertatapan sama cinta sejatinya. So, di sini saya nyeritain gimana si Chan nemuin cinta sejatinya. Oke? Paham? Kalo enggak paham mungkin otak elu geser.

**Saya nggak maksud marahin anak orang, cuman udah kelewatan aja menurut gue nih anak.**

Sekian terimakasih reader yang setia nungguin ini FF sampai di Chapter 12, **EXO** mencintai kalian~

Aaaiiinnggg~


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : Abracadabra Chanyeol's Eyes**

**Writer: ****AkaSyaaka Aeri**

**Pair : Chanbaek**

**Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)**

**Rated : T**

**Notes : Hola~ This is Chanbaek world, hope you like it!**

**Enjoy This Fic ^^**

**No bash no plagiarism**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**Please tinggalkan review walaupun hanya kata-kata semangat.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous**

Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya di belakang Baekhyun, melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh _gadis _itu.

"**...1..."**

Baekhyun menggenggam Chanyeol yang berada di perutnya.

"**...2..."**

Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol, menatap wajah tampan yang telah merenggut hatinya.

Chanyeol merunduk menatap wajah Baekhyun, menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan perasaan bahagia.

"**...3..."**

Melihat Chanyeol merunduk ke arahnya, Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya dan tersenyum bahagia ke arah Chanyeol.

**JPRET!**

::

::

Baekhyun menatap kantong kertas yang berada di genggaman tangannya dengan gusar. Apakah ia akan menggunakannya atau tidak? Sebentar lagi stan akan segera di buka dan ia masih terpaku di ruang ganti.

Masa bodoh dengan hal yang terjadi nanti! Dengan gerakan mantap, Baekhyun meraih sesuatu berbulu halus berwarna biru muda dari kantong kertas itu.

::

::

"Bagaimana persiapannya, Chan?" Tanya Kai, ia membuntuti Chanyeol di belakang bersama Sehun.

"Berjalan dengan baik, kurasa tidak akan ada masalah di parade musiknya." Jawab Chanyeol, namja itu membawa gitarnya—baru saja selesai berlatih.

Mereka berjalan sambil sesekali menoleh stan-stan yang tampak menarik, terus berjalan menuju stan mereka sebelum mata Chanyeol menangkap sesuatu membuatnya menghentikan langkah tiba-tiba, Kai dan Sehun saling menabrak di belakangnya.

"Yah Park Chanyeol! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti begitu?" tanya Kai tidak terima.

Namun Chanyeol terdiam, ia mengernyit sebelum berjalan ke arah 'sesuatu' itu dan berjongkok.

"Hei aku tahu itu kau, sayang." Ucap Chanyeol lembut.

Dan 'sesuatu' itu bergerak, membuat Chanyeol menahan senyumnya.

'sesuatu' itu adalah seekor kucing imut berwarna biru muda yang meringkuk di sebelah stan, mencoba menutupi dirinya dari pandangan orang-orang.

Saat Baekhyun—dengan kostum kucingnya—memperlihatkan wajahnya, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia tertawa hingga terjungkal ke belakang, membuat si 'kucing' merengut sebal.

"Yach! Berhenti tertawa Chanyeol-ah! Aku tahu aku tampak buruk dan jelek dengan kostum maskot sialan ini tapi setidaknya kau jangan menertawaiku!" omel Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya—dengan terpaksa—ia mengangkat lengan Baekhyun hingga namja pendek itu berdiri.

"Tidak, kau tidak tampak buruk maupun jelek. Kau tampak luar biasa...pfffttttt luar biasa imut Baek, kau sangat lucu." Ucap Chanyeol, ia mencubit ke dua sisi pipi Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merona.

"Uwaaaaah Baek umma..." Sehun Bersuara, ia takjub dengan penampilan Baekhyun yang luar biasa menggemaskan.

"Benar-benar jika Chanyeol tidak jatuh cinta padamu aku pasti akan memacarimu, tidak...tidak...aku akan menjadikanmu milikku." Ucap Kai, namja itu nyengir setelahnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan menggoyangkannya di depan wajah Kai dan Sehun, "Stop dreaming boys, Baekhyun is mine."

Sehun mendekati Baekhyun, ia mengusakkan kepalanya dengan manja di leher Baekhyun.

"Baek, jika kau adalah kucing betina maka aku dengan senang hati mau menjadi kucing jantanmu."

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya, tidak habis fikir dengan kelakuan Sehun yang absurd, "Hentikan Sehun-ah, aku sedang sebal dan kau malah menggodaku seperti ini."

"Ada apa denganmu? kenapa kau kesal Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku malu Chanyeol, aku malu harus berpakaian seperti ini. dan aku sangat sebal kau tidak ada di sekitarku." Dengus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun, "Kau sangat cocok dengan kostum ini, kau tampak berkali-kali lipat terlihat menggemaskan. Sepertinya aku memang seharusnya berada di sekitarmu, jika tidak pasti banyak namja-namja yang akan mendatangimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, merasa tenang karena ucapan Chanyeol, ia mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan mengusakkan kepalanya di leher Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol, kau selalu bisa membuatku tenang."

Chanyeol baru saja akan memeluk Baekhyun sebelum si mungil di tarik paksa oleh Kai.

"Hentikan ini, kau harus segera menawarkan produk kepada pelanggan Baekhyunnie sayang."

"Bilang saja cemburu." Chanyeol mencibir.

Kai nyengir sedangkan Baekhyun mengangguk, ia berjalan menjauh dengan kostum kucingnya yang imut.

::

::

"Annyeonghaseo mampirlah ke stan kami, kami menjual cake dan bubble tea." Baekhyun menawarkan kepada orang-orang dengan gayanya yang imut, membuat beberapa orang malah tertarik untuk mengambil gambar dengan Baekhyun.

"Nah kalian boleh mengambil gambar denganku tapi kalian harus mampir ke stan ya!"

"Ne..."

Baekhyun mengelap keringatnya, ia duduk begitu saja di bangku panjang dekat stan-stan lainnya. Rasanya sangat melelahkan dan panas sekali.

Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya membuat Baekhyun menoleh, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Gomawo..."

Baekhyun meraih bubble tea yang ditempelkan di pipinya, ulah si Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu menatap kasihan pada kekasihnya, pasti sangat tersiksa mengenakan kostum tebal seperti itu.

"Kau lelah, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat, mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah butiran bubble.

"Apa perlu aku menggantikanmu?"

Baekhyun tersedak, ia menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Chanyeol.

"MWO!?"

"Yah...kurasa kau terlalu kelelahan, tubuhmu kecil sedangkan kostum ini lumayan berat."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, _Chanyeol menghawatirkannya_.

"Tidak Chanyeol-ah, kau kira akan ada yang datang ke stan kita jika maskotnya dirimu? Wajahmu seperti lelaki sejati sedangkan kau memakai kostum kucing biru muda seperti ini. itu tidak cocok sama sekali."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "Jadi kau baru saja mengakui kalau wajahmu tidak seperti lelaki sejati?"

"Mwo? Yach! Kau pintar sekali membalikan kata-kata!"

::

::

"Chanyeol tadi Wendy mencarimu." Kata Naeun, gadis itu tampak sibuk dengan urusan stan.

Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali ke stan bersama Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Memangnya ada apa? Kami sudah latihan kok untuk hari ini."

Naeun menggidikan bahunya, "Entahlah temui saja dia, sepertinya sesuatu yang penting. Tampak seperti itu di wajahnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk sekilas, "Baek aku pergi dulu, ya."

"Iya Chanyeol."

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah ruang musik. Ia dan Wendy memang berkolaborasi di acara puncak nanti.

"Annyeonghaseo, ada apa Wendy-ah?" tanya Chanyeol.

Wendy mendongak, gadis itu duduk di sebuah kursi dengan gitar di pangkuannya, tampak sibuk membenarkan sesuatu.

"Gitarku bermasalah Guardian Chanyeol." Jawab Wendy.

"Berhenti memanggilku guardian, itu menggelikan."

Wendy nyengir, "Tapi dulu kau tidak pernah menanggapi panggilan itu, nah kenapa sekarang protes?"

"Aku baru menyadari bahwa itu menggelikan."

"Ku kira kau menyukai hal yang chessy seperti itu semenjak kau berpacaran dengan lelaki kecil itu."

"Baekhyun? Ya ku akui aku sedikit chessy sejak berpacaran dengannya. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak menyukai panggilan guardian."

Wendy menyadari sesuatu, kemudian gadis itu tergelak, "Nah kenapa kita sekarang malah mengobrol hal pribadi seperti ini?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, benar saja, baru saja berlatih dengan gadis ini beberapa hari mereka menjadi akrab begitu saja. Wendy adalah gadis yang menyenangkan dan easy going, seperti karakter Baaekhyun, hal itu yang membuat Chanyeol cepat akrab dengan gadis itu.

"Apa masalahnya dengan gitarmu?"

"Ada yang aneh dengan bunyinya dan aku tidak cukup mengerti dengan string, ku harap kau bisa membetulkannya untukku." Wendy menyerahkan gitarnya.

"Yeah ini hal yang mudah." Chanyeol menyibukkan dirinya dengan gitar Wendy.

Setelah masalah selesai, Chanyeol kembali ke stan untuk menemui Baekhyun, saatnya mereka pulang, Chanyeol tidak ingin 'cinta sejatinya' merasa kelelahan.

Namun yang di dapati Chanyeol ketika sampai di stan adalah wajah cemberut Baekhyun di dalah satu meja, masih tetap dengan kostum kucingnya.

"Hei sayang kenapa cemberut? Apa stan-nya kurang ramai?" tanya Chanyeol, ia menoleh ke kiri ke kanan, stan-nya terlihat sibuk dengan pembeli, lalu apa masalahnya?

Baekhyun hanya mendengus, ia kembali cemberut.

"Hei katakan padaku, okay?"

"Tadi apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Wendy di ruang musik?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Hanya membetulkan senar gitarnya, ada apa memangnya?"

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Kami hanya mengobrol sedikit lalu aku membetulkan senar gitarnya, itu saja yang kami lakukan."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" matanya memicing curiga.

"Hei apa kau sedang mencurigaiku sedang berselingkuh atau semacamnya dengan Wendy?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dua kali, masih menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik ujung hidung Baekhyun, "Tidak, aku tidak akan menoleh kepada siapapun selain kau Baek, kau fikir apa yang ku lakukan jika aku pergi dari cinta sejatiku?"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia melupakan suatu hal, yeah... tentang ia adalah cinta sejati Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, aku terlalu pencemburu Chanyeol."

"Itu pertanda kau sangat mencintaiku kan?" goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, "Pikirkan sesukamu."

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Nah saatnya kita pulang, kita kesini lagi besok. Sekarang kau harus ganti baju."

Chanyeol mununtun Baekhyun ke ruang ganti, tempat dimana biasanya digunakan untuk menyimpan barang di locker.

"Bisa kau buka resleting belakang? Aku tidak bisa menggapainya." Kata Baekhyun, tangannya menggapai-gapai resleting belakang namun benar-benar tidak sampai.

"Dasar pendek, bahkan tanganmu juga pendek."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun, ia menarik resleting itu perlahan dari atas ke bawah...semakin kebawah hingga nampak pantat Baekhyun yang mulus.

"Kau tidak memakai apapun di balik kostum-mu!?" tanpa sadar Chanyeol berteriak, antara kaget dan takjub dengan pantat itu.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Terlalu panas, jadi aku memutuskan tidak memakai apa-apa."

"Astaga...astaga...astaga..." chanyeol bergumam sambil membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Sekarang pakai bajumu dengan cepat, aku tidak akan mengintip."

"Kenapa? Kita sama-sama laki-laki."

Chanyeol mendengus, "Beda cerita lagi kalau statusnya adalah kekasihku. Bisa saja aku memperkosamu di sini."

"Nah dasar tuan mesum, lebih baik aku cepat-cepat berganti baju atau pantatku dalam masalah." Cibir Baekhyun.

::

::

Tengah malam, bahkan suasana sangat sepi, Baekhyun terbangun begitu saja disaat ia baru jatuh tertidur beberapa saat yang lalu. Mata kecilnya terbuka lebar, jantungnya berdetak cepat, astaga ia baru saja bermimpi buruk.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, ia mendapati kekasihnya yang tidur dengan lelapnya, ia tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Dengan perlahan namja pendek itu meninggalkan tempat tidur dan berjalan ke dapur, ia butuh sedikit air.

Setelah meneguk satu gelas air, Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang di salah satu kursi makan, ia melipat tangannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Ia ingin merenung sendirian, pencahayaan yang minim membuat fikirannya melankonis.

"Chanyeol-ah..." Baekhyun bergumam lirih.

"Aku takut..." gumamnya lagi.

Sampai kapan ia bisa selalu berada di samping Chanyeol? Entahlah...memikirkannya saja Baekhyun sudah sangat pusing. Ia menghela nafas berkali-kali, berfikir cukup berat membuat kepalanya terasa pening.

"Chanyeol aku bermimpi buruk..."

Sudah beberapa waktu terakhir ini ia menghabiskan waktunya di rumah Chanyeol, berbagi suka dan duka dengan namja itu, mulai dari tidak pernah akur hingga menjadi pasangan kekasih. Semuanya berlalu dengan cepat.

Hari dimana ia berlari ketakutan ke rumah Chanyeol adalah hari yang paling menakutkan dalam hidupnya, baru sekali seumur hidup ia melihat yang seperti itu di depan matanya sendiri, hingga ia ketakutan dan mencari tempat lain, ya kepada Chanyeol.

**Prang!**

"**Baekhyun tetap di sana! Ikut papa pulang!"**

"**Baekhyun! Tidak...pergilah nak.."**

"**Dia anakku! Biarkan aku membawanya pulang ke rumah!"**

"**Dia bahkan tidak merasa nyaman di rumahnya sendiri! Biarkan dia ikut bersamaku, dia hidup denganku sejak kecil, aku menyayanginya!"**

"**Dia anakku dan kau bukan siapa-siapa!"**

"**Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah papa."**

"**Sudah kuberi waktu yang cukup kau hidup di sini, sekarang kau harus pulang Byun Baekhyun!"**

Baekhyun mengusap lelehan air matanya yang entah kapan mengalir di pipinya.

"Tidak papa aku tidak mau pulang." Gumam Baekhyun.

Lalu apa jadinya jika orang yang paling ditakutinya datang? Membawanya pergi? Ia takut sekali harus berpisah dengan Chanyeol, ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan orang-orang yang dicintainya lagi, cukup hanya mama dan kakaknya saja, tidak untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah bahagia dengan hidupku, papa tidak usah cemas, biarkan aku di sini saja bersama Chanyeol..." air matanya lagi-lagi menetes.

Mungkin papa-nya tau ia berada di mana sekarang, laki-laki itu penuh dengan kuasa, bisa menemukannya di mana saja. Mungkin sekarang bahkan papa-nya mengincar Chanyeol untuk membuat Baekhyun lumpuh di kakinya. Bisa saja semua terjadi jika itu adalah papa-nya.

Disaat fikirannya semakin kalut dan ia hendak menangis semakin kencang, seseorang menyentaknya, membuatnya menegakkan duduknya.

"Hei kenapa di sini?" tanya Chanyeol, namja itu mengambi tempat duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya kepada Chanyeol, untung saja cahaya di ruang itu sangat minim, membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca, juga wajahnya yang seperti anak anjing terbuang.

"Ceritakan padaku? Apa ada yang membebanimu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng singkat.

"Hanya tidak bisa tidur."

"Bahkan suaramu sangat sengau, kau bisa berbagi padaku jika punya masalah, sayang."

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, ia mengangkat tangannya, mengusapkan jemarinya dengan lembut di rahang Chanyeol.

"Sungguh beruntung bahwa itu kau yang bertemu denganku pertama kali saat aku terpuruk, terimakasih Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menarik jemari Baekhyun dari rahangnya kemudian menggenggamnya lembut, "Hei...ada apa sebenarnya Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang Chanyeol."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku belum siap?"

"Lalu aku harus melihatmu bersedih seperti ini? Coba kau ceritakan, aku akan membantumu sebisa-ku, sayang."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak sekarang."

"Kesedihanmu tidak akan berakhir kalau kau tidak menyelesaikannya, Baek."

"Aku janji akan cerita tapi nanti, Chanyeol."

Ya tuhan anak ini benar-benar keras kepala!

"Baek sungguh! Memangnya apa yang kau cemaskan dengan menceritakan masalahmu padaku? Kau tahu segalanya tentangku dan bahkan aku tidak mengetahui sedikitpun tentangmu, sama sekali!"

Baekhyun terdiam, melebarkan matanya, ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"Kau akan memaksaku menceritakannya? Aku tidak bisa Chanyeol, tidak bisa."

Chanyeol melunak, "Meskipun aku ini adalah kekasihmu?"

Kekasih...kekasih...kekasih, Baekhyun menutup matanya beberapa detik lamanya sebelum membukanya lagi.

"Maaf Chanyeol, tidak sekarang."

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya, ia berbalik memunggungi Baekhyun.

"Ku rasa memang aku selalu memaksamu, maafkan aku. Dengan kau tidak mempercayaiku, aku sadar, aku masih perlu mempertanyakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Chanyeol beranjak dari dapur, dengan kekecewaan yang membuat dadanya sesak. Ia tidak mengerti dengan Baekhyun, kenapa namja mungil itu tidak bisa membuka diri padanya? Apa selama ini Baekhyun tidak mencintainya? Memang kurang apa lagi? Chanyeol berusaha membuat Baekhyun bahagia, namun namja itu malah seakan menganggapnya bukan siapa-siapa, sehingga menceritakan masalahnya saja ia tidak mau.

Satu jam berlalu, Chanyeol masih berbaring terjaga di atas tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun belum kembali ke kamar? Kemana namja itu? apa ia pergi?

"Astaga apa baru saja aku lakukan? Aku membentaknya? Aku...aku...oh ya tuhan..."

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, setengah berlari keluar dari kamarnya berniat mencari Baekhyun. Namun langkahnya berhenti di ruang keluarga, namja mungil itu terlelap di sana, di sofa, dengan tenang.

Chanyeol mendesah lega, ia kembali ke kamarnya, terlalu gila untuk terus memikirkan Baekhyun, ia memilih memejamkan matanya, besok ia harus ke sekolah pagi-pagi, dan juga...ia harus berbaikan dengan Baekhyun.

::

::

Suasana di mobil cukup canggung, Baekhyun sesekali menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang mengemudi namun ia tidak berani bersuara. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia tidak bersuara—lebih tepatnya tidak mau—ia memberi kesempatan kepada Baekhyun untuk berbicara lebih dahulu.

Namun hingga mobil terparkir di sekolah, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyinggung apapun, ia tetap diam dan hanya mengucapkan "Sampai jumpa nanti" ketika ia turun dari mobil.

Suasana sekolah tak kalah ramai dari kemarin, semakin banyak orang datang karena sudah mendekati puncak acara.

Baekhyun lebih sibuk dari kemarin, dengan kostum kucingnya yang panas, ia menyeret kaki kecilnya di pelataran sekolah, menawarkan produk yang di jual di stan kelas-nya. Ia di percayai menjadi penarik konsumen, maka ia tidak boleh mengecewakan teman-temannya, dengan semangatnya ia menawarkan produk dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Kau lelah tapi masih bisa tertawa selebar itu?" Chanyeol menghela nafas, kemudian ia mengambil langkah menuju ruang latihan.

"Hei apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Baek umma?" tanya Sehun, seperti biasa ia mengikuti Chanyeol kemanapun namja tinggi itu pergi, bersama Kai.

Chanyeol menggidikan bahunya malas.

"Hei kemarin kalian baik-baik saja, kawan." Kali ini Kai yang bersuara.

"Aku tidak tahu ini masuk ke dalam kategori bertengkar atau tidak, yang pasti aku kecewa dengannya dan kami tidak berbicara satu sama lain." Jawab Chanyeol acuh, masih berjalan di depan.

"Yach! Itu namanya bertengkar bodoh!"

::

::

Baekhyun mengusap keringatnya, astaga ia lelah sekali hari ini, rasanya ingin sekali pulang dan tidur saja. Ia berjongkok di bawah pohon sambil menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun menoleh, itu Sehun dan Kai yang meneriakinya, "Hei, kemarilah cepat!"

Kai dan Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kanan dan kiri Baekhyun, kemudian menarik kepala si mungil untuk bersandar di bahu mereka, mereka? ya mereka sedang berebut kepala Baekhyun.

"Yach! Kau sudah sering bermanja-manja dengan Baekhyun sekarang biarkan dia bersandar di bahuku!" Kai berucap, tidak terima.

"Lalu kenapa? Baek umma kan lebih nyaman denganku." Sinis Sehun.

Baekhyun mendengus, ia lelah, dan sekarang si duo evil ini membuat kepalanya pening dengan ocehan mereka.

"Aku akan bersandar di bahu Kai!" Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Kai, menyamankan posisinya hingga ia merasa sangat nyaman.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu Baek?" ucap Sehun tidak terima.

"Sehun-ah diamlah, pijit saja kaki kananku, kaki-ku pegal sekali rasanya mau patah."

Sehun meraih kaki Baekhyun di pangkuannya, mulai memijitnya perlahan. Baekhyun merasa ngatuk karena demi tuhan ini sangat nyaman! Berada diantara namja tampan yang memanjakannya seperti ini benar-benar heaven!

"Hari ini Chanyeol latihan untuk yang terakhir sebelum nanti malam acara puncak di selenggarakkan, tidak mau melihat?" ucap Kai.

"Benarkah? Aku ingin melihatnya latihan."

"Kalau begitu ganti kostummu dengan seragam, kau butuh istirahat Baekhyunnie, sepertinya kau kelelahan."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Nde.."

::

::

Disinilah mereka bertiga, berada di luar ruang musik, di depan jendela yang cukup luas, ketiganya menyandarkan tubuh depannya di sana, menopang dagu mereka dengan tangan kanan, masing-masing memiliki lolipop di mulut mereka.

Mereka dengan urutan Kai—Baekhyun—sehun melihat atau lebih tepatnya menonton Chanyeol dan beberapa anggota band berlatih dari kejauhan. Sebenarnya ini keinginan Baekhyun untuk melihat dari jauh saja, karena ia masih canggung dengan Chanyeol.

"Uwaaaah Chanyeol sangat keren, iya kan Baek?" tanya Kai, ia melepas lolipopnya sejenak.

Baekhyun menarik lolipopnya, menyebabkan bunyi _plop_ dari mulut kecilnya.

"Iya keren sekali, ia kan tampil malam ini, aku sungguh tidak sabar."

"Sebentar lagi acara akan berhenti total selama 2 jam sebelum acara puncak mulai. Chanyeol menyuruh kami untuk mengantarmu pulang untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian formal, ia tidak bisa ikut pulang, masih ada latihan lagi." Kata Kai.

"Lalu Chanyeol tidak ganti baju?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol bilang kau bisa mengambil bajunya di rumah, ia tidak punya waktu yang cukup untuk pulang dan kembali ke sekolah, jadwalnya padat sekali."

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang?"

"Ne, kajja!"

::

::

Baekhyun baru saja selesai mandi, ia berendam cukup lama untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah di sekujur tubuhnya. Kai dan Sehun bilang mereka akan datang menjemput ketika ia sudah siap.

Baaekhyun membuka lemari—milik Chanyeol—mencari setelah formalnya yang di belikan Chanyeol beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jas berwarna biru muda dan celana skinny abu-abu, ia bisa memakai kaos polos untuk dalaman.

Pas sekali di tubuhnya, namja mungil itu kagum dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang bagus—atau lebih tepatnya seksi berisi. Setelah menyisir rambutnya dengan style poni menutupi dahi, ia mengoles eyeliner tebal di kedua matanya.

::

::

"Uwaaaaah Baekhyunie kau mempesona sekali..." puji Kai, ia melongo beberapa saat ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu utama.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Apakah tampan?"

"Wajahmu berkali-kali lipat terlihat seperti perempuan, cantik sekali jika tersenyum lebar seperti itu..." kini Sehun yang memuji.

Senyum Baekhyun hilang seketika, bahkan kini bibir itu mengerucut, tidak suka jika orang lain mengatakan ia cantik selain Chanyeol. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Chanyeol, ia sangat merindukan namja tinggi itu.

"Nanti aku akan minta maaf pada Chanyeol, kalian tolong bantu aku ya?"

Kai dan Sehun saling menatap beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk bersamaan.

::

::

"Waaah ini benar-benar spektakuler!" kata Baekhyun, matanya berbinar penuh kebahagiaan.

Sekolah benar-benar berubah menjadi tempat seperti di negeri dongeng, stan-stan yang awalnya berdiri kini sudah hilang semua, hanya dekorasi festival yang kini memenuhi area sekolah. Siswa-siswi yang biasanya hanya memakai seragam kini berbalut setelan semi formal, mereka tampak sama bahagianya dengan Baekhyun.

"Baek, cepat berikan itu pada Chanyeol, dia harus segera bersiap-siap." Kai menunjuk paper bag yang digenggam Baekhyun, berisi pakaian Chanyeol.

"Diamana dia sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia ada di ruang ganti, baru saja selesai mandi katanya."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian berlalu menuju ruang ganti. Jujur saja ia sangat gugup, ia akan bertemu Chanyeol di saat bertengkar seperti ini rasanya aneh sekali.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan nanti? 'Chanyeol ini bajumu' lalu pergi begitu saja? Aisshhh pasti dia semakin marah, atau 'Chanyeolie ini bajumu, aku pergi dulu ya...annyeong saranghae' ahh mungkin ia akan muntah di depanku." Baekhyun menatap sedih paper bag di tangannya.

"Oke oke tidak apa-apa, kau bisa Baek, fighting!" Baekhyun masuk ke ruang ganti.

Segala macam kata-kata yang telah ia siapkan tadi hilang begitu saja dari kepalanya ketika ia mendapati Chanyeol yang hanya berbalut handuk, berjalan ke arahnya, masih dengan air yang menetes dari tubuhnya, begitu tampan dan sensual.

'_Astaga...astaga...aku masih bisa berdiri kan? Aku bisa pingsan!'_

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, tanpa sadar Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di sana, masih dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Bukan tanganmu, tapi paper bag-nya." Ucap Chanyeol, begitu dalam dan lembut membuat Baekhyun gemetar.

"Ah maafkan aku." Dengan gugup Baekhyun memberikan paper bag-nya, ia bisa merasakan tangannya yang gemetaran.

Karena tidak sanggup lagi berada di ketegangan sensual yang terjadi pada dirinya Baekhyun berlari keluar, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terheran-heran dengan sikap Baekhyun yang aneh.

Ketika Chanyeol merogoh paper bag-nya, ada sesuatu yang asing di sana. Ia menariknya, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun meletakkan botol vitamin di paper bag, untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**Update soon!**

**When the review reach 750, or delete soon if it isn't reach 750**

**13th of August**

**3.362 words**

**-Akasyaaka Aeri-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title : Abracadabra Chanyeol's Eyes**

**Writer: ****Akasyaka Aeri**

**Pair : Chanbaek**

**Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)**

**Rated : T**

**Notes : Hola~ This is Chanbaek world, hope you like it!**

**Enjoy This Fic ^^**

**No bash no plagiarism**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**Please tinggalkan review walaupun hanya kata-kata semangat.**

**.**

**.**

_Ketika Chanyeol merogoh paper bag-nya, ada sesuatu yang asing di sana. Ia meriknya, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun meletakkan botol vitamin di paper bag, untuknya._

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol memangku gitarnya, menatap sekeliling belakang panggung sambil menyesap bibir botol vitamin pelan-pelan—tidak ingin menghabiskannya dengan cepat, seakan tiap tetes cairan vitamin itu memiliki rasa seperti Baekhyun.

"Benar-benar sudah siap? Tidak ingin berlatih lagi?" tanya Wendy.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng, masih mempertahankan bibir botol itu di bibirnya, sekarang lelaki itu menganggap bahwa itu adalah bibir baekhyun.

"Oh ayolah sebenarnya apa yang baru saja terjadi padamu Park Chanyeol? Setelah mandi bukan hanya tubuhmu yang bersih tapi otakmu juga." Ejek Wendy, ia cukup heran karena Chanyeol—seperti idiot—menyesap botol vitamin itu dengan matanya yang lebar melirik kemana-mana.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu, ia ingin semua ini segera selesai. Agar ia bisa segera _menyelesaikan _Baekhyun. Lelaki tampan itu menyeringai.

::

Yang dilakukan Baekhyun ketika acara puncak mulai hanyalah berdiam diri di dekat meja minuman. Tidak ada yang bisa diajaknya bicara, Sehun dan Kai sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Jangan tanya dimana Chanyeol, karena namja itu sedang sibuk dengan Wendy di belakang panggung.

Baekhyun meneguk jus-nya, ia memajukan bibir bawahnya, rasanya bosan sekali berada di sini tanpa ada orang yang bisa ia ajak bicara. Setelah tersebar berita bahwa kini ia _dating _dengan Chanyeol, para gadis menjauhinya, mungkin karena sebelumnya Chanyeol adalah _ultimate idol _mereka.

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunan singkatnya ketika ia merasakan tepukan halus di bahunya.

"Hai Baekhyun, keberatan untuk mengisi love mission ini? hanya untuk hiburan." Rahee—gadis kelas sebelah—menyodorkan kertas pink berbentuk hati pada Baekhyun.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini?"

"Tulis saja untuk siapa, tulis beberapa kalimat pendek betapa kau mengaguminya lalu berikan kepadanya, oh jangan lupa beri namamu juga ya."

"Baik..."

"Ini adalah tradisi Baekhyun, dan ini sering berhasil, beberapa dari mereka berkencan! Semoga beruntung Baekhyun!"

Gadis yang bernama Rahee itu berlalu untuk menjajakan love mission yang tidak berguna, mengapa harus ada tradisi konyol semacam ini? lagi pula Baekhyun sudah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!"

"Baekhyun-ssi!"

Baekhyun menatap heran pada gerombolan gadis yang mendatanginya, wajah mereka cerah sekali, dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan berbinar.

_Oh tidak! Apa mereka semua menyukaiku dan berencana memberikan kertas itu padaku?_

"Baekhyun aku minta tolong padamu, kau mau kan? Ku mohon..."

"Baekhyun aku tidak menemukan Chanyeol, umm bisakah kau memberikan love missionku padanya?"

"Baekhyun aku ingin memberikan _love mission _ini pada Chanyeol, bantu aku ya!"

Baekhyun meringis menanggapi para gadis yang mengerubutinya dan memaksanya menjawab pertanyaan tentang Chanyeol. _Memangnya siapa mereka? Chanyeol kan pacarku!_

"Nah ini kuberikan kepadamu, jangan lupa kasihkan pada Chanyeol ya Baek!"

"Aku juga Baekhyun-ssi."

Ketika para gadis berlalu, Baekhyun mencari tempat sampah terdekat, ia akan membuang _love mission _yang berisi tentang cinta gila para gadis itu kepada Chanyeol.

"Mereka itu tidak tahu diri sekali, sih! Apa-apaan tiba-tiba menjejalkan benda sialan ini ditanganku!" Baekhyun yang sedang cemburu itu imut sekali, dia berbicara sendiri sambil menoleh kesana-kemari mencari tempat sampah.

Baekhyun mendengar teriakan para gadis, _oh ternyata sekarang gilirannya Chanyeol._

Baekhyun melangkah ke depan, di dekat panggung. Karena ia belum menemukan tempat sampah—dengan amat terpaksa—ia membawa love mission sialan itu.

Begitu ia bisa melihat Chanyeol dengan jelas, Baekhyun tersenyum hangat. Ia senang sekali melihat pacarnya yang tampan memainkan gitarnya.

Chanyeol mengenakan kaos putih dan jas biru muda, rambut cokelatnya di sisir ke belakang dengan rapi, menampakkan keningnya yang cemerlang dan spektakuler, membuat beberapa gadis memekik tertahan ketika melihatnya.

Jika ada yang bisa menggambarkan hati baekhyun, maka sekarang hati itu sedang melompat-lompat bahagia karena ia lebih, lebih, dan lebih _excited _dari semua orang yang melihat Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol adalah pacarnya, itu poin kebanggaan.

::

Chanyeol memetik gitarnya, melantunkan nada indah yang disusul dengan suara Wendy, menimbulkan harmoni yang enak didengar.

Ia melihatnya, di sana, kekasihnya yang kecil itu berada di depan panggung, menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar—tanpa sadar—dan itu tampak imut. Kekasih kecilnya itu memoleskan eyeliner tebal di kedua matanya, dan tidak ada yang lebih indah dari itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum, tersenyum karena melihat kekasih kecilnya berada di sana untuk melihatnya. Ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak meledak saat ini juga; ingin berlari kesana dan membungkus Baekhyun pulang, eh? Jadi ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Wendy—yang sibuk bernyanyi—dan memberikan senyuman tampan pada gadis itu—meski tak setulus senyum untuk Baekhyun.

Dan Wendy balik menatapnya, gadis itu tersenyum juga. Bukan untuk maksud apapun, hanya semacam membangun _chemistry_ agar _featuring_ ini lebih sempurna.

Itu berhasil, mereka menciptakan _chemistry _yang kuat sehingga para gadis berteriak entah antara senang atau cemburu.

Dan itu juga berhasil, berhasil membuat satu hati tergores sakit dan berdarah.

Chanyeol tersentak dan dengan cepat menoleh ketika mendengar suara benda pecah yang nyaring, dan matanya nyaris keluar ketika melihat kekasih kecilnya sudah tidak berada di tempatnya, namun jatuh dengan tumpahan jus di bajunya—seseorang baru saja menabraknya.

Chanyeol ingin lari kesana, karena ia tahu pasti Baekhyun malu jatuh di tengah lautan manusia. Tapi sebelum ia meletakkan gitarnya, Wendy menatapnya, dan tidak mungkin baginya untuk melanjutkan rencananya karena mereka telah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk latihan, ia tidak bisa mengecewakan gadis itu.

Jadi yang dilakukannya adalah tetap memainkan gitarnya, dan melihat kekasihnya yang demi tuhan baru saja terjatuh itu berdiri sendiri kemudian berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan area panggung.

_Oh Baekhyun...mianhae..._

::

Hatinya pedih sekali, rasanya sungguh sesak, ia ingin mengeluarkan hatinya agar ia tidak merasa sakit seperti ini. sakit yang teramat namun tidak berdarah.

Ia berhenti, berdiri di tempat halaman depan sekolah yang kosong—karena semua sibuk dengan acara puncak—dan membiarkan angin malam membelai tubuhnya yang mengigigil, bukan menggigil karena menangis kok, cuman kedinginan.

Melihat kekasihnya memberikan senyumnya yang tampan kepada seorang gadis cantik bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Chanyeol dan Wendy tampak sempurna, mereka serasi, yang satu bersuara indah dan yang satu bisa memainkan alat musik dengan baik. Chanyeol tampan dan Wendy cantik, juga...Wendy adalah perempuan, ia tidak tahu bagaimana orientasi seksual Chanyeol sebelumnya, namun melihat lelaki itu sangat cocok dengan perempuan membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya menjerit sakit.

Melihatnya dengan Wendy membuatnya cemas, cemas apabila gadis itu merebut Chanyeol-nya dan membuat Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

Ia tidak mau ditinggal pergi orang lagi.

Cukup mama dan kakaknya saja, tidak mau lagi, tidak siapapun dan tidak juga Chanyeol.

Dan kecemasan-kecemasan itu membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali meluruhkan air matanya. Setelah ia berpacaran dengan Chanyeol kecemasan itu menghantuinya, bukan hanya tentang Chanyeol yang bisa meninggalkannya kapan saja, namun juga tentang papa-nya yang bisa datang tanpa diduga dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Aku sedih sekali...aku rindu sekali pada kalian...mama...kak Luhan..." gumam Baekhyun.

"Kangen pada Chanyeol, ya!?"

"Arrrrggghhhh!"

"Ya tuhan teriakan seribu oktaf-mu sayang!" Kai menutup kedua telinganya sambil memasang wajah masam.

"Kalian mengagetkan aku sialan!" Baekhyun berteriak, sambil menendang bokong Sehun.

"Yach! Kai yang membuatmu kesal tapi kenapa bokongku yang ditendang?" tanya Sehun tidak terima, ia mengusap bokongnya dengan sayang, mencoba meredakan perih di sana.

"Kau kenapa sih Baekhyunee? Uring-uringan tidak jelas begitu." Kai menatap Baekhyun heran.

Baekhyun merengut, "Aku cuman sedih, Chanyeol itu benar-benar wajah playboy."

"Tapi Chanyeol kan hanya menyukaimu Baek."

"Siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di hatinya, Sehuuuun..."

"Tapi aku dan Sehun yakin seratus persen bahwa cuman kau yang disukai Chanyeol, oh !gila bahkan dia juga pernah sex denganmu."

Pipi Baekhyun dipenuhi titik-titik merah, mengingat pengalaman itu membuatnya malu sendiri.

"Dia serius sekali padamu, jadi tolong jangan mengecawakan dia yah Baek." Sehun menepuk bahu Baekhyun lembut.

"Dia teman kami yang paling sulit jatuh cinta."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, mulai termotivasi oleh para cungunguk di depannya ini. namun tiba-tiba seringai jahil tercetak di sudut bibirnya.

"Ah kalian ini benar-benar cocok, sering bersama, dan sama-sama peduli pada Chanyeol, kenapa tidak berkencan saja?"

Kai dan Sehun saling bertatapan dengan sorotan mata semacam...idiwwhh...kemudian saling mendorong.

"Tidak!"

"Tidak!"

"Meski di dunia ini cuman ada Kai dan kecoak aku lebih memilik kencan dengan kecoak!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak!? Kalau di dunia ini cuman ada kau dan Selena Gomez aku lebih memilih kencan dengan Selena, biar kau saja yang dengan kecoak!"

"Yach! Kenapa kau memilih barang bagus sebagai perbandingan!"

"Terserah padaku, mau Selena, mau Miranda Kerr yang jelas aku tidak akan pernah mau berkencan dengan sialan sepertimu, isshhh..."

Baekhyun diam—karena sedang berfikir—ia mengelus dagunya, kemudian tersenyum jahil lagi.

"Menurut kalian kalau SeKai pacaran siapa yang _memasuki _dan siapa yang _dimasuki_?"

Sehun dan Kai menoleh Baekhyun bersamaan, "Kami lebih memilih memasukimu!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, kemudian mendengus sedikit jengkel. Ah namun setidaknya ia terhibur dengan keberadaan para cengunguk ini.

"Baek hadap sana, deh." Kata Sehun, menunjuk arah utara. Kemudian laki-laki tampan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Kai lalu informasi non verbal itu diterima dengan baik oleh si hitam.

Baekhyun memberi tatapan bertanya, namun ia berbalik juga.

Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun merasakan pelukan seseorang di lehernya, mendekapnya dengan erat namun tidak sampai mencekiknya, yang benar saja.

"Sehun aku tahu kau menyayangiku tapi menyingkirlah kau membuatku geli." Ucap Baekhyun, tawa kecilnya berderai.

"Sehun.."

"Sehuuun..."

"Ketahuilah cuman aku yang sangat sangat sangat sayang kepadamu."

_suara ini..._

"Baekhyun maafkan aku sungguh...aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih...percayalah..."

_Suaranya begitu terdengar putus asa..._

"Aku hanya bisa membuatmu bersedih, aku benar-benar tidak berguna." Ucap lelaki tinggi itu lagi.

_Tidak, kau membahagianku Chanyeol._

"Mungkin kau tertekan..mungkin kau..."

_Aku tertekan saat tidak berada di dekatmu._

"Baekhyun..."

_Ya sayang?_

"Apa putus saja? Kau terlihat tidak bahagia bersamaku."

_APA!_

Chanyeol menghela nafas, Baekhyun tidak menjawab, baru saja ia akan melepas lingkaran tangannya dari leher Baekhyun namun pacar kecilnya itu bergerak dengan cepat, membalik tubuh dan menubruknya, memeluknya dengan erat sekali, juga menangis keras-keras.

Ujung bibir Chanyeol terangkat, tangannya mengusap bahu Baekhyun, membuat getaran tubuh si kecil itu mereda.

"Chanyeol aku tidak mau putus..." Baekhyun merengek, jemarinya mencengkeram kuat baju belakang Chanyeol.

"Iya sayang tidak putus.." Chanyeol berucap penuh pengertian.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian ia mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya dengan punggung tangannya yang kecil.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata kecilnya yang berkaca-kaca, Chanyeol ingin sekali menggigit pipi Baekhyun karena gemas.

"Kau pasti kecewa padaku. Sudah pendek, bodoh, tidak cantik, tidak punya dada, juga cemburuan lagi." Bibirnya mencebik, ingin menangis lagi setelah ia mengungkap keburukannya yang bahkan sudah Chanyeol ketahui.

Chanyeol menangkup kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun, menekannya kedalam hingga wajah Baekhyun menciut dan bibirnya mengerucut.

"Cantik sekali."

"Ummmummmummu!" Baekhyun berontak dengan bibirnya yang masih mengerucut seperti bebek.

"Pendek itu bagus kok, kalau kita pelukan kan jadinya pas. Kau tidak bodoh, kau pintar sekali dalam membuatku jadi semakin cinta padamu. Meski tidak punya dada juga tetap seksi, bokongmu itu sudah cukup untuk menggantikan dada."

Chanyeol melepaskan pipi Baekhyun, namun sebelumnya ia mengecup bibir pacar kecilnya itu dengan cepat.

Demi tuhan Baekhyun benar-benar malu!

"Kau harus berjanji tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun lagi, juga mengatakan apapun yang kau rasakan. Kau percaya kepadaku kan, sayang?"

"Umm ya.." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Janji?" Chanyeol meyodorkan kelingkingnya, kemudian Baekhyun melilitkan kelingking kecilnya disana.

"Ya janji."

::

Baekhyun bahagia sekali, setelah ia dengan jelas tidak akan ditinggalkan Chanyeol, ia kembali pada saat indah ini.

Saatnya melatih vokalnya.

Dengan mendesah keras-keras sambil mencengkeram erat lengan Chanyeol.

Semua kecemasannya tentang apapun di muka bumi ini terlupakan begitu saja, menguap bersama bulir keringatnya, ia memejamkan matanya, bibir mungilnya terbuka, bernafas berantakan disana.

Baekhyun berteriak panjang bersamaan dengan geraman Chanyeol, segalanya terlepas, membuat tubuhnya terasa rileks tanpa beban, tubuh mereka melekat begitu Chanyeol mencapai pelepasannya, dan tubuh lemas Chanyeol jatuh di dada yang lebih mungil.

::

Mereka telah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu dalam keadaan basah dan lengket. Baekhyun mengubur tubuh mungilnya dalam balutan hangat pelukan Chanyeol, menyesap harum setelah bercinta yang membuat pipinya dipenuhi bintik kemerahan. Fikirannya rileks, apalagi jemari pacarnya mengusap keningnya yang basah dengan sayang.

"Chanyeol..." panggil Baekhyun begitu rendah.

"Ya?"

Lengan Baekhyun terjulur untuk memeluk pinggang Chanyeol, pelukan yang erat.

"Aku mencintaimu.." suara Baekhyun begitu lirih, namun cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol tersanjung.

"Ya, aku juga begitu sayang.."

Hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum Baekhyun berbicara kembali.

"Chanyeol, ku rasa menceritakan masalahku pada orang yang kucintai bukan masalah, iya kan?"

"Hmmm..."

"Kau mau aku cerita dari mana?"

"Mana saja, sayang."

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang.

"Sebenarnya beberapa bulan yang lalu mama dan papa bercerai, papa membawaku pulang ke Korea sedangkan mama bersama kak Luhan."

"Nama kakakmu?"

"Ya, Byun Luhan, kakakku yang cantik sekali."

"Gadis?"

"Laki-laki Chanyeol..." Baekhyun membuang nafas kesal.

"Yeah, sepertinya spesies di keluargamu itu cantik-cantik."

"Tapi kak Luhan yang paling cantik, dia lembut seperti mama dan juga pintar sekali."

"Kau yang paling cantik, bagiku."

"Yeah terserahmu."

"Lalu?"

"Papa memaksaku, sebenarnya aku tidak mau, mama juga tidak mau, kakak juga, jadi kami menangis bersama-sama saat itu."

"Seharusnya ini adalah cerita sedih tapi kenapa terdengar lucu?"

"Apanya yang lucu, sih...!" Baekhyun merengek.

"Baiklah..baiklah..tidak lucu, ini sedih sekali sampai air mataku mau jatuh."

"Akhirnya aku ikut papa ke sini, papa membawaku ke sekolah yang berangkat petang pulang petang Chanyeollie, di rumah masih ada bimbingan belajar, jam bermainku di kurangi, ahh padahal aku kan suka bermain apalagi main monopoli sama kak Luhan."

"Tuh kan ceritanya jadi tidak sedih lagi, kau selalu memasukkan hal tidak penting yang membuatnya jadi tidak sedih."

"Aku juga tidak menuntutmu untuk bersedih lalu menangis setelah mendengar cerita ini kok." Baekhyun merengut, sebal dengan Chanyeol yang terus-terusan berkomentar tentang cara berceritanya.

"Baiklah aku hanya akan mendengar tanpa komentar."

"Lalu aku kan jadi tidak betah di rumah. Oh ya aku belum menceritakan tentang paman Jun ya? dia yang sudah menemani aku dan kak Luhan sejak kami kecil, ketika aku dan papa pulang ke Korea dia juga ikut, mau mengawasiku katanya. Dia benar-benar mengawasiku dalam arti yang menyenangkan, saat aku mengeluh lelah dia yang membantuku kabur dari acara 'mari mengisi otak Byun Baekyun' dan tidak bimbingan, aku main dengannya, kadang main ski kadang cuman makan es krim, ihh bagian akhirnya kan tidak penting, nanti kau komentar lagi."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil, pacarnya ini benar-benar lucu.

"Akhirnya papaku tahu, dia punya mata-mata yang banyak. Aku dikurung, paman Jun dimarahi, sedih sekali...paman Jun kan cuman menolongku. Saat aku diawasi orang baru benar-benar tidak ada celah untuk istirahat, aku lelah sekali setiap saat harus belajar. Lalu saat aku pingsan di sekolah, paman Jun menjemputku lalu kabur yang jauuuh naik mobil...lalu sampai di sini. Besoknya aku sudah sekolah lagi, ditempat yang baru dan bertemu laki-laki rambut keriting yang jahat sekali padaku."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa yang baru saja kau bicarakan itu aku?"

Baekhyun meringis, "Hehe iya...umm papa akhirnya menemukan kami. Saat aku pulang sekolah waktu kau yang mengantar, aku melihat papa dan paman Jun berkelahi, aku takut sekali, lalu aku kabur ke rumahmu."

"Chanyeol ceritanya sudah selesai."

"Selesai?"

"Ya..selesai, kau 'kan sudah tahu kelanjutannya."

"Baiklah Baekhyunee terimakasih sudah mau bercerita kepadaku, aku sangat menghargai itu. sekarang tidurlah yang nyenyak, besok kita bolos saja, tidak ada pelajaran. Aku ingin berduaan denganmu sepanjang hari."

Chup~

"Jalja..."

::

Chanyeol menggaruk tenggorokannya yang terasa gatal, ia benar-benar haus sekarang. Dilihatnya Baekhyun masih lelap dengan selimut melorot yang memperlihatkan punggungnya.

Sial _morning erection_.

Cepat-cepat Chanyeol menaikkan selimut Baekhyun lalu beranjak turun ke dapur, ia benar-benar butuh satu gelas air putih untuk _mendinginkan _kepalanya.

Sudah pukul 10 pagi, meneguk segelas air dingin. Rasanya segar sekali setelah _bertempur _tadi malam. Ahh membayangkannya saja Chanyeol sudah senang.

Saat ia sedang minum dengan khidmat—sambil tersenyum—seseorang tiba-tiba datang, berdiri di depannya dan membuat ia tersentak kaget dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Eomma!"

"Kenapa berteriak, sayang? Sedang libur ya, kenapa tidak sekolah?" tanya mama Park, wanita paruh baya itu menata makanan—yang mungkin ia bawa dari rumah nenek—di meja makan.

"Ke-kenapa eomma pulang?"

"Tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu eomma...nenek bagaimana? Sudah sehat? Harabojji?"

"Mereka sudah sehat kok, eomma akan datang ke sana sering-sering tapi tidak untuk menginap. Eomma kan masih punya anak-anak yang harus di urus." Wanita itu tersenyum hangat.

"Anak-anak? Kan anaknya eomma cuman satu?"

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar, "Eomma sudah mengkonfirmasi kalau kini Baekhyun adalah keluarga kita."

Chanyeol melotot, "A-apa?"

"Nah ayo kita bicarakan ini dengan appa, dia sedang ada di ruang tengah."

::

Chanyeol duduk di sofa _single _sedangkan appa dan eommanya di sofa lain yang lebih panjang.

"Jadi appa akan menampung Baekhyun selama yang ia mau. Karena anak itu sangat berjasa pada kita, dia yang merawatmu saat di rumah sakit. Anak itu benar-benar..." papa Park menggeleng pertanda ia tidak habis fikir dengan si Baekhyun.

"Kalian tahu bahwa dia masih di sini?"

"Kau pikir apa gunanya penjaga rumah."

Chanyeol meringis, "Iya sih..."

"Chanyeol kenapa kau tidak pakai baju? Jarang sekali kau turun tanpa pakaian."

"Aku hanya sedang kepanasan eomma."

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang baru saja dibuka lalu di tutup dari lantai atas, mereka bertiga menoleh, lalu ekspresi yang ditunjukan kemudian sama, sama-sama menganga dengan tatapan kaget.

Baekhyun disana, berdiri dengan kaki yang renggang, hanya mengenakan baju piyama—yang mana celananya dipakai Chanyeol—dan celana dalam warna ungu...tunggu! hanya celana dalam!?

Masih belum menyadari apapun, laki-laki kecil itu mengucek matanya sambil menguap, ketika bibirnya mengatup ia membuka matanya, dan dan jantungnya nyaris melompat ketika mendapati keluarga park dibawah sana. Melihatnya yang cuman mengenakan celana dalam.

"Dan Chanyeol, bisa jelaskan ini pada eomma?"

::

_Mengapa kalian memakai piyama yang..._

Itu menjelaskan bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memakai piyama dengan serampangan, tanpa perduli itu milik siapa. Hell siapa yang perduli, baju mereka raib semalam.

_Kau bertelanjang dada dan Baekhyun bertelanjang paha kebawah..._

Baekhyun tidak menemukan celananya, maka ia cuman memakai piyama yang syukur masih dapat ia temukan tergeletak di kaki ranjang.

_I-itu...di tubuh Baekhyun ada bekas ciuman di mana-mana, ka-kalian..._

Ya apalagi? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja bercinta tadi malam, tentu saja tanda-tanda cintanya masih baru dan hangat.

Papa dan mama Park menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang menyorot tajam, membuat Baekhyun—yang sekarang sudah bercelana—mengkerut takut.

"Baiklah aku dan Baekhyun berkencan." Chanyeol membuka suara saat ia sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi di situasi seperti ini.

"Dan bercinta semalam." Lanjut laki-laki tinggi itu.

Papa Park mengusap wajahnya kasar, tidak habis fikir dengan otak anak lelaki kebanggaannya ini.

"Chanyeol, kalian masih bersekolah dan sudah...hah! apa yang ada di kepalamu?" tanya papa Park mencoba tenang.

"Apa masalahnya? Lagi pula Baekhyun kandidat tetap menantu di keluarga ini, kok." Jawab Chanyeol percaya diri.

"Chanyeol kau..tidak mungkin berkencan dengan—"

"Laki-laki? Eomma, Baekhyun ini berbeda. Dia istimewa, karena dia adalah cinta sejatiku,okay? Sama seperti eomma dan appa."

Mama Park tertegun, ia menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Dia sulit sekali menerima cintaku eomma, bahkan aku harus jatuh dari tangga dulu sebelum dia mau menerimaku, dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh mataku." Desah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meremas-remas jemarinya, rasanya ia ingin meleleh saja jadi partikel terkecil dari pada harus berada di tengah-tengah keluarga yang sedang beradu argumen ini.

Mama Park menghela nafas, "Baiklah jika memang Baekhyun cinta sejatimu, eomma tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh mama Park, mereka direstui secepat ini? benarkah?

"Tapi kalian harus berpisah." Kata papa Park dengan tenang.

"Appa!" tanpa sadar Chanyeol berteriak.

"Berpisah ranjang, kalian masih sangat muda. Jangan melakukan itu lagi sebelum menikah. Baekhyun akan pindah ke kamar baru."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, sedangkan Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Ia sangat suka memeluk Baekhyun, dan sekarang...tidur terpisah? Artinya tidak berpelukan selama tidur? What the hell is going on.

"Nah, calon menantuku Baekhyun, kau bisa mendesain kamarmu sendiri. Kau akan menempati kamar yang berada di sebelah kamar appa dan eomma." Kata papa Park.

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, ia bisa menerima petuah papa Park dengan baik, sedangkan Chanyeol nyaris mati dibuatnya. Jika Baekhyun menempati kamar itu artinya Chanyeol tidak bisa menyelinap di malam hari. Sial, ia harus melewati kamar kedua orang tuanya dahulu sebelum mencapai kamar Baekhyun.

::

Berduaan seharian? Yang benar saja? Yang benar adalah bertiga seharian.

Papa Park sudah berangkat ke kantor, dan sial bagi Chanyeol karena mama Park menginvasi pacarnya. Dimanapun Baekhyun berada maka mama Park juga berada di sana. Seperti sekarang, mereka—mama Park dan Baekhyun—sedang mengupas bawang bersama, benar-benar tampak seperti mertua-menantu.

"Kau tahu Baek, nenek pasti senang sekali mendengar bahwa kau adalah calon tetap cucu menantunya, dia sangat menyukaimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, "Benarkah? Aku harus kesana untuk menjenguk nenek."

"Ya, dan beri tahu kabar gembira ini. aku yakin kesehatannya pasti membaik." Lalu mama Park tertawa kecil, "Dulu dia yang paling semangat ingin menikahkan kalian berdua, dan aku menentang, yah...mana ada orang tua yang ingin puteranya menikah dengan laki-laki."

"Mama maafkan aku..." Baekhyun menyendu, tanpa sadar suaranya terdengar seperti rengekan.

"Hey jangan sedih baby Baek, tidak masalah sekarang. Kalian adalah cinta sejati, dan Chanyeol cuman bisa menikahimu, tidak bisa dengan orang lain, karena mata itu hanya bisa normal ketika Chanyeol menikah denganmu."

"Jadi, begitu juga yah yang terjadi pada mama dan papa?"

"Ya, dulu mama benar-benar membuang harga diri mama sebagai wanita untuk mengejar papa. Hahh...menyedihkan sekali."

"Tapi 'kan akhirnya mama dan papa bahagia.."

"Tentu, bahagia..sekali."

Baekhyun meletakkan pisaunya setelah bawangnya telah selesai di kupas, ia menatap mama Park dengan tatapan sedih.

"Mama bagaimana jika nanti aku pergi?" tanya Baekhyun.

Mama Park mengernyit, "Kenapa pergi?"

Baekhyun mendesah sedih, "Papaku akan segera menemukanku, setelah aku ketemu papa pasti akan membawaku pergi ma. Aku yakin sekarang papa sudah tahu dimana aku berada, dia cuman sedang menunggu saat yang tepat membawa aku pulang. Kadang aku sedih saat mengingat ini.."

"Baby Baek ada yang terjadi antara kalian berdua?"

"Iya, setelah mama dan papa bercerai aku dibawa papa ke Korea. Papa selalu menyuruhku belajar sepanjang hari, tidak ada bermain. Lalu aku kabur dari rumah. Dia tidak akan tinggal diam ma, tapi entahlah, kenapa yah dia tidak menjemputku sampai sekarang?"

Mama Park meletakkan pisaunya, lalu memeluk Baekhyun dengan sayang, "Semua akan baik-baik saja, kau dan Chanyeol, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu mama Park, sungguh bersyukur bahwa ia menemukan Park Chanyeol dan keluarganya di dalam hidupnya.

::

Kembali lagi di sekolah, semuanya kembali sibuk dengan acara belajar-mengajar, dan tentu saja ada juga yang sibuk menggosip di bangku belakang.

"Sesuatu terjadi? Kenapa wajahmu kusut sekali?" tanya Kai ketika mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang kusut tak berbentuk.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Ayah dan ibuku sudah kembali ke rumah, menjadi kabar buruk bagiku dan Baekhyun karena kami tidak bisa bermesraan di rumah kapanpun kami mau."

"Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa sih, aku tidak keberatan kok tidak bisa bermesraan." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku keberatan Baek."

"Kalau begitu menikah saja dan beli rumah sendiri." Cetus Sehun, menganggap bahwa ia telah memberikan solusi terbaik bagi Chanbaek.

"Bodoh, kau kira akan kuberi makan apa istriku, sekolah saja belum lulus." Dengus Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang kau bilang istri?" tanya Baekhyun dengan dahi mengerut.

"Kau. Siapa lagi?"

"Yah...tapi aku kan laki-laki, punya aset yang sama sepertimu. _Meski kecil._"

"Kau tetap jadi istri nantinya. Yang _dimasuki _'kan kau, lagipula yang punya kewajiban hamil juga kau."

"Yach Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menjerit sebal.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Apa barusan itu Chanyeol? Ahh bukan.

"Kim sonsaeng..."

"Kau itu ramai terus di kelas, sana buang sampah dulu, di perjalanan renungi kesalahanmu." Ucap Kim sonsaeng.

::

Baekhyun membuang sampah di belakang sekolah sambil menggeurutu. Tadi dia sudah merenungi kesalahannya, tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa yang salah itu Chanyeol dan laki-laki tinggi itu yang seharusnya merenung, bukan dia.

Baekhyun masih sibuk menggerutu, sampai tidak sadar bahwa dia tidak sendirian disini.

"Baekhyun!"

"Sialan Byun!"

Baekhyun menoleh, ia memberi tatapan bertanya pada orang-orang yang memanggilnya, apalagi pada orang yang memanggilnya 'Sialan Byun' memang apa kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat?

"Ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, salah satu dari dua gadis yang memanggilnya itu terlihat seperti menelfon orang. Dan tidak butuh waktu yang lama, Baekhyun dikepung oleh gerombolan gadis-gadis.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku mau kembali ke kelas." Baekhyun mengambil langkah pergi, namun seseorang menarik rambutnya kebelakang, menahan tubuhnya untuk pergi.

"Yach! Kalian ini kenapa!?"

"Kau yang kenapa brengsek!"

"Kalau tidak mau memberikan _love mission _kami kepada Chanyeol seharusnya bilang sejak awal! Bukannya membuangnya bersama tumpahan jus!"

Baekhyun mendesah malas, "Aku tidak membuangnya kok, aku 'kan jatuh jadi tidak sengaja benda-benda bodoh itu jatuh."

"Yach kau berani mengatakan _love mission _kita bodoh! Rasakan ini!"

Beberapa dari para gadis itu mulai menyerang Baekhyun, mencakar dan menjambak lelaki kecil itu.

"Yach lepaskan! Lagi pula Chanyeol 'kan pacarku, kalian tidak berhak menyukainya lagi! Lepaskan ini sakit!"

"Dasar gay sialan!"

Pukulannya semakin brutal, Baekhyun mulai kewalahan. Ia di sudah tahu diri bahwa dia itu memang lelaki lemah, jadi memberontak pun tidak ada gunanya karena kalah jumlah.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!? BERHENTI!"

::

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, dia adalah korban. Namun saat Han sonsaeng memergoki para gadis menganiaya dirinya, malah dia yang disalahkan karena...

"Byun baekhyun bisa-bisanya kau memukul Han Yon Ah?"

"Sonsaeng saya tidak memukul siapapun, disini saya yang dianiaya..."

"Beberapa saksi bilang bahwa kau memukul Han Yon Ah duluan, jadi mereka semuanya membalas untuk Yon Ah."

"Mereka bohong sonsaeng. Aku sedang membuang sampah namun mereka tiba-tiba mengerubungiku dan mulai memukuliku, lagi pula misalnya apa yang dilakukan Han Yon Ah itu disana? dia 'kan sedang tidak membuang sampah."

"Han Yon Ah membuang sampah, dia meminta izin pada gurunya untuk membuang sampah karena hari ini jadwalnya piket. Ada pembelaan lagi?"

"Tapi benar-benar bukan aku yang memukulnya sonsaeng, aku tidak tahu mengapa bibir dan hidung dia bisa berdarah padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku cuman korban, aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun memberi tatapan yang mungkin bisa membuat Han sonsaeng luluh.

"Tetap saja, aku memanggil orang tuamu kemari."

"Yang benar saja aku tidak punya orang tua di sini." _Lagi pula mana mungkin mereka tahu papa._

"Dasar anak nakal, arah jam 6, jika kau menyangkal dia bukan ayahmu maka aku akan menjitakmu sekarang juga."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, dengan malas ia membalik tubuhnya ke belakang. Untuk sesaat, ia baik. Namun setelah ia sadar siapa yang berdiri di sana. Baekhyun kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya...dan juga nafasnya.

"Papa...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Words : 4.277**

**.**

**Dicontinue.**

**Iya, di lanjutkan.**

Sudah lama kan ya? akhirnya update juga. gue gak pernah bohong buat gak nerusin ff ini kalo kalian pada pelit review.

Wkwkwkwk sorry banyak Typo, ini nulisnya ngebut (._.)v

**I love you reader :***

**I love you reviewer :***

**Cinta mati sama yang baca tambah review :***

Aiiinnggg~


End file.
